Arriesgando Todo
by Ale Marie Cullen Swan
Summary: El amor de una joven hacía su profesor siempre es lo más usual, pero cuando los 3 nuevos profesores de Forks comienzan a sentirse atraídos por sus alumnas todo se vuelve complicado. Podrá la edad, la ética, la docencia más que el amor, de éstas 3 parejas, que se quieren apesar de todos los problemas que genera eso. Ésta es una historia sumamente real con un final de fantasía.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

\- Muy bien Bella, dime la verdad, aunque si quieres mentirme no te funcionará, sabes bien que eres muy mala para eso.- Estaba consciente que éste momento iba a llegar, a Alice no se le iba a escapar la forma en la que salí del colegio, claro mi sonrisa de boba no podía ser más notoria, él me había dicho que también sentía lo mismo por mi, que me quiere a su lado y desea algo formal. ¡Dios formal!

\- Dime Alice, ¿Qué desea saber la Psíquica/Vidente Brandon? Que no sepa ya. -Tal vez un poco de humor cambie de tema.

\- No quieras ocultarlo Isabella Marie Swan Dywer, sabes muy bien que aunque me cambies de tema, lo diremos. Te gusta Edward Cullen, ¿Si o no? ¿Se te confeso, este viernes?- ¡Y los premios para las investigadoras oficiales del amor y de los chismes son para Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale.

\- ¡Contesta de una buena vez Bella, sabes bien que seguiremos con esto todo el fin de semana!- Maldita la hora en que decidí venir a la cabaña con éstas locas.

-¡Sí! Me gusta el profesor Edward Cullen- Genial, espero no haber gritado muy fuerte.

-¡Ah! Lo sabiamos, se lo dije a Jasper, lo sabía. ¡LO SABÍA! - ¡¿Dijo a Jasper!?

\- ¿Acaso acabas de decir Jasper? El Jasper que nosotras conocemos, el profesor que nos da Historia.- Creo que ya me lo esperaba, pero no me lo creía aún.

\- Bellita,Bellita, Bellita, sabes muy bien que esto era cuestión de tiempo, tienes que creer más en mi. Cuando te digo que he visto algo, es porque así será. Les dije que Jasper sería el furuto padre de mis hijos,pues hemos comenzando a salir, somos muy felices y vamos bien. Aparte de que conozco a cierta rubia que tiene un "Osito" ¿Verdad Rosalie?- ¿Osito? Rosalie Lilian Hale diciendo osito a alguien,esto es nuevo.

\- Alice, es algo que les quería contar hoy, acabas de meter la pata.

-Genial, ahora no nos tenemos confianza ¿O qué pasa? Vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa chicas.- Creo que mi reacción es exagerada, pero las 3 con nuestros profesores no es como lo mejor y menos porque para los ojos de los demás aún seguimos siendo menores y ellos, bueno pueden tener problemas.

\- Cierto, creo que nuestro temor era que no se enterará absolutamente nadie, pero nos cegamos tanto que ni entre nosotras nos lo dijimos, aunque convivimos desde maternal. Bien empiezo yo, ando con Jasper desde mitad del curso. No se los quería decir porque creí que me regañarían o me dirían loca. Lo siento.-

-Yo bueno, este... Llevo más de la mitad,creo que desde que Bella pasó las pruebas de natación. - Desde entonces, Dios con razón estaba tan feliz y me alegro, pero siento raro.

-Vamos chicas digan algo, me siento de por si mal, no quiero que se enojen lo hacíamos hasta a las escondidas de sus amigos, lo lamento.- Pobre Rose, en verdad sufría al ocultarlo.

-Basta ya, no más secretos, bueno no entre las 3, porque debemos guardar muy bien esto. No se pueden enterar que salimos con nuestros profesores, no hasta que tengamos 21.-...- ¿Crees que duremos tanto? Alice, no creo que podamos ocultarlo tanto corazón.- Tal vez por eso Edward no decía nada, estaba esperando un momento adecuado o mejor dicho la edad adecuada para que nadie nos juzgue.

-Retomando el tema ya que todas sabemos todo, cuéntanos Bella ¿Cómo te dijo Edward que le gustas?

En definitiva mi sonrisa no se quitará en un buen tiempo.

-Esperen chicas me llegó un mensaje-...-Uuuuhhh mensaje de Eddy Eddy, jajaja.- Ay Rose si te escuchará Edward te mata.

 _ **"La despedida es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca."**_

 _ **Descansa mi Bella, espero que disfrutes tus días de descanso mientras te extrañaré cada vez más**_

 _ **Tuyo E.**_

Jamás creí pronunciar estas palabras, pero el amor me ha pegado tan fuerte que creo... que lo amo.


	2. Capítulo 1 Malas presentaciones

Lunes, jamás me han gustado los Lunes y no es por ser floja simplemente hay algo en ellos que no me gustan, un Lunes mis padres se separaron y aunque ahora ya se llevan de maravilla el dolor aún queda, más para Charlie,un Lunes me fui de Forks y dejé la vida que conocía desde que tengo uso de razón, pero gracias a Dios mi madre entendió que por más que odiaba el frío y por el hecho de sentirme mal al dejar a Charlie solo, le cambié el rol a mi madre, madure un poco más y tomé la decisión de querer volver, sumándose como un plus el estar con mis amigas era mi mejor bálsamo según una señora que le leía los charcas a Phil y a René, así que regresé a mi ciudad natal cuando iba a termina la secundaria, en si duré pocos años fuera de Forks. Un Lunes mi querida Camioneta dejó de funcionar. También un Lunes había terminado con Jake, duramos 2 años pero jamás me di cuenta que existieron más problemas de los que veía.

-Bells, ya levant... ¡Oh ya estás lista! Creí que te habías quedado dormida, vamos se te hará tarde y tus amigas ya vendrán.- Charlie siempre tan servicial. Sin él habría veces en las que me quedaría en cama o tal vez no, Rose y Alice gritarían como locas.

-¡Sí!me levanté antes, hoy es el primer día del año.- Un último paso para irme a la Universidad, los formularios no los he llenado del todo, pero sigo queriendome ir a Londres o tal vez a Dartmouth, hemos ahorrado mucho tiempo René, Charlie y yo.

-Bell, ¿Ya no usaras la camioneta? He visto que Rose la revisa y la vuelve a revisar. ¿No encuentra lo que tiene?-...- No es eso papá, lo que pasa es que mide las piezas y no encajan, creo que ya no hacen las piezas para la camioneta, entonces está viendo si puede modificarla o terminaremos yedo a Port Ángeles. Pero no te preocupes en cuanto esté lista regresaré con mi bebé. La fortuna de que una de mis mejores amigas esté intersada tanto en la moda como en los autos es magnífico.

-Bien,baja ya a desayunar, están por llegar, me iré primero, portate bien en a escuela y suerte en tu último año, sorprendente como ha pasado el tiempo, ya son 4 años desde que regresaste. Por cierto, ¿Hoy no trabajaras en la Biblioteca de los Newton?-...-No, me dijo que empezara nuevamente hasta el siguiente Mes.- Es verdad, el trabajo de la Librería se me había olvidado por completo.

-Adiós pequeña- Hay veces que me doy cuenta que aún no asimila el hecho de que René tenga una pareja, a veces me dice los cariños que le decía a mi madre, pero estoy segura que esas salidas con Sue le están ayudando ya no lo veo tan desanimado.

-Adiós papá.

Creó que ni me escuchó, pero bueno hoy simplemente tomaré cereal y me llevaré una manzana, aparte solo tengo 10 minutos por más que quiera desayunar bien no podré.

 **10 minutos después**

-Era Prada, Alice estoy segura, no me estoy volviendo loca, lo vi en la revista 2 veces. ¿Hola corazón lista para irnos?- Aquí estaban las dos maravillosas amigas que todo el mundo quiere. Como siempre entran como si fuera su casa y en sí así lo es.

-Si lista, vamos que sino se nos hará tarde.- ... -¿Hey Bells, ya por fin te decidiste, volverás a hablarle a Jake dijiste que el primer día volverías a ver que onda?- Uhmm tan temprano y hablando de esto, aunque lo haya pensado y la ruptura no fue hace tanto, puedo decir que todavía siento algo por él, es tonto después de todo, pero ahí sigue el sentimiento.

Durante el trayecto siempre ponemos música o platicamos hoy, simplemente me dejaron pensar en que iba a hacer, después de todo, siempre me apoyan y yo a ellas.

-Bella, que puede pasar ¿Qué te diga que no?, Te ha gustado desde que regresaste, anduvieron 2 años y aunque hayan terminaron un poco extraño, supongo que su amistad tuvo que durar, aparte él ya cambio, éste es nuestro ultimo año ya entraremos a la universidad y tal vez no entren en la misma! Piénsalo tienes que dar tu el primer paso!- ¡Bien Alice!, juro que aún no necesito ningún tipo de aparato para la sordera, gracias a Dios, no tienes que gritarme, aún no entiendo porque saca su energía entre compras, gritando, haciendo vestidos o usandome como maniquí.

-Bien llegamos, mira hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí está, con sus amigos del equipo de Americano.-...- Por cierto Bella, está viendo para acá.- De verdad lo hace. -¿Cómo no quieres que vea para acá con semejante coche que traemos?- Un maravilloso BMW M3 convertible, arreglado por la mismísima Rosalie Hale.

-¡Si eso si, pero Bella, sabe bien que vienes con nosotras desde hace 3 años por eso voltea tanto para acá, aunque vengamos en el coche más simple como tu camioneta!-Auch, mi camioneta es una antigüedad comparada con este coche, pero sigue con las mismas fuerzas.

-¡Anda se una mujer fuerte, independiente, demuéstrale quien es la nueva Bella! Pero, para mí, lo mejor sería que no fueras tras de ese perro infernal.- Gracias Rose, se que jamás podrás olvidar varias cosas. –Rose, ¿Por qué te pones los lentes de sol? Hoy parece que va a llover.

-Querida mía, la apariencia lo es todo y tal vez siendo este nuestro último año pueda ligarme a alguien más inteligente que Royce- Bueno mínimo ya se dio cuenta de que ese tipo no vale la pena. – Ya sé lo que piensas Bella y opino lo mismo del Chucho.- Genial ahora lee mentes.

¿Chucho? Jaja que chistosa, ¡Ay Jake! En realidad nunca sabré bien qué pasó con esa historia, primero siendo los tipicos amigos que no podían separarse,compartiendo con Rose y Alice también, luego todo eso sobre el amor y la infidelidad en menos de 3 segundos terminó con una relación de 2 años. Pero por Dios ¿ Quién no se enamoraría de un chavo alto, un poco musculoso, atento,caballeroso y sobretodo tu mejor amigo? Y con ese cabello negro que tanto me gusta, sus ojos como la noche y su tono de piel tan linda como si se bronceara, aunque aquí fuera imposible. Claro tampoco nos importó nuestra amistad, por eso me suplicó tanto que anduviéramos y pensar que con él compartía muchos gustos en común, no me di cuenta de que alguien más se iba metiendo poco a poco. Nuestra historia dio un gran giro tan inesperado, habíamos pasado por tantos problemas, mentiras, nos perdonamos muchos errores, solo que las cosas no siempre son lo que parece y de pronto terminamos tan mal a tal grado que dejamos de hablarnos,ni un "Hola" nos hemos dado a la fecha.

-¡Bella, voltea discretamente para que lo compruebes por ti misma!- ¡Aún quiero mis brazos chicas, en verdad todo el mundo los necesita y en eso me incluyo!

Ahora entendía cuando dicen voltea discretamente y terminas pareciendo a la niña del exorcista, ¡Hasta el cuello me dolió! Haber cortado con él fue doloroso pero los dos maduramos.¿Cierto? Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades. Tienen toda la razón, mejor voy y lo saludo bien como se debe, le demostraré que ya no soy la misma de antes. –Ahora vuelvo chicas.- Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, no es tan difícil.

-¡Eso es Bells ve por él!, te vemos en los casilleros.- Si puedo soy fuerte, es sencillo, sólo debo decirle "¿Podemos hablar?" O tal vez, "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"... No es es muy tradicional.

\- ¡Buenos días alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a cada uno de regreso a su segunda casa! Se le pide a todos los alumnos de ultimo grado de preparatoria se presenten en el auditorio para un anuncio del director, debido a que hay varios cambios en algunas cosas de imprevisto. -¡Agh! Esto debe ser una bendita broma, sólo esto me faltaba.- Así que gracias al querido Director no sirvió de nada armarme de valor y para colmo de males Jacob ya nisiquiera está cerca. ¡Genial!

Creo que la palabra enojada no me define en estos momentos.

Bien puedo hacer esto sin matar a nadie por mi coraje y también sin matarme, simplemente es caminar hasta el auditorio entre tanta persona nueva que empuja y tira cosas a su camino, recuerdo que hace un año una chica de primero de secundaria se cayó entre tanta gente y ni llegó a su primera hora, empezando clases y la llevaron a enfermería, todos los años es lo mismo, no recuerdan sus clases y cuando lo hacen la mayoría quiere correr como estampida a ver si llegan temprano, aunque sea demasiado tarde.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 **Auditorio**

-¡Por fin Bella! Pensé que estarias con Jake, pero cuando vimos que él llegaba con el equipo de americano, creímos que estarías entre los locos pubertos de secundaria y no nos encontrarías-...-Perfecto un asiento sin gente que golpea o molesta.- Rose tenía la mejor sospecha, esos locos no dejan ni moverte de tan apretados están o por como se mueven.

-Tranquila cariño, ya estás aquí,ahora bien esperemos los súper anuncios que tanto nos quieren dar.- Espero sean de mucha importancia, porque en verdad no puedo creer que me haya armando de valor para que de un minuto a otro todo se viniera abajo por las misma noticias que da el Director desde que entramos a preparatoria.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!, me parece que ya están todos.- ¿Eso cómo lo sabe?

-¡Cierren las puertas por favor! Como ya saben hay muchos cambios, nuevos horarios y me da mucha alegría anunciarles que también hay nuevos profesores, los más recientes integrantes de nuestra institución, ellos estudiaron hace tiempo aquí y han vuelto para impartir clases, el Profesor Jasper Withlock dará la materia de Historia del Arte sustituyendo al Profesor Trevor por razones personales él ya no podrá continuar con nosotros es una gran pena,el Profesor Emmett McCarty dará la materia de Física sustituyendo al profesor Thompson al igual que será el entrenador de futbol femenil y me parece que aceptó también natación,por ultimo el Profesor Edward Cullen dará las materias de Música sustituyendo al Sr. Brown y Literatura sustituyendo al profesor Vermont ellos serán parte de ahora en adelante y espero de la manera más atenta se comporten con cada uno de ellos y no los molesten por ser nuevos-…- Les recuerdo que está prohib… - Lo has visto…. -… -Parece que tiene todo lo que buscam… -¿Alice, qué más dijo?- …. Wow esto es raro siempre contesta aunque no sepa del tema. -¡ALLIE!- No lo puedo creer Alice Brandon chiflando como loca y tomando fotos a los nuevos profesores. Esto es genial, debería de tomar video o algo por el estilo, pero me regañarían aunque no creo que se den cuenta porque ni siquiera se escucha nada de lo que dice el Sr. Jenks y ni se ve nada por todas las locas que andan casi paradas para ver a los profesores.

-¡SILENCIO! Compórtense por favor.-… -¡Jaja! Si chicas compórtense.- Estoy cien por cierto segura de que ni me pelaron. -¡Ve ese bombón, es tan ufff...! ¡Dios podría comérmelo!, por eso será coach ya vieron que cuerpazo tiene, quiero que ya me de clases, con mayor razón entraremos a football- ¡AY MI DIOS! Mis dos amigas parecen niñas chiquitas en una dulcería, ¡QUÉ! dijo "Entraremos". Aquí ella se equivoca, a Football ni loca entro.

-El de Historia no se queda atrás ya viste que rostro tan lindo tiene, aparte esa aura de paz que transmite al verlo, chicas siento que lo conozco esto es oficial ese es el futuro padre de mis hijos, ya lo he visto- ¡NO POR FAVOR! Ya empezó con sus visiones, hay dos cosas que me da miedo de Alice, la primera cuando se pone de adicta a las compras y la segunda cuando tiene sus famosas visiones.

-Por Dios Alice es muchísimo más grande que tú, o bueno eso me parece- Espero no oírme como una madre, pero es la verdad es más grande aunque perfectamente podrían aparentar nuestra edad, se ven muy jóvenes y bien cuidados. -¡Oh venga Bella! Estoy segura de que no es tan viejo, debe de tener unos uhmm 20 y tantos- Si tal vez unos 29, eso no importa serán nuestros profesores.

-Todas podríamos tener fantasías con ese de Literatura, que bueno que a todos nos dará clases, así podré verlo, Dios sus ojos hipnotizan- Genial, la única que puede arruinar las cosas es la persona que está atrás pateando mi asiento, el diablo en persona que no dejara de molestar nunca. Lauren estás sumamente trastornada y ganas no me faltan de soltarte uno que otro golpe, merecido lo tienes y con grandes intereses lo tengo reservado para ti.- Sus ojos hipnotizan, pero qué se fumaron antes de entrar , debe de tener problemas en su diminuto cerebro- ¡Auch!, al parecer si me escuchó, por ese golpe no lo dudo.

En fin esos ojos no deben de ser tan lindos como…

¡ WOW ! Pero no está tan drogada después de todo, casi frente a mi tengo los ojos más lindos que he visto en verdad te puedes perder en esa gran mirada y le podíamos sumar que parece todo un Dios Griego, el mismo Adonis en persona. Sus ojos capturan de una manera tan extraordinario... Es como si esos ojos los hubiera visto antes, tal vez en un sueño, son tan cálidos, armoniosos, si que es posible perderte en su mirada, se puede sentir como si el tiempo se detuviera y … ¡OH NO! Está viéndome, claro que no, eso es lo que pasa por que las luces le dan en la cara no se puede apreciar hacia donde está mirando. Aunque tal vez si lo está haciendo ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿En verdad me está viendo y aparte me está sonriendo?

\- Aplausos por favor- ¿ Para que aplausos? " _Si, si, si Bella aplaude, apláudele al profesor de ojos bonitos…" ¡_ PERO QUE IDIOTEZ ESTOY PENSANDO! ¿Ahora resulta que mi mente me contesta?

\- ¡Hey cariño mueve tu divino trasero, tenemos clase! .- ¿Es normal sentirse así por alguien que no habías visto nunca? - ¿Bella, qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- ¿Qué si estoy bien?, creo que he visto a un ángel, tal vez a Adonis en persona. O a Darcy tal vez. ¿Será mi profesor de Literatura? No puede haber ninguna posibilidad de que lo cambien porque en verdad me gustó verlo.

\- ¿Bella que clase nos toca primero, si te acuerdas que tu nos inscribiste tú? Oye,también viste el horario del Can- ¿Can? ¿ De qué hablan? Yo solo he visto a ese ser divino. ¿Cómo dijo el director que se llamaba? Edwin, Edmund, Edvard, rayos no recuerdo pero creo que iba por ahí, sus ojos sean claros...

-¿Bella estás aquí en la Tierra o sigues alucinando con nuestros sexys profesores? Picarona quien te viera- ¿Yo pensando en ellos? Jajajaja sólo pienso en uno, no podría ver a los dem… ¡AUCH ROSE!

-Pa...a...ra Rose, para, me haces cosquillas, no alucino con nadie, solo estaba pensando en unas cuantas cosas, nos toca Matemáticas, creo. ¿Si preguntaron eso, cierto?- Si mal no recuerdo esa es la clase, hace 2 semanas lo vi espero recordar bien las clases, sino terminaré yendo al locker para ver bien el horario, tal vez en algún descanso lo vaya a ver.

\- Si picarona, ¡Oh Dios Mate a primera en Lunes que emocionante, con la Srita Denali! que de Srita no se que tenga Se ve que le...-¡Alice! Que la Tanyzorra, digo la maestra le tire hasta a un palo con pantalones no significa que nos importe o bueno solo si se mete con los nuevos, la van a linchar eso ya esta visto- Jamás he entendido como Rosalie regaña a Alice cuando ella piensa de la misma forma y hasta le dice por el apodo.

Lunes y matemáticas, creo que puedo sumar esto a mi lista oficial de "Odio los Lunes." Como de costumbre nuestros lugares en el salón están vacios, casi al final en triangulo para que no nos molesten y podamos hablar aunque sea un poco, la mayoria del tiempo prestamos atención a Matemáticas y es que Denali no es una de las mejores maestras al explicar.

\- ¡Bells, Bella, Bellita! Hoy estas tan bonita, obviamente como siempre- ¡Dios me libre! Porque tiene que ser Mike Newton el espécimen mas extraño, pervertido, degenerado y acosador que he conocido; acaso nunca entenderá que no quiero nada con él y que me da cosita a penas estar a su lado. El simple hecho de compartir el trabajo es suficiente para que me esté acosando ahora me tocó en el mismo salón espero que sea en única materia.

-¡Piérdete Newton, que no ves que estamos ocupadas e interrumpes nuestro momento perfecto!- Alice mi rescatadora se lanza al ataque y pone en práctica la mirada más fuerte que tiene, yo ni loca la haría enojar; ni quien se meta cuando esta enojada, de mal humor o si se terminaron las rebajas en las tiendas que mas ama y si te llamas Mike Newton sumas un plus en todo su odio.

-Buenos Días Alice, pero a ti no te hable, se que quieres llamar mi atención nena, pero no lo hagas, ya que sólo tengo ojos para mi Bellita y tal vez para Jess- Creo que Mike se acaba de anotar autogol.

-Bien pedazo de uhmm... ¿Cómo podemos llamarte éste año? Ya fuiste, degenerado, acosador, pervertido, enfermo mental... Perdedor tal vez te quede por un rato, no se si crees que tus aires de "Gigoló Barato"-Tengo que fingir una ligera tos, para que no se sienta más mal Mike, hay veces que me da pena, más bien desde que estuvimos juntos en kinder era un poco extraño. -Te ayudan a conquistar, pero Bella no tiene, ni tendrá ojos para ti, supéralo Mike y ve con Jessica que ella mínimo y te pela- Alice está a nada de dar un tremendo puñetazo, pero se está aguantando a tal grado de tener el puño demasiado apretado que hasta blanco se le ven los nudillos.

-Buenos días Chicos, nuevo ciclo escolar, nuevas oportunidades... Newton no empecemos con el pie izquierdo así que siéntate ya o sino tu y yo tendremos serios problema.-

Tin, tin ,tin Mike Newton fue salvado por la campana, sino fuera porque la maestra había entrado creo Mike estaría en menos de tres minutos en la enfermería.

-Bien éste año, no solo repasaremos un poco de lo que vieron el año anterior, también empezaremos Matemáticas Financieras, un poco de Limi... -Perdone Profesora Denali- Quién haya sido el loco que interrumpió a Tanya se quiere muy poco en verdad, la última vez que presencié algo similar duro 3 horas regañando al pobre ser humano que se plantó frente esa puerta. -¡Oh Edward!, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Creí que estarías dando clases?- ¿De dónde salió esta parte de Tanya, qué le pasa? Esa voz de niña buena, no le queda.

-¿¡Se dieron cuenta le llamó por su nombre de pila nunca había llamado a nadie por su nombre de pila o si!? - El susurro de Rose es apenas audible para nosotras 3.

-Supongo se conocen, será su pareja de turno o algo por el estilo- Concuerdo con Alice, debe ser su nueva pareja, pero no alcanzo a ver quién es, su voz ni la reconozco.

-No aún no profesora, necesitaba saber si usted, puede solicitarme la laptop que le prestó el profesor McCarthy -...-¡Tomala Tanyzorra! No eres de su agrado, eso se ve desde lejos, aunque no lo conozca, o puede que él simplemente este aparentando. Pero ve incómodo.- Rose jamás cambiará.

-Claro, deja que vayan por ella y que te la lleven, de acuerdo en unos 15 min. la tendrás, estas en el salón D-101,no es verdad?- ¿Desde cuándo ella es tan complaciente? Nunca la habíamos visto así, siempre es la persona hostil, que no puede ni servir al mismo presidente, aparte de zorra lame...-

-¿¡BELLA QUÉ TE PASO!?- Eso jamás lo esperaba de mi, hasta ellas se sorprendieron... Será un día largo, mas si sigo así de loca pareciéndome a Alice o a Rose criticando a medio mundo mi conciencia va a terminar matándose o yo terminaré harta de todo es...

-¡Bella, Bella! Te está hablando tanyzorra! Dijo que fueras por la computadora, rápido párate.- ¿ Que yo qué?

-Srita. ¿Swan me oyó lo que le dije? O se debo repetir 3 veces más, es para hoy, está en la sala de maestros en mi gaveta no tiene llave, vaya y la lleva al salón D-101, por favor- ¿¡Que le llevara qué a quién!? Acaso no le han dicho que no soy la mejor cargando y llevando cosas de un lado a otro... Digo no soy una torpe pero siempre me pasa algo, o me caigo o me pego, pero por suerte he dejado de accidentarme por lo mismo que le doy esas cosas a Rose, ella siempre me cuida de todo eso.

 _"Como puedas di un si Bella"_ -Si profesora Denali- _"Bien ahora sal tranquila, que no se de cuenta que estás en el limbo."_

-Bella una cosa más, dile que si desea algo más, que recuerde que estoy aquí y será un placer ayudarlo.- Eso fue algo tan extraño, hasta sentí el doble sentido.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 _"Bien Bella que puede pasar, solo tienes que tocar, no comprendo porque tanto nerviosismo, es solo un profesor más, ni que fuera el mejor actor de todos los tiempos._ " Genial ahora mi subconsciente ha despertado y creo que me estará contestando todo el tiempo.

Dios, siempre ha sido mi problema no he podido hablar con todos profesores. Cuando les ayudo son porque ya los conozco de tiempo o porque Charlie les ayuda en algo de la Policía, muchos de mis profesores son amigos de mi papá y me conocen desde pequeña. -Bien, aquí vamos- _"Tú puedes Bella, esto será rápido."_

Un simple toque a la puerta y listo. ¿No se supone que quería la computadora rápido, por qué no abre?

-Adelante, esta abierto- _"Crea un mantra Bella, puede ayudar"._ Saludo, sonrío, la entrego y me voy, saludo, sonrío, la entrego y me voy, saludo, sonrío, la entrego y me voy.

Si funciona... Genial, lo único que me faltaba el salón esta completamente solo.

-Pro... humm- Dios mi voz parece del Gallo Claudio

\- Profesor le manda la computadora la Maestra Denali, me pidió que le dijera que si necesitaba algo más me dijera por favor.- Okay sin respuesta alguna dejaré la computadora en el escritorio y me iré.

En menos de tres segundos, me están viendo unos hermosos ojos, jamás había visto un color de ojos tan lindo como el de él, podría decir que era como un miel intenso dándole paso al dorado creo que es el mismo al cual estaba viendo en el auditorio. ¡OH POR DIOS, SI ES EL MISMO!

Parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad entre la lucha interna de un chocolate aburrido y un dorado cautivador...

-Uhmm si, llámeme Edward... Perdone profesor Cullen...Este... muchas gracias ¿Cuál me dijo que era su nombre?- Parece que me preguntando mi nombre _"Eso está haciendo,tonta Bella"_ Pero no puedo dejar de ver ese rostro sin comparación, tiene el rostro más hermoso que jamás había visto, podría quedarme viéndole a la cara toda la vida es divina en verdad, tiene un cutis extraordinario, pero lo he visto de algún lado, pero ¿dónde?

-Perdone, Bella, Bella Swan, no hay de que, ¿Qué le digo a la Profesora sobre si necesita algo mas?

-No,no le diga nada, así estoy muy bien, muchas gracias nuevamente, creo que es hora de que regrese a clases no queremos que pierda el tiempo con recados que no son suyos, hasta pronto y gracias, podría cerrar la puerta al salir por favor.- Creo que esa fue la manera más sutil que han usado para correrme y decirme que mi presencia no es grata ahí.

-¿Disculpe, Srita Swan hoy en su horario le toco la clase de Literatura? Podría avisar que veremos una película para iniciar la clase, no he podido avisar a muchos de sus compañeros y que corran la voz por favor.

-Eh, si este, yo... Yo sí, si tengo esa clase hoy, claro yo les aviso profesor, no se preocupe, supongo que en la sala de audiovisual o ¿Será aquí?- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con este hombre que ni lo conozco y me aturde tanto simplemente con la mirada.

\- Oh si, se me había olvidado decirle, primero será aquí, para decirles unas cosas tal vez solo una media hora después nos iremos a el audiovisual 3, gracias nuevamente eso es todo. Lo siento por quitarle el tiempo ya puede volver. Gracias otra vez.- Nuevamente vuelvo a ser corrida de una manera sutil.

Dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego oh Dios este hombre en menos de 15 min. ¡Sacó lo peor de mí!

-Si no hay de que ,con permiso, iré a decir el recado no es necesario que lo agradezca tanto profesor- _"La cabeza en alto Bella y sal de aquí."_ Antes de que conteste algo saldré de aquí.

Pobre puerta, **con** ese tremendo azoton creo que hasta el vidrio retumbo, pero no me importa, este individuo no me va a tratar así, por más que fuera mi profesor.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Creo que debo tomarme un tiempo antes de entrar, ese hombre me bajó la felicidad, hasta sentí odio por él, tal vez solo es que el hecho de que me cayó un poco mal, tan guapo y tan grosero.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?-...-Bella, ya estás aquí, no tardaste nada, ¿Qué te dijo Edward?- ¡Ay su famoso Edward, pues su famoso Edward es un grosero, guapo, majadero, que posee unos ojos divinos, una cara espléndida!

-Me pidió que les diera un mensaje a mis compañeros.- Yupi,soy su mensajera. -Vamos Bella, diles que dijo...- Más ansiosa no se puede ver.

-Hey chicos... uhmm el profesor nuevo, el de literatura me dijo que primero la clase será en el salón D-101 y solo será media hora ya que veremos una película.- ¿Quién pone una película el primer día de clases?

\- ¿Eso es todo Bella?- ¿Desde cuándo soy Bella para Tanya?

-Si eso es todo Maestra, ¿Puedo sentarme?-...- Claro Bella, pide lo que vimos hoy, gracias a Dios Lilian prestó atención a la clase.

¡Puagh! Quiero un masaje, un simp...Tan notorio es lo que necesito que Alice se limita a sobarme mi espalda, sabiendo que eso puede calmarme; adoro que mis amigas me conocieran tan bien.

-Bien chicos no olviden su tarea para la siguiente clase - Tanya parece como niña chiquita esperando su regalo y así se va cerrando su carpeta que ni se fija si tira algo, si que le afecta estar con nuevos profesores.

-¡Gracias Dios, gracias! Creí que iba a morir aquí, no puedo entender para que nos dan tantas matemáticas si varios no estudiaremos algo que tenga que ver con eso- Rose se estira con tanta energía que contagia su cansancio.

-Lo se, ni en diseño de modas, ni literatura lo usamos tanto, dime para que queremos saber el limite de yo que sé al un cortar una tela para realizar una falda, no me quieran ver la cara- Alice casi lo dice gritando mientras las 3 recogemos las cosas para ir a Historia del Arte

-Ya chicas calma solo serán varias clases para que estamos en la universidad estudiando lo que más nos gusta- Trato de calmarlas mientras voy relajando por sus caritas de perrito triste, Alice en verdad nos enseña bien a utilizar esa cara.

-Es verdad y estaremos en New York o en Londres se imaginan- Nuestras caras son épicas al imaginarnos todo esto.

-Bien bien, mientras tanto vamos con el futuro padre de mis hijos y seamos felices imaginando todo lo que haremos- Dale con el padre de sus hijos Alice realmente esta loca.

-Estás mal, debe de tener unos 32 y tu diciendo babosadas, apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene más de 35 y tiene novia- Creo que Rose esta 100% de lo que dice, tal vez ya ha investigado en clase de matemáticas,para apostar contra Alice.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale ¿Estás realmente segura de querer perder? Te saldrá caro querida- Ahí está la psíquica Alice segura de si, apunto de ganar algo de marca o su comida favorita.

Mientras ellas van apostando yo me intento divertir ,aún tengo un poco de enojo, con sus ocurrencias sobre que desean apostar, me he quedado en una salida de compras en la cual Rose pagará o que fuéramos a un spa en el que igual pagaría la pobre de Rose, pero en cuanto entramos sentí una extraña paz, como si el enojó que había experimentado nunca hubiera pasado.

-¿Son las ultimas verdad chicas? Bueno pasen, cierren las puertas y tomen asiento por favor- Entonces si estaba en lo cierto la persona que se quitaba el abrigo, mientras nosotras como bobas nos acomodábamos en los 3 asientos libres que vimos, es nuestro profesor.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a cada uno de ustedes, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, simplemente llámenme Jasper no me gusta mucho las formalidades como profesor, maestro o que me hablen de Ud. no estoy tan viejo como aparento; empezaremos con lo básico, les preguntare su nombre, que desean estudiar y después si el tiempo me lo permite podrán preguntarme lo que gusten- ¿Cómo una persona podía generar tanta confianza a otra? Eso es lo que él nos está transmitiendo tan solo con su vista. -¿Quién desea comenzar?- Nos dice con una gran sonrisa que a varias del salón les sacó un suspiro de inmediato, incluyendo a la duende que teníamos en medio Rose y yo.

-¡YO! Yo quiero comenzar- Lo sabía ese grito era de mi pequeña duende -Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, tengo 17 años y voy a cumplir 18 la próxima semana, deseo de todo corazón estudiar diseño de modas y poder viajar para conocer los diferentes estilos y costumbres de vestimenta que hay en el mundo, deseo tener mi propia marca junto con mi amiga Rosalie- Pero si la enana no puede demostrar mayor felicidad con esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa que trae en la cara mientras ve al profesor y que maravilla él también le devuelve esa sonrisa.

-Felicidades Alice, me imagino que estás muy entusiasmada ya que es tu ultimo año y tienes planteados muchos logros, si no me equivoco-

-Uhmm bien el siguiente por favor.- Bueno y así llegamos hasta Rose que casi está diciendo lo mismo, afirmando lo que dijo Alice. Genial voy yo.

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan, quiero estudiar Literatura Inglesa y tal vez quiero irme a Londres porque me gusta más lo clásico y el romanticismo.- Bien, rápida y concisa ya lo tenía claro en mi mente desde que Alice había hablado para que no se detuviera tanto en mi.

-Tenemos mucha variedad aquí, escritores y literatos, diseñadores tanto de moda como gráficos, filósofos, pintores, muy bien, espero que todo lo que les enseñe les sirva de algo ya que no solo nos enfocaremos en Historia del arte, al rector Jenks se le olvido mencionar que nos veremos en historia universal así que conviviremos mucho damas y caballeros, bien ya que no hay más dudas, comencemos con lo bueno-

-Pero Profe/Jasper lo siento, no íbamos a hacerle preguntas también nosotros- Esa voz cantarina yo la conozco, aparte que está a mi lado... Esto es bueno y malo,otra clase en la que estoy segura no haré mucho y Jasper simplemente asintió sonriendo muy picaronamente a Alice.

\- Que chica tan lista, muy bien ya que lo recordaste comienza Alice por favor- Para nada iba a ser genial éste momento de la clase. Allie se va a llevar todo el tiempo que pueda en conocer a su nueva víctima de acoso escolar.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué estudiaste y cuántos años tienes?- Tan directa Alice, como siempre.

\- Jaja, estudié Historia, mi especialidad es la Historia Universal, me apasiona la Guerra Civil y tengo 24 años, siguiente- ¿Qué más querían saber? Con eso varias chavas lo estaban comiendo vivo, realmente se veía joven.

Rose parece niña aburrida viéndose las uñas a cada 5 minutos ya que en efecto Alice debe saber todo lo que quiera de su nuevo crush, ni nos está pelando,tal vez pueda entretenernos a Rose y a mi.

Quizá un dibujito donde un Rolls Royce atropelle al bruto Royce King, nunca me han salido muy bien los coches, pero si las personas, entonces si le pongo un letrero al coche diciendo la maca pueda funcionar.

-Rose... Gatita toma.- Jamás se han molestado conmigo ni Alice cuando le digo Pequeña Duende o Enana, y Rosalie Rose o Gatita ya que su padre así le dice.

La cara de Rose pasa de aburrida a tratar de aguantarse la risa, que bueno así fue como Rose revivió. Mi respuesta viene en 3...2... Oh vaya el toque del descanso y por fin podemos ir por algo de desayunar.

-Venga Rosie ya no pongas esa cara te compro algo para que vuelvas a la vida, ¿Acaso no te gusto mi dibujo?- Esa sonrisa significo que ya todo estaba de vuelta.

-Si me encanto Bella, solo que estoy cansada trabajar en vacaciones y luego nuestros desvelos, siento que a esta hora debería...¡Mira mira, ahí va Jake, corre te vemos en la cafetería! No te preocupes en la mesa de siempre corre- Dios mi oportunidad, no puedo creerlo _"Es ahora o nunca Swan"_ y mi subconsciente aparece de nuevo.

 _"Respira, sólo se directa,ve al grano,no hagas tantos rollos, simplemente dile que quieres salir con él "_ Si claro como si no muriera de miedo en este instante. ¿Qué pasa si no me quiere ni hablar aún?

-¡Jake, jake! ¿Podemos hablar por favor?- Que bien se ve hoy, en verdad no entendía que hicimos mal, bueno si lo sabia, pero todo era un mal entendido eso lo había averiguado ya, fue culpa de Lauren, aunque de él también por ceder.

-¡Oh, Bella! Que sorpresa, te ves muy bien hoy. Claro que sí podemos hablar ¿Por qué no hablamos en el patio? Se ve que se está despejando el cielo, aprovechemos- Él sabe mejor que nadie cuanto me gustaba estar bajo un cielo despejado o un poco de Sol.

-Ok vamos.- Y me toma por el hombro como de costumbre, espero que no se note que estoy nerviosa.

-Por aquí esta bien- Yo solo puedo asentir con mi cabeza. _"Te comió la lengua el ratón, Bella, dile algo ."_

-Dime Bells que necesitas- Dios como le digo que quiero salir con él otra vez, esto no es nada fácil. _"Si que lo es, te haz hecho monólogos sobre éste momento aplicalos ahora."-_ Bien Jake quería saber, uhmm, si tú estas desocupado este sábado, ya que quería salir contigo- Listo directo y conciso ni sonó como pregunta pero bueno. _"Fue fácil y tú llorando Bella."_ ¡Oh cállate, ahora resulta que mi voz interna es más fuerte que yo! Pues sal más seguido.

Parece que el color de su cara cambia cada 3 segundos, ¿Me rechazará, me diría que ya tenía novia, Santo Dios qué esta pensando?, ¿Cuánto llevo aquí esperando su respuesta? _"Ni 10 segundos."_

-Wow, Bella, si que has cambiado, no esperaba algo tan directo de tu parte, por supuesto que si, ¿A dónde quieres ir? – ¡En verdad dijo que sí, VOY A VOLVER A SALIR CON JACOB BLACK!

-Bella, sigues aquí, te he preguntado que si a dónde quieres ir, ¿Estás bien?- Creo que en verdad parezco patética por como estoy actuando.

-Si lo siento es que el ambiente me tranquilizo demasiado, realmente no tengo un lugar destinado para que vayamos, así que, ¿Por qué no al cine? Y después si quieres podemos ir a comer pizza, como en los viejos tiempo- " _Claro Bella como en los viejos tiempos, yo creo que esta pensando que no has superado nada, bien ahí."_

-De acuerdo, acepto lo del cine, pero abrieron un nuevo restaurante, ¿por qué no vamos allá?- _"Bueno creo que no piensa que estas perdida, hasta ahora te esta sonriendo y que sonrisa."_

-Bien Bella, debo ir a comprar mi desayuno, te hablo en la semana para que nos pongamos de acuerdo y ver la hora en que te recoja ¿Esta bien?-... -Si esta bien, hablamos en la semana, nos vemos luego Jake- Creo que tengo que sentarme y concentrarme, no puedo con mi felicidad en este preciso momento, debo ir a decírselo a Rose y Alice, tienen que ayudarme para pensar, que ponerme y que me den consejos nuevamente. Aunque se que no estarán muy de acuerdo en varias cosas.

Dios y apenas es Lunes, en verdad será una semana muy larga y pesada, iniciar clases en Lunes siempre me pareció una idea tan atroz y desesperante. Ahora lo confirmo.

 **Hola a toda y todos... Nunca les pasó que se enamoraron de algún profesor o profesora?**

 **Bueno pues a todos los que nos ha pasado de esto se trata un poco ésta historia, supongo que a muchos les hubiera encantado ser correspondidos pues por suerte a Bella le pasó ( hubo un tiempo que a mi igual)**

 **No juzguen a Edward antes de conocerlo, al principio será un poco frío porque porque su conciencia lo está matando, pero en realidad es un romántico. No es que Jasper y Emmett no tengan conciencia conciencia, que ellos no tienen tanto problema ( que el padre de tu futura sea Policía no ayuda)**

 **Lo siento si actualizo muy lento tenía 3 capítulos pero la historia me dolía aún, entonces lo borré, recuerdo de memoria lo que escribí pero decidí darle más drama y más romance. Actualmente estoy estudiando para mi examen de admisión a Medicina, así que tengan paciencia intentaré subir rápido.**

 **PD. Estoy en mi celular, lamento las faltas de ortografía o gramática.**

 **Besos Ale.**


	3. Capítulo 2 Sentimientos erróneos

**En la** **cafetería**

-Ya no puedo más iré a buscarla en este preciso momento, creo que ya se tardaron mucho, ¿no crees? Santo Dios Rose y si le dijo que n...o ¡NO!- -Por lo que más quieras Alice deja de gritar por poco y tiro mi jugo, calma. – En verdad tenía a unas dos locas guacamayas por amigas, se puede escuchar todo lo que dicen apenas y pasas por la mesa en la que siempre comíamos.

-Calma Alice, ya estoy aquí, sana y salva sin una gota derramada por tristeza, más bien diría yo que es por felicidad y por un enorme nudo de nervios que traía encima...Jake dijo que si, lo invite y dijo que sí esto es más que fantástico- Sus caras no tiene precio creo que si le tomo una foto para que lo recuerden siempre puede servir como extorsión cada vez que planean hacer algo loco y descabellado.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Bella, dijo que si, Santo Dios tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, comprar ropa, ver como te vas a maquillar, toda una odisea para tan pocos días… Espera ¿cuándo saldrán? – Genial active el modo Nigel de la película El diablo viste a la moda en Alice, creo que si pensaba que esta semana iba a ser lenta ahora será peor.

-Alice, deja a Bella en paz, la vas a traumar más de lo que ya la tienes, nena tranquila yo te defenderé si esta psicópata intenta matarte probando millones de atuendos para tu cita; aparte Alice ni dejaste que Bella mencionara que paso en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Jake ¿Qué le dijiste y él qué contestó?.- Amo más que nunca a Rose en este momento.

\- Pues bien, intenté no titubear y fui directa al grano así que le dije que si quería salir conmigo el Sábado, me dijo que si, ya saben lo que hacíamos antes ir al cine y que tal vez iremos a cenar en un restaurante nuevo que abrieron hace poco, ahora lo malo es que no se la hora…Eso fue todo lo que paso. – Eso de mantener un silencio tan largo para mis amigas es raro, pero ahorita como que se les está haciendo costumbre.

-¡Wow Bella! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan directa? Pero me alegro, sino, no le hubieras dicho nada a Jake, aunque de verdad deseo que tengas más citas pero con más chicos.- Al parecer a todos les estaba sorprendiendo eso y en esto se incluye también Rose, se muy bien como se siente, ellas fueron las que me encontraron hecha pedazos en mi recámara, por culpa de Jake y Lauren. Aunque Jake se justificó por borracho y que Lauren le había puesto algo, hace 2 años lo creí una locura, ¿Qué mujer hace eso y más a nuestra edad? El chiste es que en la fiesta de Alice, una de tantas que hace al año, los encontré en el baño de la recámara de Alice, la pobre tapizo todo de nuevo y cambió absolutamente todo. El verlos tan cariñosos,semi desnudos me tiro demasiado, estuve deprimida mucho tiempo, tanto que en vacaciones huimos Rosalie, Alice y yo con mi madre, el Sol me ayudó bastante, solté todas las lágrimas necesarias en el mar y por una extraña razón comencé a stalkear a Jake, vi que estaba arrepentido y deprimido eso fue lo que me llevó a perdonarlo y querer dar una segunda oportunidad, para Rose fue una estúpida acción, para Allie, simplemente me dijo "Si te hace feliz aquí estaremos para ti, pero recuerda no todo es lo que parece".

\- Sabes creo...- - ¡Oh por Dios chicas no saben el chisme que acaba de surgir por la sala de maestros!- Genial cuando Alice está a punto de decir algo llega la guacamaya número 1 Jessica Stanley, digo me cae bien Jess, pero cuando tiene un chisme o esta con la hueca de Lauren cambia totalmente.

-Jess, cálmate te has puesto hasta roja, ¿Qué paso?- Creo que Alice se tomó algo para relajarse o se enojó porque la callaron.

\- ¡Ay! Es que vine corriendo porque en verdad el chisme está muy bueno, deja que llegue Ángela y les cuento todo, no tarda fue a su casillero.- Al parecer era demasiado grande y escandaloso lo que nos iban a contar,tanto para que Ángela lo supiera siendo ella tan desinteresada con los chismes.

-¡Miren por fin ahí viene Ang! Está en la entrada y también parece que corrió… Pues ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Jess?- Creo que nadie me hace caso, están muy atentas a que Ang llegue a la mesa.

-¡Bien chicas estamos todas! Ang empiézales a contar lo que viste y después les diré lo que yo escuché.- Creo que Jess estará encantada de saber que no necesita un megáfono para su discurso de Bienvenida del Viernes.

-Dios es que sigo sin creérmelo, bien todo empezó cuando iba hacia la oficina del Sr Robert,el que nos proporciona los espacios para hacer ejercicio, porque el profesor McCarty me dijo que si podía ir a pedir el gimnasio para comenzar a hacer las pruebas de los equipos, cuando iba para allá comencé a escuchar unos gritos como de suplica venían del salón D101 creo que estaba la maestra Denali y el profesor el nuevo de literatura no recuerdo bien su apellido.-

-Cullen...Ehmm es el profesor Cullen, le llevé la laptop de la maestra Tanya- Rayos yo y mi bocota. Alice solo puso los ojos en blanco eso significo un "Bella te metiste tu solita en un gran hoyo".

\- ¡LO CONOCISTE, ¿CÓMO ES?!- Sigo opinando yo y mi bocota, creo que Jess no entiende que estamos en la cafetería y la mitad de los estudiantes nos ven en éste instante.

\- Relájate Jess, si lo conocí, deja que Ang termine de contarnos que paso después- Mi mejor escudo,q continuar con el chisme.

-Bien como les estaba contando, iba pasando entonces escuche que una voz femenina, o séase la Maestra Tanya, le decía al profesor Cullen que solo era por esta ocasión que prometía no volver a tratarlo de tú en la escuela, ya que todo el entusiasmo que traía por su llegada no lo podía ocultar, entonces fue el momento en el que se le tiro a los brazos y lo quiso BESAR , él por su puesto se hizo a un lado de una manera muy ágil que ni yo me di cuenta y le dijo que se tranquilizará que le daba las gracias porque los había recomendado que él y sus amigos estarían en deuda con ella, pero que no mal interpretara las cosas, que eran colegas y amigos nada más, que lo nunca pudo funcionar.- Auch, creo que ni yo he tenido una bateada tan fea, digo no soy experta en todo esto pero nunca me han tratado así.

-Creo que se lo merece siempre anda encima de cada profesor nuevo y guapo que entra en esta escuela, no espero que los otros dos guapos la rechacen- Wow Jess anda con todo, creo que realmente le gusta Edward

 _"Edward, ¿Bella le has dicho Edward, es tu profesor, no deberías estar hablándole así, aparte ese hombre te hace cambiar de humor cada 5 minutos. Claro es todo un Adonis hecho y derecho, realmente ea guapo, son tan para cual, el mismo carácter y es maestro de Liter..._ – Oh por Dios, ya cállate, me vas a volver loca- En verdad que mi mente subconsciente está torurtandome, yo no pienso que sea muy guapo ni que compartamos el mismo carácter, es más detesto su carácter es muy grosero y pedante.

-Pues en mi opinión los dos son tal para cual, tanto el profesor Cullen como la maestra Tanya, son unos creídos adultos que desean que los complazcan y aparte son muy groseros, supongo que la rechazo porque estaba en la escuela y no quiere problemas por chismes con los alumnos. Por eso creo que él la rechazo- En el nombre de todos lo más sagrado pero eso lo estaba pensando no lo quería decir, realmente solo salió de mi boca.

-Wow, Bella, se nota que ese "grosero" como tú lo has llamado, te está empezando a gustar, no has escuchado que todo lo opuesto se atrae y como él ea todo un hombre sumamente guapo y tú bueno, eres tú, pero no pierdas tu tiempo querida, debemos saber que no sale con nadie, quizá no con alguien como tú, al parecer no eres de su tipo y Tan, bueno como le dicen Tanyzorra menos. – Lo que me faltaba la abeja reina de las huecas Lauren Mallory, la chica que se cree demasiado para los demás ha llegado.

\- Bella, te gusta, por eso no me querías decir como era verdad, que pilla lo querías solo para ti.- -Oh Jess cállate, a Bella no le gusta, se ve que le molesta más porque cuando regreso de entregarle la computadora estaba hecha una fiera – Gracias Alice pero no me pongas más tierra en este entierro.

\- Pues como no estarlo, te rechazo, ¿no es así Bella?- Lauren si no se calla en este momento saldrá golpeada por mí o por Rose.

\- Contesta Zwan, no pasa nada estamos entre amigas, ya dejaste en claro tus sentimientos, solo entiende que no estas a mi nivel para ganármelo. Digo ya te gané uno.- ""Far away,the ship is taking me far away from the memories ,Of the people who care if I live or die _"Sigue cantando Bella, sigue no la escuches._

-A ver, hueca de pacotilla, yo que tú me iba callando, no se si recuerdas que aún me debes una cita en el baño para una golpiza que nunca se te olvidará, porque yo todavía recuerdo lo que hiciste en las pruebas del año pasado para que Allie no pudiera entrar, si lo recuerdas rubia oxidada.- Aquí salió por fin la chica ruda y cálida de Rosalie Lilian Hale – Porque no vas a rogarle a Tyler Crowley un poco de afecto, creo que el tinte que usas te está haciendo daño en la cabeza,aunque creo que en otras partes también, ¿Qué fue lo que escuché en vacaciones por parte de unos chavos? ¡Oh ya la recuerdo, ERES UNA FRIA QUE NO CALIENTA NADA.- Y el remate, Alice

-Muy bien hombre dentro del cuerpo de una mujer.- Auch eso es para Rose. -Y pequeño Hobbit, dejen que Bella se defienda ya esta grande, no lo creen. Vamos Bella, no me vas a negar que te batearon o que Jake te dejó por mi,hasta donde yo recuerdo, viste todo.- Round 2, que nunca se cansará, desde que me mudé ha hecho lo mismo.

\- Mira, primero que nada que no te alcance tu vocabulario suficiente para insultarme, no significa que tengas que usar palabras que estoy muy segura las sacaste de la película y no leyendo el libro. Segundo no tengo que ponerme a tú nivel, me parece que la bateada en todo momento por Tyler fue otra, y si te refieres a lo que pasó con Jake déjame decirte estamos muy bien, porque no te vas ya y me dejas en paz-¡He dicho!, creo que no lo pude decir mejor.

-Sigue metida en tus libros Zwan- ' _Si, anda vete, mínimo tendremos con que defendernos._ -Es Swan, tonta – No le digas más Rose que ni son regresa.

-Ya, Rose esta bien déjala, los chismes generan chismes, no tenía que haber dicho nada de lo que dije y Jess, si, si es muy guapo, tiene lindos ojos pero eso no le quita que sea hostil, arrogante, pedante y grosero para ser un profesor nuevo...Bien chicas, voy al baño, debo ir antes de entrar a clases, las veo en el salón de Litera…- Demonios, nos toca Literatura- Uhmm Literatura, es en el D-101, después veremos una película.- Si no me preparo psicológicamente de que estaré 1 hora con 50 min en ese salón con alguien que en este momento por causa de una tonta, que genera un chisme y por como me trato, no soportaré nada y me tendré que salir para relajarme o llorar.

 **En el baño**

\- Escuchaste los chismes que andan diciendo sobre la Maestra Denali y el Profesor Cullen, son pareja, me parece que no hacen una buena pareja ella es muy mayor para él, no?- ¡Ay no es verdad!

\- Deja tú eso, creo que él no quiere que nadie se entre, pero no sabe que aquí todo corre muy rápido, también escuchaste que corrieron al entrenador anterior por una relación con Tanya, con razón pues venía su verdadera pareja.-

\- Basta ya cállense, por lo que más quieran, solo son chismes, dejen a mi guapo Cullen que es un pan que los Dioses nos mandaron- Esto es el colmo hasta en el baño una no puede estar en paz, si creí que iba a ser difícil este año, ahora estoy segura que será un tormento.

\- ¡Shsh! Amanda estas drogada o qué te…Cállate alguien viene, vámonos-... -¡Oh eres tú Alice, cómo estás! ¿Viste la nueva temporada de ropa que sacó Dior?-...-Ahmm Hola Amanda, lo siento ehmm si la vi es hermosa, ¿Vieron si Bella entró aquí?-

-No, solo estamos nosotras 3. Bueno nos vamos tenemos Historia Universal. Ciao.-

\- Adiós...¿Bella?, Bells, ¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás bien?- Oh genial, afrontar a Alice, por favor en este momento no.

-Sigo aquí Alice en un momento salgo.- _"Valor Bella, solo es un día pesado."_ Más lo será si sigo como loca contestandome.

\- Cariño, te encuentras bien, se que lo que dijo la hueca de Mallory te afecto, sino, no te hubieras venido para acá sin nostoras,- …- Si Alice, estoy bien solo un poco cansada de tanto chisme que mis oídos escucharon en menos de una hora, eso es todo- Bien esa sonrisa que me esta poniendo me convence de que por ahora no dirá nada.

\- Bella, no quise preguntar que pasaba, pero después de que regresaste de entregarle la computadora a el profesor venías muy molesta, ¿Qué sucedió?- Error, no fue esa sonrisa, fue la de "Sacarás la sopa como sea."

\- Simplemente no congeniamos eso fue todo, es muy déspota, grosero, altanero y con los chismes ya no sabe uno que pensar. Se ve un hombre muy inteligente y se que me ayudará su clase para entrar a mi carrera, pero su actitud me molesta, sabes que odio ese tipo de personas,aunque a veces me ponga igual.- Si evade Bella, sólo evade.

\- No hagas caso a los chismes, aunque haya sido Ang la que lo contó, son nada más que chismes y con respecto a que no congeniaron, es nuevo tu fuiste igual cuando regresaste a la escuela lo recuerdas, habías cambiado mucho y te cerraste, él debe protegerse para que los alumnos no le agarren la medida. Si en eso tenía razón Alice, solo fue el primer día supongo que con el tiempo mejorará. Aparte yo fui algo similar, no quería que nadie se acercara para hablarme hasta fui grosera con ellas. Estaba muy mal por lo de mis padres.

-Tienes razón vamos, se nos hace tarde-...- Cierto, tengo un buen presentimiento de éste años.- Oh no, no por favor, cuando dice eso, significa que algo pasará alrededor de una de las 3.

 **Salón D-101**

-Bien damas y caballeros comencemos, por favor cierren la puerta me parece que ya están todos aquí- …. – ¡NO! Esperen no cierren, corre Bella, apúrate que están a punto de cerrar. ¡CORRE!- Alice ¿Quieres que me mate o qué? Traigo una bendita agujetas desamarrada.

\- Ya voy espérame, diles que no cierren- Genial primer día y llego tarde.

\- Lo siento profesor, no solemos llegar tarde, es que no nos dejaban pasar en el pasillo, los chicos estaban jugando, ya sabe como es el primer día.- A ver si nos deja pasar con esa cara de… bueno ni sé como tiene su cara Alice no me deja ver bien, supongo que nos dirá que no, con eso de que es muy altanero.

-Bien señoritas, tengo reglas, no siempre hago estas consideraciones, espero que sea la última y la primera vez que suceda algo así -…- Pasen y tomen asiento rápido- Dios su voz sí que perturba, hasta llega a dar miedo.

\- Lo siento, ven Bella ahí esta Rose-…- Perdón profesor, con permiso.- _"Bien pasa rápido y se acabo, no te verá, no lo veas."_

-Oh Srita. Swan yo creí que no era una persona de retardos, espero de verdad sea la última vez que pase esto, por favor siéntese rápido, me parece que sus amigas le han guardado un asiento.- Respira. Inhala, exhala, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-No volverá a pasar, no se preocupe, no acostumbro a ser así-… 14, 15,16, Dios que hostil.

-De acuerdo, ¿En qué estábamos?- - Se iba a presentar, profesor- - Gracias Srita… - -Mallory, profesor, Srita Lauren Mallory. Su cara de menosprecio no tiene comparación y no es para menos lo único que le falta a Lauren es quitarse el sostén y lanzarlo a su escritorio como en un concierto de Rock.

\- Para ahorrarnos las preguntas hacia a mí comenzaré con algo breve si puedo y luego pasaré lista, les explicaré un poco de la clase y nos iremos a audiovisual 3 para ver una película de la cual quiero un resumen, comentario personal, son chicos pre/universitarios por la tanto quiero que sea algo decente y tiene que llevar portada ¿De acuerdo? También me encantaría que empezaran a leer Cumbres Borrascosa, lo vamos a comentar la siguiente clase, hasta ahora ¿todo bien entendido?- Santo Dios es un robot o de dónde cree que el tiempo nos alcance y pretende que todo esto esté para mañana.

-No creo que nos dé tiempo de todo,está loco.- Concuerdo con quien haya dicho eso.

-¿Disculpen? Tienen comentarios, sin pena chicos, esto es solo una clase en la cual deberán hablar demasiado. Así que les recomiendo hablen alto, no importa si el comentario me disgusta, les contestaré con el debido respeto- Genial, hablar, lo que me encanta, mi sarcasmo se puede ver a un kilómetro.

\- Bien. Soy el profesor Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen, viví aquí desde que era un niño pero a los 15 años me mudé a Alaska, me reincorporé a dar clases apenas éste año, ya que estaba en una etapa de mi vida en la que me quise ocupar de la música, soy pianista profesional, tengo una especialidad en eso, durante la carrera de Literatura hice la carrera de Música, detesto el desorden y la indisciplina, no doy segundas oportunidades fácilmente.- Me mira fijamente ¿ Por qué demonios voltea a verme, por qué no ve hacia Alice? La expresión en su rostro es de lo más extraña, hostil y airada. ¿Pianista profesional? Claro ya decía que lo conocía de algún lado, cuando fui a Jacksonville, mi mamá me llevó a un concierto de música clásica, venían de Alaska, para un beneficencia o algo así, pero se veía más joven,quizá tenía unos 17 o menos.

-Bien, he dado clases varias veces, más que nada en donde vivía antes, pero no hablemos del pasado, estoy aquí para enseñarles todo lo que se de Literatura, verán que iremos demasiado rápido y no estoy interesado en las personas que se retrasan, ya que leeremos bastante les pido que vayan practicando en la agilidad de su lectura. También soy considerado y gentil con las personas que son considerados con mi materia. Por favor anoten en un cuaderno limpio si es que tienen lo siguiente:

 ** _La literatura antigua hasta el siglo V, Literatura antigua de India, Literatura sánscrita, Literatura antigua de China, Literatura antigua de Japón, Antigüedad clásica, Los griegos, Los romanos, Literatura medieval (siglos V-XV), Literatura Latina, Literatura china, América, Literatura de la edad moderna europea (siglos XV-XVIII), Literatura renacentista, Literatura barroca, Literatura contemporánea._**

 ** _Las lecturas serán para promediar, 3 libros por cada evaluación._**

-Wow, que hermosa letra, ¿ya te diste cuenta se va derecho?-… - ¿Ya viste? Es perfecto, tenían razón las demás.- Cuchicheos eso es lo único que genera éste ser humano.

\- Oh, mira Bella, ¿ya viste su caligrafía?, es perfecta, muy pulcra diría yo- Alice tiene toda la razón es perfecta, en verdad es muy linda, creo que es como si alguien la hubiera impreso en el pizarrón, sin ninguna inclinación, no hay nada imperfecto.

\- Silencio todo el mundo. – Continua siendo tan prepotente aunque todo tenga perfecto. Wow ¿yo dije eso en verdad? – Bien, me parece que no podremos tomar lista si quiero que vean esta película, debo comentar que existirán veces en las que los libros que lean no serán de la época, ni el género literario que estemos viendo en clase, también les dejó a su disposición poder leer un libro elegido por ustedes, por cada libro quiero un reporte de lectura de 5 cuartillas, sí, sí, ya me imagino que dirán es mucho, pero créanme que les conviene todo esto que estoy haciendo.- ¿Que nos conviene? Creo que al profesor lo explotaron cuando era un pequeño, por eso debe ser así de enojon y loco. ¿Acaso no cree que tenemos otras cosas que hacer?, Me parece que me empezaré a desvelarme muy seguido. Terminaré acampando en la escuela.

-Bien todos por favor trasládense al salón de audiovisual 3, veremos la película de La Odisea, asi que llévense todas sus cosas y vamos, deprisa no tenemos mucho tiempo y si no terminamos la veremos la siguiente clase. – Genial la manada de salvajes siempre tienen que salir corriendo y empujándose, creo que Alice y Rose entendieron que aún no deseaba matarme por ir a ver una película.

-Srita Swan, por favor vaya a pedir el salón y que nos conecten todo lo necesario, no tarde la espero allá.- ¿Que hoy es día de manden a Swan para que se mate al caminar?

-Si profesor, ya voy.- " _Espera Bella, deja que salga…"_ -¿Alice, Rose, me acompañan, antes de que le aviente lo que tenga a la mano a ese, profesor?- ¿En que número iba cuando me cansé de contar?

\- Venga, vamos y cálmate, es que no tiene a nadie conocido y tú le llevaste la compu, yo creo que por eso te molesta con ese favor.- Ja! Ni yo me creo eso Rose, por Dios.

-Ya da igual, venga vamos rápido para que no piense que se nos hace costumbre llegar tarde.-… - Por cierto Bella, por qué lo odiaste, me parece que llega a ser un poco amable, acaso no te gusto la clase, eso de leer 3 libros se te hará fácil, ¿Verdad que nos ayudaras a estas dos pobres almas?- Ese puchero, al que siempre tengo que decir que sí, ese mismo que Alice nos enseña. Ahora entiendo a mi padre cuando hago eso.

-Ja! Están equivocadas que les leeré los libros, bien les ayudaré con uno y uds. tratan de leer los demás ¿De acuerdo?- Que le hago al tonto si siempre nos hemos ayudado. Y ellas hacen resumen con lo que les cuento.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

\- Profesor Cullen, las llaves y el control, me dijeron que no podían venir, pero que el DVD funcionaba muy bien, ¿Necesita algo más?- Espero que diga que no o que mande a alguien más.

-Creí que no iban a llegar, aunque solo la mande a ud. ¿Siempre debe ir acompañada para todo?, bien, bien, vaya a abrir por favor – ¡Agh, que no tiene 2 manitas y dos pies para moverse muy bien o qué le sucede. Un simple gracias hubiera mostrado su himildad. Hombre flojo.

-Ya esta, listo chicos entren y guarden silencio.-

\- Listas para 1 hora de la Odisea...

 _ **Media hora más tarde**_.

-¿Por qué no compramos algo para no nos durmiéramos, un chicle tal vez?- -Rose, no es el cine, anda presta atención, que tal si luego quiero hacer una fiesta Griega y debes ayudar-… -Chicas cállense, que no ven que nos van a…-…-Se aburre Srita Swan me parece que esto tiene que ser importante para usted, ¿no lo cree así?- Genial, esto es más que genial, primera vez que llego tarde, primera vez que no se le olvida mi apellido a 1 solo profesor y primera vez que me regañan en toda mi preparatoria. Además él que sabe sobre si es importante para mi o no.

-No he perdido nada de la película les decía a mis compañeras que debíamos guardar silencio, eso fue todo.-…- La vista a la pantalla Sritas, ahí no perderán nada y no se aburrirán.- Esto es el colmo.

-…-

Bien chicos pueden salir e ir a su siguiente clase, los veo el viernes, traigan lo que les pedí y comiencen a leer Cumbres Borrascosas desde ahora, se les hará más fácil todo,les recuerdo por si lo olvidaron, un resumen con comentario personal, tal vez 3 cuartillas estarán bien. Hasta luego.-

¡Por fin mi Dios!, por fin, ahora solo faltan 3 clases más y la querida clase de gimnasia, creo que moriré el día se me está haciendo súper largo y no he vuelto a ver a Jacob.

-Bella, estás aquí, ya están terminando de salir- Uhmm, ya todos salieron, hasta al hostil –Oh, no me di cuenta, perdón, vámonos ya casi esta terminando el día solo quiero llegar a mi casa- Si mi cuarto, un té, mi tarea, otro té y a dormir.

-¡Ay, chicas es Lunes! Me voy a morir de verdad ya no puedo, alguien me explica por qué siempre nos atontamos cada vez que regresamos- Estoy tan de acuerdo con Rose, ¿Por qué?

-Bellita, en vez de que vayas a tu casa y estés solita hasta que llegue Charlie por qué no vamos a mi casa y hacemos la tarea y te quedas a comer, Rose también va ir, piénsalo pídele permiso a Charlie.- Una tarde de descanso, tarea, creo que puedo cambiar mis planes y desahogarme con mis amigas haciendo los deberes.

-Antes de la clase de gimnasia le hablo y le digo el plan, gracias Alice- Solo 3 clases más y podremos irnos de aquí. Nunca creí que fuera tan agotadora la prepa.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Hola papá, ¿ qué tal tu día? -...-Un poco agotadot Bells, ¿Y el tuyo?.- ¿Cómo explicarle que detesto a mi nuevo profesor,al cual debería amar por la materia que imparte, que me parece lo conocí hace tiempo y lo creía un chico muy carismático y elegante por tocar el piano, ahors es un torpe, hostil y prepotente.

-Bien, las clases fueron...muy...educativas.-...-Bella, ¿pasa algo? Te oyes un poco extraña, ¿Te hicieron algo, te habló Jake?- Se me olvidaba que sabía parte de la historia.

\- Estoy bien, solo que tendré gimnasia y realmente detesto esa clase, solo cuando nadamos pero te hablaba para pedirte permiso para ir a la casa de Alice a estudiar y hacer tarea.-

\- ¿Solo harán eso?

-Sí pa, ese es plan, no te preocupes vale, si quieres puedes pasar por mi o le digo a Rose que me de un aventón hasta la casa, no se si ella se vaya a quedar a dormir- Di que sí, por lo que más quieras Charlie di que sí.

-Bien Bella, por favor termina todo antes de que empiecen a perder el tiempo en yo que se cuantas cosas, de acuerdo, recuerda que es el último empujón para ya graduarte, nos vemos en la casa, no llegues tarde, comeré en la oficina. Pórtate bien cielo, te quiero con cuidado.- Gracias al cielo que me dejo, supongo que si estará muy ocupado para ir a comer a casa y no me quiere dejar sola, aparte habló muy rápido, debe estar ocupado, le tendré que decir a Rose que me lleve.

 **Hola a todas/todos.**

 **Éste es el segundo capítulo, trato de hacerlos largos o bueno en mi cel parecen jaja. La letra de Edward era Edwardian Script ITC es como cursiva. Pero aquí no puedo poner algo similar**

 **Espero que les guste déjenme sus comentario, ésta historia me cuesta trabajo en escribirla aquí en mi cel y subirla, más por el tiempo de que debo estudiar y escribir, pero está bien me gusta complacerlos un poco por eso me esfuerzo, aparte porque ahorita no uso mucho mi laptop.**

 **Les mando un beso y un abrazo, disfruten estos pequeños 2 capítulos.**

 **Ale**


	4. Capítulo 3 Teorías que confunden

**Bueno los personajes no son míos obviamente, pero la historia es completamente de mi autoría, espero les guste.**

-Hola papá, ¿ qué tal tu día? -...-Un poco agotador Bells, ¿Y el tuyo?.- ¿Cómo explicarle que detesto a mi nuevo profesor,al cual debería amar por la materia que imparte, que me parece lo conocí hace tiempo y lo creía un chico muy carismático y elegante por tocar el piano, ahora es un torpe, hostil y prepotente.

-Bien, las clases fueron...muy...educativas.-...-Bella, ¿pasa algo? Te oyes un poco extraña, ¿Te hicieron algo, te habló Jake?- Se me olvidaba que sabía parte de la historia.

\- Estoy bien, solo que tendré gimnasia y realmente detesto esa clase, solo cuando nadamos pero te hablaba para pedirte permiso para ir a la casa de Alice a estudiar y hacer tarea.-

\- ¿Solo harán eso?

-Sí pa, ese es plan, no te preocupes vale, si quieres puedes pasar por mi o le digo a Rose que me dé un aventón hasta la casa, no se si ella se vaya a quedar a dormir- Di que sí, por lo que más quieras Charlie di que sí.

-Bien Bella, por favor termina todo antes de que empiecen a perder el tiempo en yo que sé cuantas cosas, de acuerdo, recuerda que es el último empujón para ya graduarte, nos vemos en la casa, no llegues tarde, comeré en la oficina. Pórtate bien cielo, te quiero con cuidado.- Gracias al cielo que me dejo, supongo que sí estará muy ocupado para ir a comer a casa y no me quiere dejar sola, aparte habló muy rápido, debe estar ocupado, le tendré que decir a Rose que me lleve.

\- Listo chicas, me dejó, ¿Rose no habrá problemas que me regreses a mi casa cuando terminemos?-

-Ay Bella bobita, nunca es molestia, vámonos ya que por fin terminó este día de locos.- Si por fin terminó este día, solo quiero mi cama. O la de Alice.

-Bella, Bella ¡BELLA!- Demonios no, por favor ya me quiero ir de aquí. ¡Ángela no hagas esto!

-Ang-, ¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo?- Di que no, di que no, que simplemente te vienes a despedir.

-Oh no, yo realmente no necesito nada, pero como me tocó ahorita Literatura, me dijo el profesor que si puedes ir, que necesita tu ayuda, ya que tu le llevaste la computadora, podrías hacerle este favor- Genial, lo que me faltaba, no puede ser.

-Este, es que ya me iba, pero...bueno, ¿está en el mismo salón que dio clases hoy?- Esto era lo último que me podía pasar cuando por fin ya me iba a ir.

-Si, me pidió que simplemente pasaras, porque está ocupado con unas planeaciones, no le entendí del todo. Bueno chicas me voy a mi casa ya, hoy fue un día agotador.- ¡Ay Ang, si no te quisiera tanto, te estaría gritando, pero que se le puede hacer. Es mejor que vaya si me quiero ir ya.

-Chicas las veo en un momento, no creo que tarde mucho, les marcó cuando ya venga para el coche, ¿De acuerdo?- Si me apuro en llegar no creo que me tarde tanto.

-Bella, espera te acompañamos- Creo que si dijeron algo así, realmente no escuché, así que aquí me encuentro corriendo por los pasillos en verdad este Señor me va a terminar matando.

 **Salón D-101**

-Ya lo hice antes puedo ahora, solo son un par de cosas y ya me voy- _"Si claro, solo si éste loco no te pide hacer la Odisea en un día."_

-Profesor Cullen, puedo pasar- Uhmm que extraño, está loco por qué habla solo…oh claro está al teléfono, con el manos libres.

-No Emmett, sabes bien que esto no puede pasar aparte de que me esta acosando demasiado, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Creo que debo aclarar bien las cosas para que no confunda nada, simplemente somos unos conocidos para que no suene tan feo le diré que es una buena amiga,debe superar lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¿Oye, por cierto dónde está Jasper? Oh ya veo, están en el coche, tendrán que esperar un poco, debo arreglar unos asuntos y voy para allá, eres un sucio Emmett, son menores de edad pervertido, jaja te veo al rato- Wow, si puede sonreír y tiene una hermosa sonrisa... Creo que debo volver a tocar a ver si se da cuenta de que estoy aquí.

-Profesor-…-Oh pase Srita. Swan, perdone estaba en una llamada- Si créame que si escuche.

-No se preocupe, me dijeron que me necesitaba, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- Algo cambió en él, está actuando diferente.

-Bien, ya que no conozco a muchos alumnos y por lo que he escuchado es una buena alumna además ayuda a muchos profesores a pasar calificaciones, quería saber si podría ayudarme,solo por unas cuantas semanas con un par de cosas, no son muy pesadas para que no interfieran con sus deberes.- O sease,que sea su secretaria, genial, si Lauren me molesto hoy con él,no me imagino que hará cuando se entere de que le ayudaré.

 _"Si te quieres negar éste es el momento, vamos Bella, dile lo que piensas."_ –Si, claro que si, no se preocupe, en lo que pueda le ayudaré.- _"¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decirle?"_

Hasta él se sorprendió de mi respuesta tan rápida.

-Bien primero que nada, necesito que me ayude a pasar unas cuantas cosas a la computadora, yo podría irle dictando unos cuestionarios para las lecturas, los temarios; ya que este sistema es diferente a comparación con el que había trabajado antes, también deseo que me ayude a realizar las listas de sus compañeros y si es posible podría agregar una foto para que empiece a reconocerlos, ya después le pediría las cosas conforme va avanzando las cosas.- En palabras menores quiere que haga la mitad de su trabajo, pero en fin, pobre creo que realmente necesita ayuda con eso de que hace poco tiempo que vuelve a dar clases.

-Lo siento, creo que es mucho, ¿Verdad?- ¿Acaso esa hermosa sonrisa es para mi? Y tiene un brillo en los ojos, divinos. _"Ahora la boba que sonríe eres tú, ni con Jake sonreías así."_

-Uhmm, no se preocupe, ya lo he hecho y estoy de acuerdo en ayudarle, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- No diga que hoy, no diga que hoy, no diga que hoy… Si lo pienso yo creo que puede decir que hoy no.

-Me parece que ya terminó clases, ¿puede quedarse un rato?- Oh demonios, lo que me pensaba, no puede pasarlo para después, de verdad estoy apunto de morir.

-…-

-Oh lo lamento, qué torpe he sido, es apenas el primer día de clases, por su puesto que no puede quedarse, le han de haber dejado muchas cosas, le parece si nos vemos el Miércoles a las 2:45 en este salón- Que cambio tan más radical, pero bueno entendió perfectamente mis pensamientos, aunque lo que se dice muchas cosas, pues solo que él dejó, lo de matemáticas y debo comprar unos materiales, pero encantada de quedarme. _" ¿Encantada de quedarte? ¿Dónde quedó el me choca mi profesor es un engreído, grosero, etc. etc.?"_ Es verdad... Su actitud me hizo cambiar, eso es raro.

-Si lo siento, ya tenía planes con mis amigas para hacer mis deberes, pero el Miércoles a las 2:45, está bien.- Siendo sincera, me agrada más este profesor que el malhumorado, hostil y arrogante que conocí en la mañana.

-Perfecto Srita. Swan la veré por aquí y el Miércoles, muchas gracias, ya puede irse, se está haciendo tarde para que esté aquí.- Me acaba de volver a correr o se está preocupando, por su sonrisa creo que fue lo último.

-Si, hasta mañana, con permiso.- ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Hoy en la mañana estaba apunto de matarlo por como me trato cuando le entregué la computadora, por como se portó en clase y ahora le estaré haciendo favores hasta no sé cuándo y además me siento contenta de hacerlo. Que extraño todo esto.

-¡Hey Bells!.-Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado,

-¿Hey, Jacob, qué tal tu día?- Que lindo se ve. Realmente ya quiero que sea sábado para poder salir con él. _"Mejor Miércoles "_ ¿Qué? No, obvio no.

-Ufff Bella, creo que este año me explotaran peor que nunca, estoy pensando seriamente en si entraré o no este año al equipo, con eso de que debo hacer 3 exámenes para ver las universidades.- Oh no, yo que quería verlo jugar otra vez.

-Wow Jake, espero que puedas acomodar tus horarios para que no tengas que salirte de nada,se lo mucho que te gusta ser capitán de Americano, aparte querías una beca deportiva ¿No?- Pobre el Americano es su vida.

\- Si la beca aún la quiero, pero Billy quiere que también la trámite Académicamente. En fin¿Qué tal tú, cómo estuvo tu día? Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? Y más que nada ¿Por qué no estás acompañada por Rosalie y Alice?- Oh sí, es verdad las chicas, deben de estar cansadas.

-Bueno es que me mandó llamar en profesor de Literatura para unas…-

-¡Srita Swan!- Auch… ¿Ahora qué le sucede? -Bella creo que ese profesor está enojado contigo, ¿Hiciste algo malo?- ¿Qué le ha picado al profesor Cullen? Estaba bien hace menos de 5 cara es la misma que en la mañana, en que momento puede cambiar tanto rápido una persona.

-Mejor ve Bella, te espero aquí.- Pero que hice ahora. ¿Por qué tendrá esa cara?

-Ehmm si iré, que tal si me grita más feo, te veo en un rato Jake.- _"Respira Bella, no has hecho nada"_ Supongo que se le olvidó decirme algo.

-Profesor, ¿Está todo bien, necesita algo más?.- Por el amor de Dios esos ojos sí que llegan a asustar, pero hay algo más en esta nueva mirada, parece enojado, pero triste, decepcionado , ya alucino.

-Olvídelo y disculpe, no le hago perder su tiempo regrese con su... Amiguito.- Creo que lo único que le faltaba era escupir la palabra y pisotearla. ¡Que demonios, estos hombres son algo volubles en verdad!

Oiga esa puerta va a necesitar más cariño con mi azoton de la mañana y ahorita me sorprende que no cayera el vidrio.

-¿Para qué te quería Bells?- Eh... ¿En qué momento Jake llego a mi lado? –Uhmm, simplemente me recordó la hora en la que nos veríamos el Miércoles para que le ayudara con unas cosas, nada más- Que hombre tan más extraño.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-…- ¡Bella, estás aquí, Tierra llamando a Bella!-

-Uhmm lo siento Jake, me quede pensando si tenía algo pendiente para no faltar a la cita con el profesor nada más, gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme, pero debo ir a casa de Alice ya había quedado con ellas.- _"Tonta Bella, recházalo si serás bobita, las chicas te hubieran dicho que no había problema."_

-Bien entonces te acompaño al estacionamiento, vamos.- Cosas como estas son el porqué me enamoré de él. Aunque haya la espinita del dolor.

 **En el estacionamiento**.

-Gracias.- Claramente lo extrañaba, de eso no cabía duda alguna pero hoy necesitaba más a mis amigas para poder desahogarme a gusto.

-Mira Jake ahí están, gracias nuevamente por traerme. Hablamos más tarde o en la semana, de acuerdo.- Por mi encantada de hablar hoy, pero con eso de que tenemos tarea, prefiero que hablemos en la semana para poder ponernos de acuerdo con la cita del sábado.

-No hay de que, no me desvias debía ver a mis amigos por aquí, pero al parecer aún no llegan, bien me saludas a las chicas, nos vemos después,yo iré a buscarlos.- Que raro suena eso de me saludas a las chicas, después de lo que pasó ni ellas mismas aguantaban que hablara de Jake, pero de un tiempo para acá hasta me ayudan a buscarlo para poder hablar con él, supongo que hasta él se da cuenta de que están cambiando y ya no lo miran tan feo.

-Adiós Bella.-… -Adiós Jake.-

¿Por qué están afuera del coche,qué es lo tanto las tienen entretenidas? Que ni están viendo a la puerta o su celular.

-Alice, creo que debo confesar que no puedo dejar de ver a esos dos enormes hombros musculosos, que sin resistirme dejaría que me abrazaran y dios, que cuerpazo tiene el profesor Emmett.

-Rose, créeme cuando digo que no eres la única que no puede dejar de ver a alguien en especifico, Jasper esta muy lindo, sinceramente me encanta- Estas locas, están viendo al Profesor Emmett y a Jasper.

Desde que estoy en secundaria, he podido imitar la vez de la secretaria del director, la cual tiene un carácter muy amargado. Puedo divertirme un ratito, ya que tengo una buena situación en éste momento.

-A VER SEÑORITAS. ¿Qué es lo que tanto hacen, acaso están viendo a los nuevos profesores?-

-¡AAAAHHHH!...Bella, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por poco se me sale mi pobre corazón, ¿Quieres que nos de un infarto o algo parecido?- Par de mensas, quien las manda a estar de pervertidas.

-Así tendrán la conciencia, ¿nos vamos ya?- Corran que simplemente quiero descansar un rato y morir en una cómoda cama.

-Claro pero en el camino nos cuentas que quería el otro nuevo bombón que ingresó en la escuela.- Sí que Rose no tiene medida.

-¡HEY EDDY APÚRATE QUE TENGO HAMBRE!- ¿Quién grita de esa manera? Tiene una voz tan grave.

-Rose, ¿De pura casualidad, sabes si hay alguien al que le digan Eddy en la escuela?- … -Uhmm que yo recuerde no hay ninguno al que puedan llamarle así Bells. Aparte la voz suena como la del entrenador Emmett- Eddy, solo que sea, no eso es imposible.

-Jajaja, Bella, le están hablando al profesor Cullen- ¿Qué? Jaja jajaja Eddy, que bueno que no hay ningún alumno que escuche.

-Por Dios Emmett, cállate, sabes bien que odio que me digas Eddy da gracias a Dios que no te han oído,¡OH DEMONIOS!- Por Dios, no está viendo para acá, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué sucede Eddy?, ¿Por qué te callas? Oh, ups- Si, nos está viendo y en su cara puedo ver todos los colores.

¡QUIERO MORIR SOLO ME VE A MI! Y sus ojos no pueden estar más abiertos porque Dios es grande.

-Chicas están viendo para acá, creo que deberíamos irnos ya -…- Si concuerdo con Alice, Rose abre las puertas ya- Venga Rose corre.

-Hola chicas- Nos está saludando el entrenador… Un premio para la observadora número uno, bien si me muevo discretamente para sacarle las llaves a Rose, no creo que se den cuenta que les… ¿Pero que está haciendo Rose? Parece modelo saludando con su famoso "Corto, corto, largo largo."

-Hola y hasta luego profesor McCarty, Jasper, Profesor Eddy perdón Cullen- ¡MENSA LE HA LLAMADO EDDY!

-Creo que se le van a salir los ojos del asombro que demuestra Eddy- Rose para ya. Ésta mujer quiere estar muerta.

-Rosie, ya nos podemos ir-… -Hasta mañana profesores- Si yo era torpe a veces, ella me ganó hoy.

-¡ Emmett McCarty Cullen, súbete ya antes de que te golpee- Ups pobre puerta creo que hasta a mi me dolió ese portazo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio trata así a su… ulala, es un Volvo C30?

-Señoritas, hasta mañana- Creo que los únicos profesores que me han caído bien son esos 2. Hasta nos guiñó el ojo, pero creo que fue más hacia Rose.

-Nos vemos mañana Alice, Rose, Bella, adiós- Esto es extraño, demasiado diría yo.

-Bien, esto fue sumamente extraño. ¿Quién quiere pizza, música y tarea?- ¡Por fin! Creí que nunca nos íbamos a ir.

-Te acepto la pizza y música, pero me esforzaré para hacer mi tarea- No te preocupes ya somos dos Allie, ya somos dos.

-Ok, andando.-…- Por cierto Bella, ¿qué quería Eddy?- ¡ROSE!

-Querida y hermosa Lilian avanza, antes de que venga y nos regañe por tu culpa- Mas por este día no por favor ya no quiero más.

-Claro que avanzare sólo deja que pasen los profesores primero y admire ese super Volvo.- El coche está enfrente del BMW, el profesor Cullen me está mirando un poco irritado e inmediatamente me quita la vista. ¿Por qué se enoja conmigo? Yo no le dije Eddy, aunque suene bonito. Oficialmente estoy loca.

-Hoy le toca a Bella escoger música, pero nada de clásica eso déjalo cuando estudiemos.- Creo que pondré a Ellie Gouling

Stripped to the waist,

We fall into the river.

Cover your eyes,

So you don't know the secret.

I've been trying to hide,

We held our breath,

To see our names written.

On the wreck of '86,

That was the year I knew the panic was over.

Since we found out,

Since we found out,

That anything could happen.

Parecemos locas cantando y gritando por medio Forks, pero no importa, es placentero sentir el viento en la cara cuando baja la capota Rose,aunque el aire sea húmedo refresca bastante.

-Bells, ¿por qué te cae mal Eddy? Se ve que es estricto iento que solo es una fachada para que los alumnos no lo traigan de encargo, ya te lo había dicho, pero hay algo más, ¿cierto?-Por lo que más quieran ya dejen ese tema.

 **Casa de la Familia Brandon.**

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? No quisiste hablar de absolutamente nada desde que salimos de la escuela y no le contestaste a Rose- Sólo pienso... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? En verdad está loco ese hombre. Detesté y a la vez me agradó todo de él, su mirada tan... tan yo que se cautivadora y tan linda, parece como un león que acecha a su presa esperando para atacar en cualquier momento, pero te atrapa de una manera muy particular, detesto su odiosa presencia pero a la vez me calmó, detesto su voz tan dominante y sedosa, cálida, armoniosa, detesto su forma de ser, arrogante, grosero,gentil en ocasiones,tan cambiante eso definitivamente detesto más, como trata a la gente, su andar orgulloso... Pero ¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que conozco apenas? Esto es patético, no soy de esas personas que juzgan sin conocer.

-¡Bella! ¡BELLA! Despierta, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No te había visto así desde que te diste cuenta que querías a Jacob y claro desde que cortaste con él.- ¡Debo concentrarme y olvidar al Sr. Perfección que no me interesa, si eso debo de hacer, ¿Qué más da cómo es? Solo es mi profesor!

-BEEELLAAAAAA-...- Uhmm ¿qué pasa Alice?- ¿Ahora por qué me ven así?

-No has oído ni una palabra de lo que hemos dicho, ¿erdad?- ¿Me dijeron algo...?-Por supuesto que si te preste atención.-...- Ay Bellita eres tan mala para mentir- Si lo sé muy bien.

-En fin, el punto es que no nos contaste nada y estás muy extraña, creo que mejor no te presionamos, cuéntanos cuando quieras, ¿Verdad Allie?- Lo más chistoso es que ni yo se que debo contar.-

-...-

\- Esta bien Bella, cuando estés lista nos dices no te preocupes, de acuerdo?- ¿Estar lista? Pero ¿para qué debo estar lista?

\- Alice, Rose, no sé ni qué demonios pasa, hoy me levante y todo estaba bien, en orden, como siempre, cuando vi a Jacob me sentí de nuevo bien, tranquila, como antes pero en cuanto conocí al profesor Cullen todo mi día se complicó, me sentí irritada, enojada a más no poder, pero en el fondo me sentí como en casa, tranquila, en paz, sentí una electricidad en mi cuerpo nueva, como si un espacio se llenó y luego otra vez enojada, demasiado enojada. Se iban mezclando mis emociones.- Creo que no me entienden.

-A ver, por partes cuando fuiste a dejar la laptop al Profesor Cullen, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Es que ni yo sé, ese hombre sacó algo dentro de mi, que no conocía.

-Desde que regresaste de darle la laptop estabas extraña como enojada, o eso fue lo que vi- Enojada.

-Me hizo enojar, al principio su cara era cálida y muy amable, después se convirtió en el hombre más amargado y hostil que he podido conocer, fue muy frío y cortante, hasta me dijo: "Creo que es hora de que regrese a clases no queremos que pierda el tiempo con recados que no son suyos, hasta pronto y gracias"Jamás me habían tratado de esa manera, literalmente me corrió-...-Oh ya veo cual es el problema, hirió tu orgullo, por eso estas así- ¿Que hirió mi orgullo? Eso no es verdad, no pudo hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que pasa cariño, solo te contesto un poco grosero y tú lo tomaste muy a pecho, aunque no es muy normal en ti.- Hasta ellas lo saben nunca me he comportado de esta manera

-¿Qué más pasó Bella?-...-Pues eso es todo en resumen su arrogancia me molesta a tal grado que no quiero que me de clases y para colmo debo ayudarle con sus cosas hasta tiempo indefinido, también yo de idiota que no me negué- Pues ¿qué he dicho que hasta sus caras son distintas?

-Espera, espera, espera, has dicho que le vas a ayudar en sus cosas, ¿En qué le vas a ayudar?- En verdad no les conté nada en el camino.

-Cuando me mandó a llamar, era para pedirme que si le podía ayudar, porque necesitaba que le transcribiera unas cosas y para otras cosas que necesitará pero no me dijo hasta cuando,es porque el sistema que él usa era diferente al que usan en el colegio.- ¿Por qué están tan sorprendidas? Siempre ayudo a los profesores.

-Bella, dices que lo odias, pero aceptaste, creo que estas un poco mal, está bien que te guste ayudar,pero no estás obligada a hacerlo. Bueno tal vez con los amigos de Charlie- Si no me lo dices Rose, no me doy cuenta... ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Después ¿qué pasó? Te dijo algo más.- ¿Me dijo algo más? Pues solo se puso de loco cuando estaba con Jacob.

-Después de que acepte ayudarle, cuando salí en la puerta me encontré a Jake, más bien él me encontró a mí... Me pregunto qué hacía ahí y entonces el profesor salió me grito "Srita Swan" como si hubiera hecho algo malo y cuando llegué con él simplemente dijo "Olvídelo, disculpe por haberla molestado, no la hago perder su tiempo, regrese con su ...Amiguito " Lo dijo muy molesto y se fue azotando la puerta del salón- Creo que ese hombre es bipolar.

-Jajajajajajaja, Bella, siempre siendo tan ingenua ¿Querida, qué no te das cuenta? Le gustas por eso actúa así contigo- ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo Rose? -Por supuesto Bella, ningún actúa fríamente con alguien y luego es un amor para que lo ayuden y repentinamente convertirse en un idiota al ver que esta con otro chico, si no es que siente algo más.- ¿QUÉ? Ahora sí que están diciendo idioteces.

-Ok ok ok, yo en ningún momento dije que se había convertido en un amor, solo fue más amable conmigo eso es todo aparte fue para pedirme que le ayudara con sus cosas eso se llama actuar bien por conveniencia, no hay nada más y no le gusto, chicas no vean cosas o mejor dicho sentimientos en donde no hay absolutamente nada, nos conocimos hace 7 horas, no puede existir ningún sentimiento, añadiendo que es mi profesor y eso no ético.- Ésta vez sí que se pasaron o tal vez sea de que tiene mucha hambre.

-Bella no te enojes, es simplemente es una teoría basándose en los hechos- ¡Ja! Teorías Rose, esas no son teorías, no hay justificación para esto.

-Además ¿Para qué te enojas? Dices que lo odias ¿Tal vez si sientes algo bueno por él?- Oh no, en verdad esto es el colmo.

-Miren chicas , las amo con locura pero hoy es de esos días en los que las quiero agarrar a golpes...Vine para hacer tarea, platicar de lo estresadas que quedamos por el primer día y tratar de relajarnos y lo único que está pasando a que es que me estan diciendo tonterías por un loco bipolar que ni conocemos y repito es nuestro profesor, me bastaron con los chismes que escuché en el día. Aparte quería su ayuda para ver que iba a hacer con Jake ya que a ustedes no les agrada del todo la idea pero aunque me equivoque siempre están para mi y viceversa. Ahora aclarando el punto,¿No siento nada por el Profesor Cullen? Les diré que sí, siento algo.- Simplemente veo las caras de satisfacción que acaban de poner,¡Ah pero no es lo que piensan!- Siento, enojo y me desespera eso es lo único que siento por él, ¿Quedó todo claro?-

\- Bells respira, cada vez que te exaltas no respiras en tus discursos. Ya hemos entendido no sientes nada amoroso es todo lo contrario, de acuerdo, ahora debemos hacer tarea y comer una rica pizza o ¿Quieren comida china? Tardaría más pero... Lo que quieran- Creo que si me exalte, me dieron el avión en fin lo dije.

-Lo más rápido, en verdad tengo hambre- Por eso decía cada tontería Rose, genial hasta el apetito se me ha quitado... -Bien pizza será, Bella ya quita esa cara, en verdad no te quisimos incomodar, anda quítala, por favor- Claro es tan casual que tus amigas digan que le gustas a tu nueva pesadilla y después quieren que quites esa cara de enojo.

-¿De qué será la pizza?-...- De lo de siempre, mitad pepperoni y mitad hawaiana, ¿les parece?- Sinceramente ya me da igual de que esa la pizza, creo que prefiero irme a casa y estar sola. Pensé que sería buena idea venir, ahora lo estoy dudando mucho.

-Bella, quieres de postre el helado de vainilla o quieres brownies-...-El que quieran ahorita me da igual, lo siento chicas, ehmm quiero el... El helado estaría perfecto.- Tienen razón siempre he sabido que si le doy demasiada importancia a las cosas es porque hay una razón extra de lo que aparentamos.

-Bella, lo sentimos en verd...-...-Ya chicas déjenlo, no estoy enojada, vale empecemos con la tarea en lo que viene la pizza y ese delicioso helado de vainilla- Aunque me molesta debo dejarlo pasar, sé muy bien que no siento nada por él y el amor a primera vista no me va, aunque sea fiel al romanticismo y él sería el último hombre del que me enamoraría, aparte me sigue gustando y llamando la atención Jake, es él quien me interesa nadie más, por ahora ya que sé no durará todo por siempre pero mientras se puede haré el intento.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hace tiempo que no hacíamos todo esto; comer, hacer toda la tarea que a los locos profesores se les ocurre dejar, platicar, enojarnos por las babosadas que decimos sin querer, ver que haremos en la semana para no estresarnos tanto y lo que me interesa ahorita es; ver qué demonios me voy a poner y qué haré cuando salga con Jake.

-Bella, no te habló el Can en toda la tarde, ¿Crees que se le haya olvidado o no quiera salir?- Gracias Rose, sé que no te cae bien pero no seas tan obvia. Aparte si no quisiera salir pues me lo hubiera dicho antes, ¿No?

-Rose, no seas grosera, sabemos que no es de tu agrado después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero no tienes que ser así, de acuerdo- Genial, eso no me sonó como regaño, sino a sarcasmo.

-Vale, vale, como sea, ya sabes que te vas a poner para salir con ese perro, digo con Jake, ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- Cero y van 3 en todo el día... No como crees Rose, solo quiero jugar al salón de belleza y a la pasarela por simple diversión.

-Pues claro que sí, no estoy muy segura de varias cosas, que ponerme, como debería maquillarme- No me gusta que me traten como muñequita, pero me agrada que ellas me den tips o me ayuden a como maquillarme, ya saben que me gusta verme lo más natural.

-Bien Bella, lo primero es saber a dónde irán y ya con eso veremos que te puedes poner, de acuerdo háblale- ¿¡Qué!? Creo que a Alice le afectó la comida, con esfuerzo sobre humano me arme de valor para ir a hablarle hoy y está loca quiere que le hable.

-Y si mejor le mando un mensaje, aparte él dijo que me iba a hablar-...-Agh ese perro sarnoso, que no hace las cosas como dice, digo me alegro que hayas podido hablar con él Bells, pero en verdad aún no olvido muchas cosas y lo sabes bien.-

Si supongo que nunca lo hará, es muy complicado olvidar que después de 1hra de arreglarme llegué llorando como Magdalena en pleno velorio a mi cuarto, me encontraron después porque se habían dado cuenta que ya no estaba en la fiesta de Alice y al buscar a Jake viendo su estado y con quién estaba no necesitaron más para ir inmediatamente a mi casa. Al hacer una pequeña investigación, según Alice, descubrieron que Lauren le hablaba y mandaba mensajes a Jake, diciendo que me dejara, no valía nada y que ella daría todo por él. Jamás he entendio el rencor que tiene Lauren hacia mi, pero todo lo que hizo me hirió tanto que me dejé caer y a veces pienso que aún no salgo del hoyo que cabe. Alice y Rose decidieron que cambiara de número celular y le hablaron a René contándole la mitad de lo sucedido así fue como ella decidió que fuéramos a visitarla.

Aún me queda el dolor que me generó Jake, pero hay muchos recuerdos buenos que matan todo eso.

 **Chicas/chicos al parecer a muchos no les gusta la historia a los que si les está agradando, por lo que más quieran díganme, es un poco difícil dividirme entre estudiar y querer darles éste pedazo de mi. ¿Creen que está muy corto el capítulo?** **En verdad quiero que comenten y me diga que piensan , que creen que pasé y lo que deseen. Besos y abrazos. Ale**


	5. Capítulo 4 Edward Pov

**Edward POV**

-Edward… Edward vamos hermano ya levántate que, debemos ir a trabajar, se nos va a hacer tarde, no está bien que en nuestro primer día tengamos retrasos – Oh Jasper déjame dormir más. Aún tenemos tiempo.

-…10 minutos más…-

-Eddy levántate, ya no seas tan flojo, venga que hasta yo me levanté temprano, muévete hombre o si no te haré bolita- De acuerdo ya entendí levantarse, anotado.

-Vale vale, dejen que me despierte bien por favor, no puedo ni abrir los ojos.- Que horror por algo no quería regresar a dar clases. Preferiría seguir tocando el piano.

"Bien Edward, solo será por un tiempo ya lo has hecho"

-¡Maldición el agua está helada!-En parte puede ayudar a que despierte del todo.- Edward, el agua caliente se está tardando un poco, debemos llamar a un plomero para que revise las tuberías, deja pasar 3 min y ya saldrá el agua, ¿Está bien?- En buena hora mi dice Jasper.

Extraño estar en Alaska y poder ir a tocar cuando se me dé la gana, levantarme a la hora que quiera y hacer con mi tiempo libre lo mismo de siempre, leer con una buena copa de vino,una tasa de café o tal vez de té.

Se muy bien que trabajar con Tanya como compañera no va a ser nada fácil, siempre molestándome, acosándome, en verdad me cuesta pensar que pasaré un buen tiempo con toda esta locura. Jasper aún me debe una por aceptar que nos recomendara Tanya en este trabajo. Aunque no lo hubiéramos necesitado el director Jenks nos amaba desde que llegó a ser director, bueno a Jazz y a mí, Emmett siempre fue su pesadilla, decía que no podía entender como es que éramos familia.

-Bien chicos ¿En qué nos vamos a ir, cada quien en su coche o todos juntos?- Un rato de soledad no creo que me caiga nada mal, pero ¿Para qué llevar tantos autos si vamos al mismo lugar?

-Por ahora hay que irnos en el Volvo, ya cuando tengamos los horarios bien establecidos y todas las cosas en orden si quieren nos llevamos cada uno su coche, ¿Están de acuerdo?- Creo que mi cerebro ya está funcionando o solo salió una buena idea a estas horas que ni llego a carburar muy bien.

-A mí me parece bien, solo con una condición de que me dejen escoger la música, digo me agrada la tuya Eddy, pero a veces me da sueño tanta cosa clásica- Torpe Emmett, si mi música varia bastante.

-Oye mis gustos son variados, no solo escucho música clásica debo aclararte eso, recuerda que también soy maestro de música y se de todos los géneros... En fin,andando vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde y tantas molestias para levantarme deben valer la pena.

-¡Ay Edward! Quita esa cara, sabes que es lo mejor después de cómo han pasado las cosas, andando- Jasper siempre siendo tan optimista pero es muy complicado, después de pasar tanto tiempo de que di clases.

-Si hombre quita esa cara de amargado, Eddy imagínate que te vea una alumna así, ni podrán decir que eres su amor platónico- Ya comenzó de pederasta.

-Emmett, no digas tonterías y muévete que tenemos prisa- Aunque sigo sin entender porque debemos ir tan temprano ellos entran a las 7:50 y son apenas las 6:30, ni que viviéramos en un lugar tan grande.

-Bien yo adelante, Jasper te toca atrás- Ay Emmett siempre tan infantil. Pero si no hubiera sido por ellos dos todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Eddy ya tengo las canciones para el camino, corre sube ya-…- Vale ya voy-

-Emmett baja el volumen yo creo que la gente ha de pensar que van unos locos sordos abordo y algunos aún duermen.- Hizo una muy buena elección Snow Patrol, pero no quiero quedarme sordo.

-Oh venga Eddy, Called out in the dark es una de tus favoritas, deja que me divierta un rato.- Ay Emmett espero que nunca cambies, ya que si pasa eso nadie me va a divertir tanto como tú.

-Esperemos que tu lista de canciones sea buena Em, no queremos que Edward te baje a la mitad del camino.- Jaja no sería mala idea, pero soportaré, eso espero.

Todas las canciones me gustaron en realidad no tiene mal gusto Emmett, solo que cuando se pone de insoportable y empieza a molestarme con grupos que realmente no me gustan ahí es cuando quiero golpearlo. Pero hoy realmente se ha lucido, Snow Patrol, Muse, Kings of Leon , Avenged Sevenfold y para terminar Arctic monkeys me gustó mucho.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Chicos ya casi llegamos miren ahí esta nuestro viejo colegio- Dios como ha pasado el tiempo, en verdad estamos de regreso.

-Bueno un nuevo comienzo, ¿no es así hermanos?-… -Si venga con todo, Edward si necesitas algo nos mandas un mensaje, recuerda que estamos aquí por cualquier cosas que haga Tanya- Oh Jasper tenías que recordarme a cierta personita.

-No se preocupen ya veré como lo...-

-¡EDDY!, oh Dios Eddy, ya llegaste me alegro tanto de verte en verdad sigo sin creer que vamos a trabajar en el mismo lugar.- Madre mía teníamos que invocarla esos grititos jamás los soporte, bien debo calmarme y hacer como que no me molesta nada.

-Loca a la vista, repito loca a la vista, vamos Jasper hay que dejarlos solos- ¡Qué! ¡NO! Emmett me las pagaras.

-Hola Tanya, si nos disculpas debemos ir a ver al director, uhmm hablamos luego.- Que no me siga por favor Dios ilumínala y haz que no me siga.

-Eddy, quieren que los lleve, supongo que no recuerdan donde quedan varias lugares, en los últimos años han cambiado muchas cosas- Creo que puedo recordar muy bien, no estoy tan viejo para olvidar cosas.

-No te preocupes Tanya, podemos solos, aún recordamos bien varias cosas, se nos hace tarde con permiso- La salvación divina Jasper Withlock aplausos señores aplausos.

-Gracias Jazz, realmente eres un buen amigo y hermano, no que otros, ni se diga,¿Verdad Emmet?t- Ésta si me la cobro.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que la loca de tu ex, siga de… Pues loca por ti- Sigo pensando en que fue lo que le vi.

Al principio era muy buena y linda conmigo, pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando empecé a practicar para uno de mis conciertos, no dejaba de mensajearme, llamarme a cada 5 min, lo que menos soporto de una mujer es que me acose de una manera sobrenatural, está bien que te interesen las cosas de tu pareja pero ya es exagerado saber qué hace en cada instante de su día. En verdad le intenté explicar que era lo que me molestaba y parecía que había entendido, pero el día que salí con una de mis compañeras por algo de comer en mi receso y que me hizo una escena de celo ahí fue cuando todo termino.

Era una de mis mejores amigas, pero creo que nunca debimos comenzar a salir como algo más, hay cosas que es mejor dejar como están para que no se empeoren las amistades o mejor dicho nos volvamos otros.

-¿Edward, escuchaste lo que dijimos o ni nos prestaste atención?- ¿En qué momento llegamos a la dirección? Creo que mi mente recuerda casi cualquier pasillo de aquí.

-Lo siento estaba distraído sí, pasemos todos de una vez, supongo que nos dirá lo mismo a los 3- Aparte para que perder el tiempo esperando a que salga uno por uno.

\- De acuerdo pasa por delante Jasper siempre tienen la manía de ser más amables y cálidos contigo. Ya que supongo se han de acordar de varias cosas que hicimos en el pasado Eddy y yo- ¡Hey pero yo no era tan desordenado ni tan problemático como él!

-Está bien paso primero los dejo pasar y esperemos- Parecemos niños chiquitos viendo quien va primero.

-Oh Profesor Withlock. ¿Cómo está usted? Pase, que maravilla están los 3 juntos, más fácil así hablamos todos de una vez- Creo que él también planeaba algo como nosotros, todos a la vez.-Bien tomen asiento por favor, que bueno que vinieron antes de que los alumnos empiecen a llegar, ya tienen sus planes de trabajo ¿Verdad? Así que espero que puedan tener para dentro de 3 semanas todo al corriente como los demás profesores.- ¡Genial trabajo! Bueno me pedían 5 canciones para un día, puedo con esto... -Profesor Cullen, me han comentado que está de regreso a la doctrina si necesita algo por favor no dude en venir a pedir ayuda. Me alegro demasiado en tener una celebridad del arte clásico entre nosotros.- Todos están siendo muy considerados, pero vamos solo fueron unos cuantos años de que deje de dar clases, puedo recuperarme bastante bien.

-No se preocupe nosotros le ayudaremos, lo hemos puesto al corriente de cómo deben ser las cosas ya que el sistema cambio, bien creo que debemos esperar en el salón, no es así Director- Creo que Emmett no le gusta estar en la oficina del director, más bien nunca le gusto estar ahí.

-¡Oh no! Muchachos hay algo más, habrá una ceremonia cívica en el auditorio, donde los presentaremos y diré otros pendientes que tiene la institución, después de eso podrán ir a sus aulas-...- Bien entonces iremos al auditorio, gracias por todo director Jenks- El auditorio siempre fue frío, nunca me gustó,en los pequeños conciertos que me hacía dar el Director desde que supo que me gustaba y sabía tocar el piano muy bien.

-Si en la tarima por favor ahí deben estar sentados, gracias por regresar sé que lo harán bien- Lo último creo que va para mí, ya que deje de mirarme, me hace sentir como un niño.

Auditorio

-¿Oye Jazz, crees que se tarden mucho Tengo mucha hambre, aunque sea puedo ir por unos hotcakes rápido, al restaurante que estaba cerca de aquí, ¿Si sigue ahí,no?- Dios mi primo nunca cambiará.

-Em, yo creo que si va tardar un poquito, mejor espera y nos vemos todos para desayunar algo rápido, recuerda que tienes clases temprano-

-Aparte Emmett, me dijeron que la Sra. Charlotte, ya no sigue preparando la comida en la cafetería, supongo que mejoró todo- No creo que una señora que cuando nosotros teníamos 18 y ella tenían, rayos ni recuerdo cuantos tenía, el chiste es que ya ni se acordaba si le ponía sal, pimienta y chile a la comida, por eso sabía bueno...un poco diferente.

-Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a cada uno de regreso a su segunda casa, se le pide a todos los alumnos de último grado de preparatoria se presenten para un anuncio del director, debido a que hay varios cambios en algunos de imprevisto.-

-Creo que ya van a llegar los alumnos para acá- No recordaba lo que era estar frente a tantos adolescentes locos por las hormonas.

-Hola chicos- No, esa voz no. - Veo que ya fueron a hablar con el Director, me alegro, quería pedirles un favor, he olvidado mi laptop, alguno de ustedes trae una que pueda prestarme es para hacer algo rápido, se la dé vuelvo enseguida.- La única lap, que traemos en el coche es de Emmett, pero la usare yo, creo que si se deben acordar.

-Claro querida Tanya, por supuesto que tenemos una ¡LAPTOP! y claro que te la prestaremos enseguida, búscame terminando la ceremonia y te la doy.- Emmett morirás, lo estás haciendo apropósito.

-Oh muchas gracias Emmett, me han salvado debía hacer algo urgente, se las entrego pronto, lo prometo.- Eso significa 2 cosas iré a pedir la computadora y la tendré que ver otra vez.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!, me parece que ya están todos.-...-¡Cierren las puertas por favor! Como ya saben hay muchos cambios, nuevos horarios y me da mucha alegría anunciarles que también hay nuevos profesores, los más recientes integrantes de nuestra institución, ellos estudiaron hace tiempo aquí y han vuelto para impartir clases, el Profesor Jasper Withlock dará la materia de Historia del Arte sustituyendo al Profesor Trevor por razones personales él ya no podrá continuar con nosotros es una gran pena,el Profesor Emmett McCarty dará la materia de Física sustituyendo al profesor Thompson al igual que será el entrenador de futbol femenil y me parece que aceptó también natación,por ultimo el Profesor Edward Cullen dará las materias de Música sustituyendo al Sr. Brown y Literatura sustituyendo al profesor Vermont ellos serán parte de ahora en adelante y espero de la manera más atenta se comporten con cada uno de ellos y no los molesten por ser nuevos- Si claro, buenos con nosotros se como son algunos alumnos, muy hostiles, presumidos, creen que todo lo pueden-

Dios, se me olvidaba que Jasper lo persuadió de que diera también las clases de Música para que no matara a nadie y esa era mi condición dar clases de música si es que me daban otra más y como el profesor Brown ya se quería retirar matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro, digo sé que no será lo mismo que darle clase a una persona que a 50 alumnos o los que deseen inscribirse en la tarde pero espero poder.

Me parece que aún no podremos irnos a los salones, yo no doy clases a las 8 supongo que sí puedo ir con Emmett a tomar algo de desayunar.

-Jazz, crees que se tarden mucho en verdad tengo hambre.- Emmett glotón.

-Shsh chicos cállense no escucho lo que dice el director-Bueno no es que esté muriendo por saber cómo van a arreglar los baños del 2ndo piso, digo interesa, pero no creo utilizarlo, aparte hablan del baño de mujeres. Creo que el director está diciendo algo más que realmente no le estoy prestante atención, pero es que es inevitable ver como se divierten las alumnas viendo a Jasper o a Emmett, al parecer están gozando de lo lindo con nosotros, aun sigo sin comprender que más dicen ya que ahora se pusieron a gritar.

-Los has visto, son perfectos.- Las hormonas aparecen en 3...2...1 -Parece que tienen todo lo que buscamos - ¡WOW! Chicas apenas tienen 17 a lo mucho tranquilas.

-¡SILENCIO! Compórtense por favor.- ¡Jaja! Pide mucho Señor, éstas chicas traen las hormonas al full. -¡Ve ese bombón, es tan ufff...! ¡Dios podría comérmelo!, por eso será coach ya vieron que cuerpazo tiene, quiero que ya me de clases, con mayor razón entraremos a football- Mis oídos escucharon bien... ¿ Qué les pasa a las jovencitas de ahora? _"No estás tan viejo,podrías ser pareja de cualquiera."_ ¿Qué carajo ando pensando? Me hace falta cafeína, al parecer no desperté bien

-El de Historia no se queda atrás ya viste que rostro tan lindo tiene, aparte esa aura de paz que transmite al verlo, chicas siento que lo conozco esto es oficial ese es el futuro padre de mis hijos, ya lo he visto-

-¿Escuchaste Jazz?, eres un ser divino que transmite paz y ya tienes hasta mujer que quiere hijos contigo. Empezamos bien el año.- Bruto Emmett que te escuche el director.

-Jaja esa pequeñita tiene chispa ¿verdad? Está muy linda, ¿no la habiamos visto nunca o si?- Lo que me faltaba el más cuerdo se une al lado oscuro.

-Por Dios Alice es muchísimo más grande que tú, o bueno eso me parece- Por fin una chica con cerebro.

-Oh venga Bella! Estoy segura de que no es tan viejo, debe de tener unos uhmm 20 y tantos- En verdad no llegamos a vernos tan viejos, mi madre decía que nos tragamos los años que pasamos en la Universidad, que seguimos viendonos como si estuviéramos en la preparatoria. ¡Rayos! No le he hablado a Esme, me va a matar,bueno debe de pensar que estoy ocupado instalandome en la antigua casa donde vivíamos.

-Todas podríamos tener fantasías con ese de Literatura, que bueno que a todos nos dará clases, así podré verlo, Dios sus ojos hipnotizan- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SE TOMAN AHORA PARA DESAYUNAR! Mis ojos no hipnotizan ni a una mosca.-...-Sus ojos hipnotizan, ¿pero qué se fumaron antes de entrar? Debe de tener problemas en su diminuto cerebro- Por segunda vez concuerdo con la persona que haya dicho eso. No debe de estar tan lejos la chica que piensa eso se escucha todo claro, debe de estar al lado de pequeña si es que no me equivoco.

¡Bingo, es ella!

Que hermosa cara estoy viendo, se ve tan linda sonrojada. Hasta una sonrisa me ha sacado, no creo que sea por la luz, pero se ve más sonrojada, parece tomatito de esos tiernitos y Dios tiene unos labios tan divinos, se ven tan... Tan besables, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

El pederasta era Emmett, no yo, pero no deja de verme tiene una mirada tan curiosa y tan encantadora, en verdad se pierde cualquiera en esa gran mirada, no puedo dejar de verdad hay algo que me lo impide, lo peor de todo es que ella esta viéndome yo creo que es por lo que dijo la chica de atrás que no deja de verme, simplemente es hermosa.

-Edward, párate ya, venga vámonos debemos ir a los salones, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿¡Te sientes mal!? -¿Irnos a dónde, por qué? Creo que ya término todos los alumnos se están parando.

-Eddy, préstame las llaves por favor-...-Uhmm, si toma- Que extraño nunca me había pasado así, ¡Ay pero si estoy loco tal vez será mi alumna que estupideces digo!

-¡Hey Anthony! Éstas son las de la casa, ¿Qué pasa hermano,te encuentras bien?- ¿Me ha dicho Anthony? Creo que prefiero Eddy a que me digan por mi segundo nombre.

-No, digo sí es que... Estaba pensando algo, toma, lo siento, creo que iré al salón, podrías llevarme la laptop después de que Tanya la desocupe por favor- Realmente yo no quiero ir a pedírsela.

-Si tranquilo yo te la llevo, nos vemos luego-... -Aja, los veo en la salida- Creo... creo que si me impactaron sus ojos, sus labios carnosoa y su fina cara, eso es todo, nunca había visto a alguien así... ¡Sí eso debió ser!

Salón D-101

Bien las clases comienzan a las 7:50 y yo entro hasta las 9 creo que puedo ir por un café, pero eso de encontrarme con Tanya como que no estará nada interesante, podría escuchar música y luego hablarle a Emmett para que vaya a ver qué pasa con la laptop y ya después, entretenerme un rato, aún no tengo hambre así que no creo ir con Em, a desayunar.

Uhmm, estoy aburrido, ya tengo todo listo, veré una pelicula con los alumos les servirá porque quiero comenzar por la Odisea, un material de apoyo es bueno y se muy bien que no vienen con ánimos, puede que se interesen un poco si no comienzo como el profesor Vermont lo hacía,ese Señor siempre me dio miedo. Antes debo darles mi forma de evaluar. Si por mi fuera los evaluaría con puras lecturas y ensayos.

-...-

Yo creo que ya desocupo la laptop Tanya dijo que era rápido y ella entra a las 8 entonces yo creo que sí, mejor le mando un mensaje a Emmett a ver si ya puede ir.

 **Para: Emmett (Móvil)**

Em, crees que Tanya ya haya desocupado la lap, por fa podrías ir a ver? Es que quería comenzar las planeaciones.

 **De: Emmett (Móvil)**

Hermano sabía que algo se me olvidaba, estoy en clase, puedes ir por ella por favor. Sé que no te hará nada y si lo intenta, tú flojito y cooperando :P

 **Para: Emmett (Móvil)**

Me las pagaras, está bien, si muero caerá en tu conciencia.

Bien supongo que debo ir a verla, uhmm según el horario general ella está en el A- 203, bien a bajar escaleras Edward.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-Buenos días Chicos, nuevo ciclo escolar, nuevas oportunidades... Newton no empecemos con el pie izquierdo así que siéntate ya o sino tu y yo tendremos serios problema.- Si amigo siéntate no la quieres ver enojada, aunque creo que debe de ser muy diferente regañar a un estudiante que hacer una escena de celos toda enojada.

-Bien éste año, no solo repasaremos un poco de lo que vieron el año anterior, también empezaremos Matemáticas Financieras, un poco de Limi...- _"Es ahora o nunca se callará toca Edward."_ -Perdone Profesora Denali-...-¡Oh Edward! ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Creí que estarías dando clases?- No debo contestar si estoy en clase... se pondrá como loca a stalkaearme. ¿Qué más da? Ya debe tener mi horario.

-No aún no profesora, necesitaba saber si usted, puede solicitarme la laptop que le prestó el profesor McCarthy .- La cuál debió devolver hace rato.

-Claro, deja que vayan por ella y que te la lleven, de acuerdo en unos 15 min. la tendrás, estas en el salón D-101,no es verdad?- Lo sabía ya está enterada de mi horario.

-Si...uhmm muchas, muchas gracias-...- No hay de que Edward aquí estoy para lo que quieras.- Oh no conozco esa mirada, claro que la conozco, mejor huyo de aquí antes de que se me encime. La creo capaz aunque haya tantos alumnos.

Dios que pesado día, apenas es el primero y eso que no he dado clases ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y más por Tanya, por suerte este salón es mi santuario por ahora, sé que va a terminar viniendo y acosándome peor que nunca.

 _ **Salón D-101**_

Bien las planeaciones son para dentro de 3 semanas, pero debo ir a ver algo para la casa en esta semana, me alegro que Esme nos haya dado la casa en la que vivíamos antes, nos ahorraron demasiado buscando, aparte es lo mejor los 3 nos criamos entre mi casa, la de Jazz y la de Em, creo que por eso no he podido separarme de ellos... Aparte, ¿Cómo te alejas de tus primos?

Uhmm creo que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante, está abierto- Por el amor de Dios es la chica del auditorio, eso quiere decir que si es de 6to.

-Pro... humm- Parece muy nerviosa, no te preocupes no eres la única, realmente me está poniendo nerviso.

-Profesor le manda la computadora la Maestra Denali, me pidió que le dijera que si necesitaba algo más me dijera por favor.- Es ella,la chica del auditorio...Efectivamente tiene unos labios muy tiernos y suaves. Dios pero que ojos tan lindos y grandes, con tanta curiosodad como hace rato dije.

¿Son color color chocolate? Aunque tienen un destello verdoso no sé como explicarlo, pero me están cautivando, jamás había visto un color de ojos tan lindo, se que existen los ojos cafés, y color chocolate pero ella tiene un color más que emboba a cualquiera.

¿Me había dicho algo ella? Que patético me estoy viendo.

-Uhmm si, llámeme Edward... Perdone profesor Cullen...Este... muchas gracias ¿Cuál me dijo que era su nombre?- Si me lo dijo estoy seguro o ya estoy alucinando con esos ojitos.

-Perdone- ¿Por qué debo perdonarla? -Bella, Bella Swan, no hay de que, ¿Qué le digo a la Profesora sobre si necesita algo mas?

Shshshsh, no menciones tanto al diablo o se puede aparecer. ¡Agh como siempre, Tanya está en todo lo que me rodea! Mi humor cambio en menos de 3 segundos por culpa de alguien que no está aquí.

-No,no le diga nada, así estoy muy bien, muchas gracias nuevamente, creo que es hora de que regrese a clases no queremos que pierda el tiempo con recados que no son suyos, hasta pronto y gracias, podría cerrar la puerta al salir por favor.- _"Estás siendo todo u grosero, que te escuchara Esme, una regañada bien ganada es lo que tendrías. ¿Por qué fuiste grosero, no te gustó?_ " ¿Gustarme? Soy romántico pero el amor a primera vista dejó de funcionar para mi desde que me traumo Tanya, era linda a primera vista todo un ángel, ese ángel cayó del cielo y se volvió mi tormento.

-¿Disculpe, Srita Swan hoy en su horario le toco la clase de Literatura? Podría avisar que veremos una película para iniciar la clase, no he podido avisar a muchos de sus compañeros y que corran la voz por favor.- Bien, una disculpa escondida.

-Eh, si este, yo...- Se está sobrojando otra vez, en verdad es divino esto. ¿Pero por qué está tan nerviosa? No soy tan autoritario o sí?

-Yo sí, si tengo esa clase hoy, claro yo les aviso profesor, no se preocupe, supongo que en la sala de audiovisual o ¿Será aquí?- _"Tal vez el amor a primera vista regresó a nuestra vida."_ ¡OTRA VEZ CON ESA IDIOTEZ, CULLEN SERÁ TU ALUMNA!

\- Oh si, se me había olvidado decirle, primero será aquí, para decirles unas cosas tal vez solo una media hora después nos iremos a el audiovisual 3, gracias nuevamente eso es todo. Lo siento por quitarle el tiempo ya puede volver. Gracias otra vez.- Por lo que más quieras vete de aquí, por favor, jamás me había sentido y ya no quiero ser un patán por no saber qué estoy sintiendo.

-Si no hay de que ,con permiso, iré a decir el recado no es necesario que lo agradezca tanto profesor- Genial, la he ofendido, me ganaría un Oscar por actuar de una manera que ni yo entiendo.

Dios santo, pobre puerta, con ese tremendo azotón creo que hasta el vidrio se va a romper. No quería ser grosero, ¿Qué me pasó, qué fue todo esto? ¡ Qué mas da! Es una escuincla más y si la ofendí no fue a propósito.

 _"Jajaja, claro Cullen solo una escuincla,creó que no hemos estado así desde tu primer amor."_

Basta, no haré caso a esa estupida voz, aparte ya estoy hablando solo, no estoy loco y como si realmente me importara una jovencita como ella, mejor le llamo a Jasper que si quiere ir a desayunar conmigo, me está doliendo la cabeza y supongo que es por hambre.

-Hey, Jazz, quieres ir a desayunar a la sala de maestros, compramos algo y nos lo comemos ahí-… -Oh claro Ed, vamos terminando esta clase que me toca, de acuerdo, tendremos como unos 20 minutos, creo que nos bastan para comer algo rápido, pero si quieres mejor en tu salón para que no llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase, ¿Te parece? Ten una buena clase, porque ahorita ya tienes clase o ¿no?- Uhmm me lo tenías que recordar.

-Si tengo clase ahorita y luego tenemos el receso y vuelvo a dar clase, entonces te veo acá o en la cafetería.- … -En la cafetería, te veo al rato entonces- Si porque ya tengo hambre y eso de tanto café va a matar mi probé estomago.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 _ **Cafetería.**_

-Oh Jazz, en verdad no recordaba que dar clases, no está nada mal, pero es muy cansado, siento que hay alumnas que me acosan demasiado, en verdad no puedo soportarlo más esas miradas, llegan a aturdirte mucho. Y para acabarla en el momento que mandé a los alumnos hacia audiovisuales llegó Tanya y yo estaba solo en el salón, se acercó a mi y dijo que sólo era por esta ocasión que prometía no volverme a tratar de tú en la escuela, ya que todo el entusiasmo que traía por mi llegada no lo podía ocultar, entonces en ese momento sae me tiró a los brazos y me quiso besa, puedes creerlo, de la manera más sutil me quite y le dije que se tranquilizará que agradecía porque nos había recomendado que estaríamos en deuda con ella, pero que no mal interpretara las cosas, solo éramos colegas y amigos nada más, que lo nuestro ya no podría funcionar y huí a ver a mis alumnos.-

-Ufff, Eddy en verdad sigue loca por ti- Ni me lo mencionen, esto será largo y tuve apenas 2 clases.

-¡Oye en parte es tu culpa Emmett! Debías ir por la Laptop y así no la hubiera visto, pero en fin que más da, por algo pasan las cosas- Ay mi estómago me duele del hambre.

-Vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre , por favor sufro demasiado y recordar a Tanya hace que me duela más.- Hoy tengo más hambre que Emmett.

-Bien pedimos y nos vamos de acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieren? Para que pida todo de una vez y ya no vayamos- Quiero unos hotcakes, Emmett me los antojó pero no creo que haya.

-Algo rápido y ligero, pide por los 3 Jazz no hay problema.- Concuerdo con Emmett.

Pues bueno a esperar, no quiero esperar tengo bastante hambre, que más da, por mientras puedo mirar y recordar viejos tiempos.

-¡Eddy!…- Uhmm, ¿qué pasa Em?- ¡Hey mira ahí nos sentábamos! cuando estábamos...Esa es Bella Swan. – Ya viste, ahí está la chica que quiere ser la madre de los hijos de Jasper y la que cree que tengo buen cuerpo ¡oh y mira esa chava estuvo todo el tiempo callada en la ceremonia!- Si en efecto era Bella Swan.

-Listo chicos vamos, oh miren nuestra mesa de la secundaria y lo poco de preparatoria, hey ahí están mis alumnas, son chicas muy lindas y divertidas más la Chiquita, la que parece duendecita, tu chica Emmet se llama Rosalie y la duendecita se llama Alice, las dos quieren Diseño de Modas y la que dices que estuvo callada toda la ceremonia se llama Bella, quiere Literatura, supongo será muy buena en tu clase Edward.- Acaso Jasper dijo chicas, lindas y duendecita en la misma oración 2 veces. ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amigo? Ya mejoró. O se le pegó lo Emmett. Entonces quiere Literatura, ummm muy interesante la información.

-¿Le diste clase a todas? ¿Cómo son?- … -¿Interesado por alguna Cullen?- Que tonterías dice este hombre, creo que a Emmett le afecta la escuela. _"Te viste un poco obvio"_

-Ni vuelvas a decir esas babosadas, solo pregunto porque les voy a dar clases y no quiero problemas con ninguna.- Eso es todo. _"Que mentiroso eres Cullen"_ Genial regresó mi conciencia para regañarme.

-Venga vamos al salón- O realmente moriré de inanición.

Salón D-101

-Uff terminando el receso tengo clase, espero que todos lleguen temprano con eso de que se pierden accidentalmente en los pasillos, verdad Em-… -Bueno Eddy es que esta escuela es muy grande- Jajaja que buenos tiempos en verdad muy buenos.

-Bueno Edward nosotros nos vamos para que organices todas tus cosas y puedas dar clases bien, te vemos al rato en el coche, ¿Te marcamos vale? Suerte- Uff ya falta poco, solo unas clases más y termina mi día.

 **10 minutos después.**

-Bien damas y caballeros comencemos, por favor cierren la puerta me parece que ya están todos aquí- …. – ¡NO! Esperen no cierren, corre Bella, apúrate que están a punto de cerrar. ¡CORRE!- Ahora ¿qué escandalo es ese?

\- Ya voy espérame, diles que no cierren- Uhmm 10 minutos tarde, bien lo dejaré pasar esta vez pero con una advertencia.

\- Lo siento profesor, no solemos llegar tarde, es que no nos dejaban pasar en el pasillo, los chicos estaban jugando, ya sabe como es el primer día.- Claro que sé como es el primer día, cuando ya tienen más tiempo los grandes hacen perder el tiempo a loa demás. Emmet siempre hacía su barricada con puros fortachones. Extraño esa época fuimos muy felices hasta que mi papá dijo que le ofrecían un mejor trabajo en Alaska y toda la Familia Cullen decidió irse de Forks. Se los debo intensamente, no sé que hubiera hecho sin Jasper y sin Emmett, más que mis primos son como mis hermanos. _"Hey Pianista de vuelta a la realidad, esperan en la puerta unos ojitos muy lindos"_

-Bien señoritas, tengo reglas, no siempre hago estas consideraciones, espero que sea la última y la primera vez que suceda algo así -…- Pasen y tomen asiento rápido- Dios mi voz salió muy cargada.

\- Lo siento, ven Bella ahí esta Rose-…- Perdón profesor, con permiso.- Hola ojitos bonitos, pero... se ven tristes, ¿Lloró?

-¡Oh Srita. Swan! Yo creí que no era una persona de retardos, espero de verdad sea la última vez que pase esto, por favor siéntese rápido, me parece que sus amigas le han guardado un asiento.- Esos ojos chocolate intenso, demuestran enojo, pero se ve muy bien así, un poco enojada, mínimo expresa algo hacía a mí aparte de nervios. _"Idiota ella está triste y tú la regañas más."_

-No volverá a pasar, no se preocupe, no acostumbro a ser así- Ahora la enojada es ella, el que debería estar enojado soy yo, llegan a mi clase tarde con el pretexto más tonto, ¿ Acaso no creen que estudié también o qué? Uhmm,mi cabeza va a explotar.

-De acuerdo, ¿En qué estábamos?-... - Se iba a presentar, profesor-

Ahora hasta Alzheimer me está dando.

Ni siquiera dije algo de presentarme, ¡Ah este es la niña que gritaba que mis ojos hipnotizaban! - Gracias Srita… -Ni sé su nombre y realmente no me interesa, se ve que es como las alumas tercas y acosadoras y más con ese escote.

-Mallory, profesor, Srita Lauren Mallory.- Otra Tanya, así era en la escuela, siempre la primera en hablar con los profesores guapos, la primera en tener todos los chismes a la mano, supongo que ella es igual. Ademas está loca, no ve el clima que hay en Forks, ¿ Por qué siempre hay chicas que piensan que enseñando cuerpo en vez de cerebro llegaran lejos? Creo que mi cara hasta es de incomodidad, pero para Bella es de satisfacción, no te preocupes Bella no es de mi agrado, eso es ya está sonriendo. ¡Me lleva y a mí que me importa si sonríe o no!

-Para ahorrarnos las preguntas hacia a mí comenzaré con algo breve, si puedo y luego pasaré lista, les explicaré un poco de la clase y nos iremos a audiovisual 3 para ver una película de la cual quiero un resumen, comentario personal, son chicos pre/universitarios por la tanto quiero que sea algo decente y tiene que llevar portada ¿De acuerdo? También me encantaría que empezaran a leer Cumbres Borrascosa, lo vamos a comentar la siguiente clase, hasta ahora ¿Todo bien, entendido?-...-No creo que nos dé tiempo de todo,está loco.- Ya sé lo que dirán es demasiado,está loco, pero lo hago después le servirá demasiado, ya me agradecerán.

-¿Disculpen? Tienen comentarios, sin pena chicos, esto es solo una clase en la cual deberán hablar demasiado. Así que les recomiendo hablen alto, no importa si el comentario me disgusta, les contestaré con el debido resperto- Me siento incómodo hasta siento que me estoy comportando como un engreído, no soy así pero ella me pone ansioso,como si deseara que toda su atención esté solo en mi. ¡Sigo con mis tonterias!

\- Bien. Soy el profesor Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen, viví aquí desde que era un niño pero a los 15 años me mudé a Alaska, me reincorporé a dar clases apenas éste año, ya que estaba en una etapa de mi vida en la que me quise ocupar de la música, soy pianista profesional, tengo una especialidad en eso, durante la carrera de Literatura hice la carrera de Música, detesto el desorden y la indisciplina, no doy segundas oportunidades fácilmente.- Espero que las amigas de Bella y ella lo entiendan bien, aunque va más que nada para los demás, no puedo dejar de verla,me es imposible quitar la vista y ella está muy sonrojada, creo que le molesta que la vea.

-Bien, he dado clases varias veces, más que nada en donde vivía antes, pero no hablemos del pasado, estoy aquí para enseñarles todo lo que se de Literatura, verán que iremos demasiado rápido y no estoy interesado en las personas que se retrasan, ya que leeremos bastante les pido que vayan practicando en la agilidad de su lectura. También soy considerado y gentil con las personas que son considerados con mi materia.

Por favor anoten en un cuaderno limpio si es que tienen lo siguiente:

 _ **La literatura antigua hasta el siglo V, Literatura antigua de India, Literatura sánscrita, Literatura antigua de China, Literatura antigua de Japón, Antigüedad clásica, Los griegos, Los romanos, Literatura medieval (siglos V-XV), Literatura Latina, Literatura china, América, Literatura de la edad moderna europea (siglos XV-XVIII), Literatura renacentista, Literatura barroca, Literatura contemporánea.**_

 _ **Las lecturas serán para promediar, 3 libros por cada evaluación.**_

-Wow, que hermosa letra, ¿ya te diste cuenta? Se va derecho.- Muchos años de practica,realmente odio escribir con gis, siento como una reacción alérgica cada vez que escribo en el pizarrón. - ¿Ya viste? es perfecto, te lo dije- Creo que no me falta nada, bueno apenas son unos temas. Lo mejor será no borrar esto para que los que vienen lo apunten y no tenga que volver a escribir todo.

\- Oh, mira Bella, ¿ya viste su caligrafía?, es perfecta, muy pulcra diría yo- Ella también opinará lo mismo, pero es que con tanto cuchicheo no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dice. ¡Anthony basta, en verdad YA BASTA!

\- Silencio todo el mundo. – Rayos,no me va a dar tiempo y eso que conté bien mis tiempos. – Bien, me parece que no podremos tomar lista si quiero que vean esta película, debo comentar que existirán veces en las que los libros que lean no serán de la época, ni el género literario que estemos viendo en clase, por cada libro quiero un reporte de lectura de 5 cuartillas, sí, sí, ya me imagino que dirán es mucho, pero créanme que les conviene todo esto que estoy haciendo.- Esas caras no son lo que esperaba, pero quiero ayudarlos, en verdad.

-Bien todos por favor trasládense al salón de audiovisual 3, veremos la película de La Odisea, asi que llévense todas sus cosas y vamos, deprisa no tenemos mucho tiempo y si no terminamos la veremos la siguiente clase.-

Bien esperemos a que todos los locos que creen que saliendo en bola llegaran a algún lado salgan, me recuerdan cuando Emmett siempre iba empujando a todo mundo por salir antes. Uhmm, recuerdos… Dios recordando, se me olvidó que no tengo las cosas de audiovisual, hace rato no pudieron darme el salón.

-Srita Swan, por favor vaya a pedir el salón y que nos conecten todo lo necesario, no tarde la espero allá.- Genial, debo ir a ver a los demás para que no se maten y no interrumpan las otras clases.

-Si profesor, ya voy.- ¿Por qué no sale? Creo que espera a que salga primero

-Alice, Rose, me acompañan, antes de que le aviente lo que tenga a la mano a ese, profesor- ¡Auch!, al parecer si me odia, pero solo le he pedido 2 cosas, o fue por lo que le dije de que llego tarde. ¿Cómo se puede odiar a alguien que apenas conoces?… Da igual mejor me apuro.

\- Profesor Cullen, las llaves y el control, me dijeron que no podían venir, pero que el DVD funcionaba muy bien, que si necesita algo más.- Genial, todo el tiempo fue lo mismo queríamos que funcionaran las cosas jamás venían. -

-Creí que no iban a llegar, aunque solo la mande a Ud. ¿Siempre debe ir acompañada para todo?- Eso era más para mí, no debí haberlo dicho. -Bien, bien, vaya a abrir por favor – ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Si no soy agresivo, molesto, prepotente me comporto como tan agresivo con ella.

-Ya está listo chicos entren y guarden silencio.-…- Listas para 1 hora de la Odisea, porque no compramos algo para no nos durmiéramos, un chicle tal vez- Se me paso decirles que si querían comer aunque sea unas papas para que no se aburrieran, bastante sé que esta película es muy pesada

Media hora más tarde.

-Rose, no es el cine, anda presta atención, que tal si luego quiero hacer una fiesta Griega y debes ayudar- Jaja ¿Fiesta griega? ¿Quién es ella?Ah es la chica Jasper -Chicas cállense, que no ven que nos van a…-Esto es el colmo llegan tarde y se la pasan hablando

-Se aburre Srita Swan me parece que esto tiene que ser importante para usted ¿No lo cree así?- Según comento Jasper sus amigas quieren Diseño de modas, con razón lo de la fiesta griega y Bella dijo que quería Literatura debería prestar atención.

No he perdido nada de la película les decía a mis compañeras de que debíamos guardar silencio, eso fue todo.-… - La vista a la pantalla Sritas, ahí no perderán nada y no se aburrirán.- Como no ser enojón y prepotente si ella es igual.

Ahí voy de nuevo pensando en ella.

-…-

-Bien chicos pueden salir e ir a su siguiente clase, los veo el viernes, traigan lo que les pedí y comiencen a leer Cumbres Borrascosas desde ahora, se les hará más fácil todo, les recuerdo por si lo olvidaron, un resumen con un comentario personal, tal vez 3 cuartillas estarán luego.- Llevo todo, el control, las llaves del salón, mi celular.

Bueno ésta vez me dejaron salir primero es una lástima no veré a Bella. Que incongruencias digo desde que me levanté...Solo 3 horas más y estaremos en casa, podré olvidar todo mi día y esos ojos chocolatosos que me miran con odio.

 **Última clase.**

Ahora recuerdo porque es tan pesado dar clases, repetir lo mismo todo el día con diferentes rostros indiferentes que solo piensan en ¿A qué hora se irán, qué tareas debo hacer o no hacer, cuánto falta para que termine la clase? Y cuando se aburren comienzan a mandar mensajes por el celular, dibujan caricaturas del profesor, escuchan música a escondidas, se maquillan. Había olvidado lo que era regañar porque cuando les preguntas andan más dormidos que despiertos, pero bueno esta es la última clase y la última vez que veo esta película bueno por hoy ya que no terminé de verla con varios grupos.

-Bien chicos pueden irse, tengan un buen inicio de curso y nos vemos en la siguiente clase.- Ella es la única que puede ayudarme. " _O la única que deseas que te ayude."_

-Srita Weber, ¿me podría hacer un favor?- No sé a quién más acudir aparte le debo una disculpa por como la traté. ¡NO LE DEBES NADA EDWARD! Sólo es una alumna más. "Sí se la debes."

-Sí, profesor Cullen dígame, ¿Qué necesita?- … -Supongo que conoce a la Srita. Swan podría ir a buscarla, debo pedirle que me ayude con unas planeaciones,por favor dígale eso.- Me han dicho que es una buena alumna, supongo que me podrá ayudar.

-Claro enseguida la busco-...- Gracias.-

Creo que lo mejor es que le hable a Emmett, para saber si ya salió de clases, aunque supongo que sí y ya debe de estar con Jasper, me tendrán que esperar unos minutos y por fin podremos irnos.

-¿Em ya estas desocupado?-...- Si Eddy, ya término mi clase, los saque antes ya que no había mucho que hacer y pues en la semana empezaré las pruebas para el equipo y acabo de dar el temario de Física ¡Oye me enteré que Tanya sigue ilusionada,andaba diciendo que su prometido estaba en Forks! Después de la cafetería creí que te iba a dejar en paz,al parecer le gusta dar muchos chismes, como siempre- Genial lo que me faltaba más problemas.

-Le darás una oportunidad o te volverás a ir -

-No Emmett, sabes bien que eso no puede pasar aparte de que me está acosando demasiado, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Creo que debo aclarar bien las cosas para que no confunda nada, simplemente somos unos conocidos para que no suene tan feo le diré que es una buena amiga, debe superar lo qur pasó entre nosotros. ¿Oye, por cierto dónde está Jasper?-

-Está conmigo esperándote.-...- Oh ya veo están en el coche, tendrán que esperar un poco, debo arreglar unos asuntos y voy para allá-

-¿Ya comenzaste con una chica nueva, es linda, es tu alumna? ¡Oh Eddy no sabía esas mañas tuyas!- Este loco en verdad no cambia.

-Eres un sucio Emmett, son menores de edad pervertido-… - Bien que quieres una lindura como la rubia que dijo que estoy muy guapo, pues es que si lo estoy, ¿No es así? -… -Jaja te veo al rato- Ahora en que estaba, ah sí es verdad mis planeaciones.

-Profesor- ¿A qué hora llego? ¿Habrá escuchado lo de Tanya?- Oh pase Srita. Swan, perdone estaba en una llamada-… -No se preocupe, me dijeron que me necesitaba, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? - Ya no parece tan nerviosa, más que nada ahora parece intrigada. Parezco un niño sonriendo, como cuando ve su dulce preferido.

-Bien, ya que no conozco a muchos alumnos y por lo que he escuchado es una buena alumna, además ayuda a muchos profesores a pasar calificaciones, ¿quería saber si podría ayudarme? Sólo por unas cuantas semanas con unas cuantas cosas, no son muy pesadas para que no interfieran con sus deberes.- Espero que no se moleste porque se lo pido a ella. Supongo que me dirá que no, es justo no tendría por qué haberle hablado, que genio eres Cullen siempre tan inteligente en estos casos.

–Sí, claro que sí, no se preocupe, en lo que pueda le ayudaré.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Dijo que sí, en verdad lo hizo. Deberían pagarme por mi cara de asombro.

-Bien primero que nada, necesito que me ayude a pasar unas cuantas cosas a la computadora, yo podría irle dictando unos cuestionarios para las lecturas, los temarios; ya que este sistema es diferente a comparación con el que había trabajado antes, también deseo que me ayude a realizar las listas de sus compañeros y si es posible podría agregar una foto para que empiece a reconocerlos ya después le pediría las cosas conforme va avanzando las cosas.- Creo que es mucha carga para ella, obvio lo haré todo yo, pero un poco de ayuda no me cae nada mal y si se trata de ella mejor.

-Lo siento, creo que es mucho ¿Verdad?- Y sigo con mi sonrisa de un crío de apenas 7 años,pero debo admitirlo es muy linda, hermosa más bien y su personalidad es increíble.

-Uhmm, no se preocupe,ya lo he heho y estoy de acuerdo en ayudarle, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- Por mi desde este momento.

-Me parece que ya termino clases, puede quedarse un rato.- _" Torpe es el primer día ya debe irse ya casi es hora de comer"_

-Oh lo lamento, que torpe he sido, es apenas el primer día de clases, por supuesto que no puede quedarse, le han de haber dejado muchas cosas, le parece si nos vemos el Miércoles a las 2:45 en este salón- Pero sigo siendo un máster en cometer errores, me afecta mucho esta pobre niña.

-Si lo siento, ya tenía planes con mis amigas para hacer mis deberes, claro el miércoles a las 2:45,está bien.- Perfecto ya deseo que sea miércoles. Cullen eres un ENFERMO.

-Perfecto Srita. Swan la veré por aquí y el Miércoles, muchas gracias, ya puede irse, es tarde para que esté aquí.- Créame no te conviene estar cerca de mi ahorita que estoy pensando estupideces sobre los dos... Bien una simple sonrisa y hago como que no pasa nada.

-Sí, hasta mañana, con permiso.- Bueno me respondió la sonrisa, pero se veía un poco confundida ¿Cómo no estarlo? Digo yo también lo estoy nunca me había pasado nada igual. Esto está muy mal solo soy su profesor.

Creo que lo mejor es que tome un poco de aire y para que pueda irme con Emmett y Jasper. Si creo que iré por una Coca-cola a la máquina,eso me hará muy bien.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

¿Esa es Bella? Claro que es Bella, pero que idiota soy, ¿Cómo es que no le pensé? Claramente tiene un novio, Edward eres un idiota pederasta, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Mejor le digo que olvide la ayuda que le pedí puedo hacerlo solo.

-¡Srita Swan!- Dios mi voz, no tenía que haber salido así de fuerte y aparte sonó muy prepotente. A la fregada que salga como quiera.

-Mejor ve Bella, te espero aquí.- "Te espero aquí" Si, es mejor que no venga Señor, porque terminaremos mal... ¡OTRA VEZ CON ÉSTAS TONTERÍAS! Pues claro Cullen es su novio, tonto, tonto, tonto.

-Profesor, ¿Está todo bien, necesita algo más? - ¿Qué si todo está bien? Pues deja veo, parezco un tonto sintiendo algo por una extraña niña que ni referencias tengo de ella, añadiéndole que es mi alumna y aunque tenía una ligera esperanza, mejor digo una ligera idiotez de que… Por Dios esto es muy enfermizo, hasta me doy asco por haber pensado eso.

\- Olvídelo y disculpe, no le hago perder su tiempo regrese con su... Amiguito.- _"El premio para el tonto del año es para Edward Cullen, aplausos. Estabas actuando tan bien y por algo que ni sabes si es verdad y cambias de la nada, ¿Qué tal si ni es su novio?"_ Ni mi mente me apoya. Estoy harto, genial y me desquito con la puerta, con el azoton que le dio Bella " _Ahora es Bella, no Srita Swan"_ y ahora yo, deberé mandarla a arreglar próximamente.

Solo quiero irme de aquí y ponerme a tocar el piano, por ahora me dan igual, las planeaciones, los ojos lindo de un color chocolate hermoso... Comienzo de nuevo. ¡CARAJO!

 **Estacionamiento.**

-¡HEY EDDY APÚRATE QUE TENGO HAMBRE!-¡Agh Emmett no por favor, ahorita ni me digas Eddy!

-Por Dios Emmett, cállate, sabes bien que odio que me digas Eddy da gracias a Dios que no te han oído... ¡OH DEMONIOS! - ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella aquí? No se supone que ya se había ido con su noviecito.

-¿Qué sucede Eddy?, ¿Por qué te callas así?- Mierda, tragame tierra y déjame en Alaska.

-Oh mira Jazz, son las chicas de las auditorio- Júralo Emmet.

-Hola chicas- ¿Qué está haciendo ahora este loco?

-Hola profesor McCarty, Jasper, Profesor Eddy perdón Cullen- Emmett si hoy mi hiciste muchas esta fue la gotita, hasta mi propia alumna me dice Eddy, este día no puede ir peor. En verdad no lo puedo creer

-Hasta mañana profesores- Si en efecto hoy no es mi día, necesito irme ya.

-¡Emmett McCarty súbete ya antes de que te golpee!- ¡Auch!, segundo azoton de puertas y éste tenía que ser a mi adorado Volvo... -Perdón Volvo, tú no tienes la culpa- Genial ahora hablo con mi carro.

-Sritas, hasta mañana- … -Nos vemos mañana Alice, Rose, Bella, adiós- Jazz por lo que más quieras ya sube.

Lo que me faltaba tememos los coches frente a frente y creí que había calculado bien para no toparme con ella, lo único que puedo hacer es verla pero creo que con resentimientos, ¿De qué? Ni yo sé.

-Eddy, esas 3 jovencitas me encantan son muy divertidas y más la que siempre se pone como jitomatito, se llama Bella ¿Verdad Jazz? Es muy tierna. En clase de Gimnasia terminó rojita rojita, se veía muy tierna- Si Em , más que nada esa que se pone como jitomatito, esa es la que me volvió loco en menos de 7 horas. Que bonito ha de ser verla en esa clase me parece que siguen dándoles gimnasia cada lunes y viernes tal vez pueda ir a ver a Emmett un rato. Como él debe ver quien se apta para entrar al equipo Femenil _." ¡En verdad te gusta! No, por ella no siento nada, es una chica más, como todas las demás tiene novio y lo más importante es mi alumna. "Creo que lo más importante es que tenga novio ¿No?"_ No, que estupideces.

\- ¿Oye Edward, puedo poner música?- Lo que menos quiero es hablar porque sé que mi voz me delatará.

-¿Edward?-...- Emmet,ponla y ya, no le preguntes, está enojado aunque lo veo más triste.- Eso no ayuda mucho.

\- Pon lo quieras Emmett, hasta te acepto hoy Metallica.- Lo que sea que me quite de mi mente a esa niña.

-Pues a ver si en la lista que hice en la mañana puse algo de Metallica. Lo pondré en aleatorio.

 _ **When you were here before**_

 _ **couldn't look you in the eye**_

 _ **you're just like an angel**_

 _ **your skin makes me cry**_

Me quiero morir, de todas las canciones tenía que salir Creep, Radiohead me odia en éste momento.

La música me detesta, Euterpe me debe de estar castigado por algún error que he cometido.

 _ **You float like a feather**_

 _ **in a beautiful world**_

 _ **i wish i was special**_

 _ **you're so fuckin' special**_

 _ **but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.**_

 _ **what the hell am i doing here?**_

Con la canción que menos esperaba oír llegamos a casa.

 _ **Casa Cullen.**_

-¿Chicos, dejamos las luces encendidas?-...-No que yo recuerde Emmett , yo fui el último en salir.- Es muy raro que alguien esté cerca, la casa está muy bien ubicada entre el bosque y lo suficiente lejos de la carretera.

-¿Em,traes un bate ?- El pacifista Jasper murió. -No ,los tengo aún en el Jeep.- Bueno pues somos 3 si podemos, no por algo tenemos al grandulon.

-Edward, ahí hay una buena rama, se ve muy resistente. Mejor la llevo y paso primero, ¿Ok?-...-Emmett con cuidado.

Creo que parecemos a los 3 que quisieron entrar a una cueva de un oso solo porque a Emmett le interesaba verlos hibernar.

\- Ok, en la sala no hay nada, pero si huele de maravilla.- ¿Cómo va a oler de maravilla? No hay nada en la nevera , ni en la alacena. -Pues vamos a la cocina.-

-¡Aaaahhh! Emmett McCarty Cullen baja esa rama inmediatamente.-...- ¡¿Mamá! ? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mi madre en Forks y sin mi padre, eso es raro o solo que esté él también por aquí.

-Mis hijos, como los extrañaba, vine porque sabía que no han hecho ninguna compra, ni cosas para la cocina y mucho menos comida saludable. ¡Oh Emmett ya baja esa rama de una buena vez, te harás daño corazón!- En efecto esa pequeñeza es mi adorada madre.

\- Supongo que no han comido nada bueno, sólo café, porque eso es lo único que tenían. Váyanse a limpiar las manos y a ponerse algo cómodo mientras pongo mesa... Vamos chicos, en verdad que soy yo, ¿Acaso creían que su madre los iba a dejar así?- Nuestra madre... Desde el accidente, Emmet y Jasper pasaron a ser mis hermanos,aunque sean también mis primos, mi madre los adoptó tal cual. Y como no hacerlo, vivimos todos juntos desde que tengo uso de razón,pero cuando las hermanas de papá y mis tíos se fueron a un viaje de negocios, ya que tenían su empresa juntos no regresaron. El avión, bueno del avión no hubo mucho. Carlisle decayó bastante dejó de ir al hospital durante un tiempo y la fuerte en ese entonces fue Esme, adoptó a Emmett y a Jasper, como somos familia todo fue más rápido.

Así que ahora esos dos, son mis hermanos por los cuales daría todo.

-Pero antes que nada merezco un abrazo,vine de tan lejos y ¿no me van a mimar? Se ve que no me extrañan.- La mirada de lo 3 refleja lo que vamos a hacer. Darle un mega abrazo como cuando éramos más jóvenes. Y a veces tenía que llegar Carlisle para separarnos y atacarnos a cosquillas.

-¡Ay chicos,me lastiman! Jajaja los extrañaba mucho. Carlisle también pero tiene que trabajar en el hospital. ¡Anden a lavarse!- Por supuesto extrañaba a mi madre,pero ahora mi mente estaba muy cargada.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te noto triste?- Ella siempre nota todo.

-Solo estoy cansado, sabes que no me agrada mucho dar clases. Aparte te extrañaba demasiado, _Ma chère mère_.- Así es como le hago olvidar a mi mamá,le encanta que le hable en francés.

\- _Allez, allez mes flatteurs Se laver les mains et changé le costume_. (Vaya vaga mi halagador, lávese las manos y cámbiese el traje.)- Un gran beso y tema olvidado.

 **Durante la cena.**

-¡Oh Dios mamá te luciste, te quedó riquísimo todo!-...-Emmett, toda la comida te parece deliciosa.- Eso es verdad.

-Calla Jasper, esta vez tenía hambre y en verdad extrañaba los platillos que hace Esme. ¿Por cierto,te quedarás mucho ,má?-...- ¡Oh no cariño me voy el Miércoles! Debo entregar unas cosas de la remodelación que había empezado cuando se fueron.-...-Es una lástima mamá, hubiera deseado que te quedarás con nosotros un tiempo.- En realidad si quería que estuviera aqui, me podría distraer un poco, pero aunque sea con 2 días me basta para sentirme más tranquilo.

-¿Verdad Edward?- ¿En que momento me volví a perder? -¿De qué hablan?-...- Jajaja te dije Má, está enamorado de una alumna y no nos quiere decir. Todas nos gritaban cosas y una duendecita dijo que era la madre de los hijos de Jasper.- ¡Oh hablan de nuestro día! Pero yo no estoy enamorado de... Carajo para que negarlo, creo que ésta vez el amor a primera vista me ganó.

¡A qué hora se pasó el tiempo tan rápido? Ya son las 10:30; nos la hemos pasado riendo y contando todo lo que sucedió, hasta le mencioné lo de Tanya.

-Bueno chicos, ya vayan a dormir mañana deben madrugar, los veré en la mañana,por cierto,tomé el cuarto que era de Carlisle y mio. ¿No les molesta?-...

-Por supuesto que no, es de ustedes cuando decidan venir,nosotros tomamos los mismos cuartos excepto que yo me adueñé del estudio de Carlisle para poner el piano.-

\- Perfecto, me iré a dormir, descansen hijos, los veo mañana, los amo.-...-Y nosotros mamá.-

-¿Vas a tocar hoy Edward?- Realmente deseo, pero siento que terminaré muy frustrado, más de como salí de la escuela.

-Tal vez Jazz, Emmett y Esme ya se van a acostar, no quiero molestar. Quiza sólo lea.-...-No molestas, yo creo que tocaré un rato el violín, pero estoy cansado. Por si no me encuentras despierto, me despido, descansa.- ¿Y si le explico como me siento? Tal vez él ya vivió algo así. Mejor mañana o cuando Esme se vaya.

Creo que tocar un poco me ayude. Lo malo es que pienso en ella y la primera canción que me viene a la mente es Creep otra vez, la versión en piano duele más, pero es que jamás me había sentido así, ni por una alumna, ni por una mujer como Bella.

 **Hola. hola, espero que éste capítulo les guste, como saben ando estudiando, por eso mismo podré escribir hasta el próximo Lunes. Intenté a sobremanera que el cap fuera largo para no decepcionarlos.**

 **Ya saben dejen review, fav, etc. Los quiero, les mando un beso y un abrazo. Me interesaría mucho saber que piensan**

 **Ale :)**


	6. Capítulo 5 ¿Una nueva fraternidad?

**Edward Pov II**

Maldición llevo horas sin poder dormir, por más que intento soñar otra cosa lo único que veo es a ella, esto no está bien, ella es mi alumna, simplemente eso, no hay nada más. Y es tan estúpido porque apenas la conozco, no hay manera de que pueda sentir algo por ella.

Son las 4 de la mañana y sigo sin dormir tal vez un baño me caiga de maravilla.

Mi cara no se puede ver más demacrada porque Dios es grande. -Que patético me veo, todo ojeroso, cansado y despeinado.- Se acabo, regresaré a dormir, soy más fuerte que una chiquilla puberta, es un alumna y nada más la trataré como tal, si me ayudará pondré mis límites, simplemente profesional. _"Podrías averiguar bien si ese chico es su novio, tu eres hombre que insiste"_ Exactamente insistiré en no tener nada más con ella.

Una cama blanca,jamás había visto una cama tan blanca y hay una bata azul al final de ella... Pero también una bata roja. Hay alguien más a mi lado y hay un aroma riquísimo a fresa.

-¿Dónde estoy?-...-Uhmm shshsh Eddy vuelve a dormir por favor.- ¿Bella? Esa voz es de Bella.

-Esto no es real. Para nada real.-...-Amor vuelve a dormir.- ¿Amor?Ella me ha dicho amor. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Debo levantarme de esta cama. Eso es al levantarme podré ver dónde estoy, pero unos brazos no me dejan... No puedo pararme.

-Amor son las 4 de la mañana ¿A dónde crees que vas?-Realmente es Isabella Swan...-Isabella...-...-¿Por qué me dices Isabella siempre me dices Bells o Bella? Tal vez unos besos te convenzan a que regreses y cambies esa cara porque te ves muy raro.- ¿Qué... besos? Me va a besar, la encarnación de Atenea me besará. ¡ME BESARÁ! ¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Amor...- Ella se está alejando.

-Edward...amor.- Mi nombre en sus labios, con su voz, suena mejor que nunca.

-¡Edward,amor! ¡Despierta!- Esa voz, ya no es Bella.

-¡Bella, ven!

\- ¡Edward, por Dios te moriste despierta!- ¡Auch! Mi cabeza, ¿Con qué me pegué?

-¿Mamá, pero en qué pensabas cuando me aventaste así?

-Corazón lo lamento, no fue mi intención, en realidad fue Jasper quien te movió así, es que no respondías y él iba pasando a la cocina, entonces me vio que intentaba despertarte. Lo siento cielo, pero ya debes levantarte se les hará tarde.

\- Así que...¿Soñando con una alumna?- ¡Rayos, si hablé mientras dormía!

-Jasper eres al único al que le voy a contar todo. Se muy bien que sabes guardar un secreto. Jamás me había pasado algo así,cuando la vi en el auditorio no me había llamado la atención, bueno no tanto como cuando me dejó la laptop.- Su cara es un poema en verdad.

-Que suerte,te dejó ella la computadora... ¿Qué pasó luego?-...- Pues luego la vi en la cafetería entonces, lleg... terminé pidiéndole ayuda con unas cosas, como una asistenta. Fue una estupidez lo sé, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, su cara, como sonreía con sus amigas, sus labios Dios y sus ojos, no dormí mucho por estar pensando y viendo sus ojos en cuanto cerraba los ojos.-...-Si que te pegó duro. Amor a primera vista,jamás había visto esa chispa en tus ojos, pero ahora hablas de ella y de la nada está ahí. Esto es bueno y malo,no debiste ser así de grosero con ella cuando viste que estaba con ese chavo tal vez no es nadie.-...-Y si lo es, estoy hecho un mar de ilusiones con ella, ya lo vi, pero en cuanto vi a ese chavo salió lo peor de mi, un animal, por Dios siempre dije que eso era tan anormal enamorarse de una alumna, que es una falta de respeto a la ética como a la moral. hacía ella como hacia la mía.- Jamás creía que me iba a pasar algo así.

-Venga hermano, a todos nos pasa,bueno a Emmett a cada rato,pero siempre pasa,no hay edad para el amor y no justifico que los señores de 50 salgan con chavas 30 años más jóvenes que ellos, pero tú le llevas 6 años o tal vez 5, no es un pecado enamorarse de una alumna,muchos te consideran mayor porque te aventaste 2 carreras nada fáciles al mismo tiempo y por lo serio que eres, pero eres el más joven de nosotros.-En eso tiene razón.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago?-...-Pues se amable con ella,un poco atrevido,no te niego que su pequeñita amiga que tiene me volvió loco inmediatamente apenas la vi y me encantó, pero no me ves queriéndome arrancar los ojos o mis pensamientos de golpes, tal vez pueden terminar siendo excelentes amigos.- Ser un poco atrevido. No creo que sea lo mejor.

-Ok, conozco esa cara, tal vez no un poco atrevido, pero conoce más de ella, convive un poco más en las horas que ella te ayude, se diferente quizá la conquistes o te lo repito unos buenos amigos.- ¿Amigos? ¡AUCH! Eso me dolió un poco.

-¡¿Qué no van a desayunar!?- Por favor que no haya escuchado nada Emmett. No es que no le tenga confianza, sólo que él es un poco escandaloso y se le suelta a veces la lengua.

-Calma grandote ya vamos, Edward debe bañarse aún y todavía es temprano, tranquilo. Venga Ed, ve a bañarte te esperamos abajo.- Ese guiño significa que hablaremos después.

-¡Te apuras Eddy, porque te quedarás sin la famosa mermelada de fresa de mamá!- Ese era el olor a fresas. O en verdad me estoy volviendo loco.

-...-

-Cariño, te ves terrible ¿Quieres una pastilla o algo así?- Quiero dormir, olvidar a una chica. _" Más bien enamorarla."_

-Uhmm... No mamá estoy bien no te preocupes , tu mermelada está exquisita.-Mejor estrategia de hijo, distraer a su madre con su comida, su atuendo y todo lo relacionado con lo que le gusta.

-Gracias Edward, come rápido corazón, sólo faltabas tú de desayunar.- Lo bueno es que ayer preparé todo después de tocar.

-Ya está,terminé. Muchas gracias mamá. Deja recojo los platos.-...-No, no,no ya recojo yo, hoy espero prepararles la casa bien para que no se molesten tanto en acomodar y solo deban comprar cosas.-Ella siempre tan linda, pero me siento inútil ya había hecho una lista de lo que iba a comprar y así organizar todo con el tiempo.

-No gastes mucho, ya teníamos todo semiorganizado era cuestión de ir a comprar.-Esa miradita la conozco, no me cree del todo.

-Lo juro mamá, sólo necesitaba el fin de semana para organizar.-...-Ay Edward, llevan 1 semana aquí, los conozco a la perfección.-

-Es que...jaja,bien debo irme,no hagas cosas pesadas esas las haremos nosotros, lo prometo, si quieres hoy en la tarde.-...-Bien ya váyanse, los amo diles a tus hermanos que se cuiden y se tapen bien ahorita al salir.- Ella siempre siendo la mejor. Ayudándonos en todo. Y como siempre desde que recuerdo ella en la puerta de la casa esperando a que nos vayamos.

-¡Adiós chicos,conduce con cuidado Emmett,ese Jeep siempre me ha dado miedo!-...-Jajaja,mamá no pasa nada, este tanque es el mejor. Cuídate nos vemos en la tarde. ¡TE AMAMOS!-

-Bien chicos, ¿Quién pondrá música ésta vez?- Hablando de música hoy doy clases de eso. Será bueno me relajaré y podré preparar el club de Piano o tal vez una mini orquesta sería bueno. Jamás vi una mini orquesta en Forks.

-Deja esa canción- Hace mucho que no escuchaba September de Earth Wind & Fire.

-¡Te luciste ésta vez Jazz. Hace años que no escucha esto,es genial!- Estoy demasido relajado y eso que no vengo en mi Volvo. El Jeep siempre me ha resultado un verdadero tanque y cuando era niño mi daba miedo el que tenía mi tío.

-Estás muy callado Eddy, ¿Qué tienes?-...-Se oirá como cuando tenía 15 años... Chicos no quiero ir a la escuela.- Jaja eso sonó bastante infantil.

-Jajajaja Dios hermano te creí un momento más por el tono que usaste tan serio, creí que estabas enfermo o algo así. - Para hacer reir a Jasper es a veces un poco difícil, pero se ve que hice mi broma muy bien.

-¿Eddy, hoy saldrás tarde? Es que mamá tuvo la grandiosa idea de remodelar unas cuantas cosas de la casa y quiere que vaya por unos materiales de construcción a la tienda y me acordé que hoy tienes clase de música así me da tiempo .-...- Pues debo ser sincero, no tengo la mas mínima idea de qué haré para esa clase, los sacaré temprano ya que es la última clase. Supongo que puedes ir y me quedo un rato mientras haces tus compras Em. No moriré por esperar.-...-Edward si mal recuerdo, te fuiste caminando hasta la casa una vez, por el simple hecho de que te aburriste esperándome. Llegué antes qué tú y realmente ni te vi al pasar.- Fue solo una vez y estaba un poco deprimido, Sasha Walter me había bateado de la manera más cruel debía distraerme un poco.

-Prometo esperar y si me harto les hablo, ¿De acuerdo?- Una vez más, estamos frente a mi tortura mental. Antes amaba venir a la escuela, pero ahora que cambió mi rol prefiero estar en cualquier lugar en vez de aquí.

-¡Mira ese auto, es un Porsche 911/964 Carrera RS/ RS America. Dios mío se ve realmente bien para ser un clásico!-...- ¿Un Porshe qué? Emmett con esfuerzos y sé que mi coche es un Mercedes Benz y eso ya es mucho.

-Hermano si es un clásico bien conservado debe de valer una sustentable fortuna, ¿No es así? ¿Quién será el loco que maneja uno por aquí?- Apuesto que es un chico mimado o muy presumido. Aunque no he escuchado de nadie así.

-¡WOW MIRA NADA MÁS! Jazz es la pequeña que desea ser la madre de tus hijos. ¡Oohh! Viene con la rubia linda y jitomatito.- ¡Dios Emmett grita más creo que nadie te escuchó! No pienso voltear para allá, aunque le haya dicho a Jazz que lo iba a arreglar e intentar.

\- Chicos entraré a la escuela ya,tengo un poco de frío y veré si hay café listo. Los veo en la tarde.- _"Bien Edward, huye como gallina, es una simple chica más, solo voltea y dale una sonrisa así sabrá que lo de ayer fue una estupidez"_ No definitivamente... Maldición, hoy se ve increíblemente bien. El azul le queda y esa coleta alta, hace resaltar su rostro. ¡Rayos está viéndome!

 _"Agh camina Cullen eres un idiota."_

 ** _Sala de maestros._**

\- Profesor Cullen, que alegría de encontrarlo, ¿Está usted solo?- Hace tiempo que no veía a mi ex-profesor de Etimologías, recuerdo perfectamente era apenas un muchacho cuando entró a trabajar casi igual que yo cuando empecé a dar clases o bueno mejor dicho como ahora.

-Hola Señor Ekos, me alegro de verlo, pero sigo siendo yo, puede llamarme igual que siempre Edward. Si estoy solo, hacía mucho frío afuera y decidí tomar un poco de café ¿Cómo está usted?- Siempre me agradó.

-Bueno pues si vamos a tutearnos, puedes llamarme Harry, estoy muy bien no puedo quejarme ya sabes trabajo, familia, trabajo,Forks es muy grande y ya no he tenido tiempo de viajar como antes , hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ustedes, creo que lo último que supe fue la pérdida de los padres de Emmet y Jasper al igual de tus incontables conciertos en la Orquesta y con Jasper.

-Cierto, nos fuimos casi de inmediato cuando ocurrió lo de mis tíos, pues sigo en la Orquesta, simplemente que les pedí un tiempo para poder organizar mi s tiempos y así ayudarlos con lo que pueda. Pero últimamente ya no le veo chiste de seguir, estoy demasiado lejos para poder ir a ensayar como antes y aunque tengo mi piano, no es lo mismo. No para mi.- Desde siempre soñé en estar en esa Orquesta, más porque era la única cerca a mi, pero ahora , simplemente ahora ya no puedo hacer la mayoría de mis sueños realidad.

-Cuanto lo lamento Edward, siempre vi un talento extraordinario en ti. Pero ya habrá tie…-

-¡EDDY, llegaste!- Maldición, no puede ser ¿Acaso no le dejé todo en claro ayer? según yo sí, tal vez sus neuronas no hicieron sinapsis.

-¡Oh Edward, no sabía que habían vuelto ustedes dos-...- No, en realidad ella y yo no hemos...- ... - Estamos en proceso, ¿verdad Eddy? Solo que él no quiere que nadie lo sepa, yo los ayudé a entrar nuevamente a ésta escuela para que den clases. Harry.-

Lo único que puedo escuchar son unas cosas cayendo al piso y veo una pequeñita con un cabello tan alborotado como el mío, en la puerta. ¡Demonios es la amiga de Bella, la chica que quiere con Jazz!

-Perdón profesores, es que debía entregar como siempre el Periódico que es para los maestros, lo lamento mucho, no quería interrumpir nada.- ... - Señorita Brandon, no se preocupe está bien, me alegro que esté aquí podría decirle a los chicos del club de Lectura que nos veremos en la biblioteca, me parece que aún es la presidenta la Señorita Swan, ¿Cierto?-

\- Si Profesor Ekos, Bella aún es la Presidenta del Club, yo le digo a los que pueda y que ella avise en el grupo que hicieron, no se preocupe, oh los periódicos.-...- Permítame ayudarle Señorita Brandon.- Tal vez tenga razón Jasper debo conocer más a Bella y quién mejor que sus amigas para ayudarme a saber como es ella y en que anda casi siempre.

\- Gracias Profesor uhmm Cullen, solo debo dejar los que están en mi coche y estos, eso es todo , no se preocupe puedo pedirle a un alumno que me ayude para que no pierda su tiempo.- Creo que no desea ayuda, pero no me voy a rendir.

-No se preocupe, está bien no tengo clase a primera hora ni nada aparte necesitará un permiso si la encuentran fuera aunque reparta usted los periódicos escolares.- ¡BINGO! Ya tengo una aliada o eso creo.

-Es muy amable, esto y ya salgo por los demás son 3 cajas espero no le moleste mucho el cargar.-...- Él es un joven muy fuerte Señorita Brandon, aún puede cargar bastante, ¿verdad Edward?- Creo que Harry entendió mi disgusto cuando entró Tanya y sé bastante bien que no le creyó absolutamente nada.

\- Pase Señorita, después de usted.- Dios, yo si quería un café pero con tal de conocer aunque sea un 10% más a Bella por medio de su amiga vale la pena.

 _ **Estacionamiento**_

-¿Profesor es cierto que usted tocaba el piano con la Orquesta de Alaska?- Creo que alguien hizo su tarea, aunque no sé por qué lo sabe ella, casi nadie conoce esa Orquesta, bueno excepto los de Inglaterra que ellos fueron los que me encontraron en ella y ahí salí a la luz en el aspecto de la música clásica.

-Sí, así es. ¿Usted cómo lo supo? No muchos la conocen.-...-Bueno es que Bella, escucha mucha música clásica y le gustaba la Orquesta de Alaska porque cuando estaba con René la llevaron a verlos tocar y nos contó que se había interesado en un pianista por su forma de tocar, ¿Estuvo mucho tiempo en la Orquesta?- Vaya, así que Bella tal vez me vio tocar cuando era un adolescente o un poco más grande.

-Estuve casi 5 años empecé en la Orquesta a los 13, después fui a hacer audición a la Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres, me aceptaron y actualmente toco, bueno tocaba con ellos, ya está demasiado lejos ira enseñar como antes lo hacía, pero bueno así son las cosas decidimos regresar a Forks supongo que en algún momento podré volver a tomar todo eso. Por mientras haré una miniorquesta en Forks, aunque dudo que muchos se interesen, lo siento la aburro con mi vida.-

\- Para nada profesor, es muy interesante sus proyectos y más su vida artística me imagino que le dolió muchísimo el dejar de tocar como antes el piano, por suerte aunque no lo llene del todo podrá dar clases de Música aquí, aunque sean algunos unos Neandertales par ala Música. Yo me llego a incluirme debido a que mi arte viene más hacia la alta costura, por el ejemplo deseo con todas mis ansias ya terminar éste año, poder ser aceptada en Parsons, The new School for Design junto con Rose para poder ir a Nueva York, o irnos a Inglaterra junto con Bella, ya que ella quiere Literatura Inglesa y ser una famosa escritora, editora de manuscritos o maestra de Latín es muy buena en eso y en Italiano ni se diga es excelente aunque diga que es un hobbie, ella lo hace de corazón, es muy Romántica y muy pasional, debería de verla cuando hace ensayos o reseñas de los libros es la mejor.- Así que Italiano ya sé más cosa de las tres Jazz, le encantará saber todo esto.

\- Puedo hacerle una pregunta, sin que se ofenda por favor ¿Qué hace en el Periódico Escolar si va para Diseño de Modas?-...-Jajaja no me ofende Profesor se me hacía muy raro que no pregunte, verá Bella es la Presidenta del Club de Lectura como le pudo escuchar en la Sala de Maestros, pero el Club de encarga del Periódico debido a que perdieron todos los derechos cuando se fueron los últimos encargados el año pasado, entonces Bella se armó de valor y luchó por ser la encargada también, a veces me sorprende el tiempo y la dedicación que hace sus cosas hasta la considero un Alien o un mago para lograr todo lo que hace, entonces como nos metió al Club a Rosalie y a mi yo le ayudo con la parte de Diseño de la página Web y la imprenta, Rose , bueno ella a veces hace reportes de Modas al igual que yo, también de coches o deportes a los chicos les encanta o de cualquier cosa.- ¿Coches?

-Hablando de coches ¿Ese coche es suyo o de su padre?-...- ¡Oh esa hermosura es mía! Rose lo reconstruyó casi por completo, le contaré, éste coche al igual que el de Bella y el BMW que vio ayer son clásicos y todos los arregló Rose, ella es apasionada de la Mecánica, le encantan los autos, ahorita mismo como tenemos 2 horas libres por el Club, está arreglando a la pequeña Sally, es la camioneta de Bella, un verdadero Dinosaurio es una Pick-Up Chevrolet de 1953, es muy resistente y el mejor equipo para Bella con eso de que es tan propensa a los accidentes.- ¿¡QUÉ BELLA ES PROPENSA A LOS ACCIDENTES?!

-¿Usted sabe de coches Profesor?-...- No realmente Señorita Brandon, solo de Volvos, ya que tengo 2 un C30 y un S60 que dejé en Alaska. Mi hermano es el que sabe más de eso igualmente ama la mecánica, yo creo que si se junta con la Señorita Rosalie serían buenos amigos. Lo siento hablo del Profesor Emmett, es muy bueno en todo eso él nos arregla los coches de la familia.- Creo que estoy dando información de más y me parece que estoy cambiando demasiado mi actitud, pero es que esta pequeña duendecilla, si en verdad parece una linda duende, da demasiada confianza, me hace sentirme tranquilo.

\- ¿Profesor me escuchó?- ¿Acaso dijo algo?

-Lo siento Señorita, ¿ Qué fue lo que dijo?-...- Le dije que si le gustaría venir a una clase con el Club, ya que usted es el experto en todo eso y el profesor Ekos nos ayuda un poco.- _Más cerca de Bella, pervertido._

-Oh sería un honor Señorita Brandon, cuando usted me avise ahí estaré, de eso no lo dude.- Así o más obvio Cullen.

-Bien le diré a Bella que le diga el día y el tema o el libro del cual hablaremos, tal vez podamos meter los libros que nos pidió leer.- Eso sería trampa, pero tal vez lo deje pasar de vez en cuando.

-Claro, me parece bien aunque no siempre les dejaría meter los libros que yo pida muchos se aprovecharía de su Club.- ¿Acaso me acaba de hacer una carita de perrito triste?

-Bueno eso lo hablará con Bella, ella es la que lleva todos los temas y los libros , como le dije es la mejor en todo eso. ¡Bien esta es la última caja profesor, que rápido terminamos, cierto!- Y no le saqué mas información de Bella, pero creo que con lo que tengo me es suficiente.

\- Profesor Cullen perdone que me meta, pero es verdad lo que oí en la Sala de Maestros, usted anda con la Profesora Denali?- Genial lo que me faltaba, hablar de Tanya. -No me lo tome a mal, pero no es del todo la mejor pareja desde mi punto de vista y como usted recuerda el pueblo es muy chico.- Ella tiene toda la razón se muy bien de lo que hablan la gente de ella.

-No me molesto que me pregunte , en realidad ella y yo tuvimos una relación hace más tiempo de lo que yo deseo agregar, pero definitivamente no regresaría con la maestra.- ¿Por qué acabo de explicarle tan bien a ella las cosas? Hasta le he guiñado para que entienda que no es de mi agrado Tanya.

-Éste es el último paquete Señorita, ya puede volver a su Club de Lectura aunque le sobró tiempo, tiene media hora para ir por un café, a ésta hora la cafetería está totalmente vacía y podrá entrar en calor para borrar esa nariz roja que se carga ahorita.- Jaja parece un pequeño foquito en su cara.

\- Creo que usted también necesita uno, le quité la oportunidad de tomarse uno cuando llegué y se ofreció a ayudarme, de nueva cuenta muchas gracias y le diré a Bella que lo invite al Club, es una persona muy interesante y muy buena onda.- Buena onda jaja, más para Bella esa noticia no le caerá del todo bien más por lo que pasó ayer. Aunque estoy deseando que me inviten.

-Hasta luego Profesor, lo veo en clases y gracias.- ... - No hay de que Señorita Brandon.- ...- Puede llamarme Alice si lo desea, hasta pronto.- Que persona tan simpática es como si me hubiera encontrado con una amiga de muchos años atrás.

Esto debe de saberlo rápidamente Jazz le encantará saber sobre su pequeña duende y sobre todo lo de Bella, podrá ayudarme todo lo que sé ahora.

 _ **Se muy bien que muchos me odiaran o hasta les dará igual que haya subido un capítulo, pero he estado corta de inspiración y vivo al día de los capítulos al igual que he tenido exámenes aún de admisión, les pido una disculpa de todo mi corazón.**_

 _ **No sé si ya hayan visto pero necesito a una BETA para que me ayude con el Fanfic, no para que lo escriba por mí sino que me ayude y me dé ideas al igual que me corrija si desean ayudarme escriban aunque sea unas ideas de lo que creen que pase y los que más me gusten los elegiré para que me ayuden, mañana espero subir más de esta historia.**_

 _ **Los amo y perdonen de verdad .**_

 _ **PD: Alice hoy fue muy amable y muy tranquila, ¿Qué planeará? Tal vez ya tuvo una de sus famosas visiones o tiene una corazonada.**_

 ** _Para ustedes Ale :)_**


	7. Capítulo 6 Conociendo su verdadero Yo

**Bella POV.**

¡Dios mío! ¡MI CASA!... Creí que no iba a llegar nunca, planear una cita, ser la modelo de Alice para sus trabajos, hacer los pequeños deberes de matemáticas que dejó mientras estaba fuera entregando su dichosa computadora al bipolar de mi nuevo Profesor de Literatura. _"El cuál está hecho un bombón, no puedes negarlo Bellita."_ ¡NO! Aquí voy otra vez a conversar con mi subconsciente por culpa de ése Señor.

Tengo tantas cosas que hacer en vez de estar perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en él; lavar la ropa, asear la casa, terminar de acomodar mi recámara porque me entró la locura de remodelar mi cuarto, bueno ya tenía que hacerlo, también debo preparar la comida de mañana para Charlie e ir al supermercado, aunque eso lo podré hacer en la semana hoy ya es un poco tarde para salir al supermercado y comprar más suministros. Pero estoy tan cansada que en verdad no deseo hacer absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Bella! Ya llegué, ¿Estás aquí cariño?- Apenas son las 9:30 es muy raro que llegue a ésta hora, no recuerdo que haya partido en la noche.  
-Estoy en el cuarto de lavado papá.-...- Hola Bells. ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¡Wow nena! Me acabo de acordar que es tu último año, ya pronto entrarás a la Universidad. ¡Oh Dios mío ya te volverás a ir de casa.!- ¡NO otra vez ,está de sentimental! En realidad eso no le va a él pero creo que le ha pegado bastante el hecho de que me pueda ir muy lejos de él. Tal vez es el hecho de que nadie le cocine, jamás dejaría que se vuelva a cocinar, la última vez por poco y quema la cocina.

-Papá tranquilo, aún falta mucho para pensar en esa cosas, tanto que ni he mandado las solicitudes a las Universidades.- Bueno eso es una mentira un poco piadosa ya que si mandé varias pero la más valiosa sigue en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio.

-Bien pequeña, por ahora pensemos en qué haremos con tu camioneta, no creo que sea bueno que sigan viniendo por ti todo los días y como no veo que Rosalie pueda repararla, pensé que lo mejor sería venderla en partes o tal vez completa aunque no creo que nos den mucho.- ¿QUÉ? Venderla no eso si que no, en verdad no deseo venderla.

-Okay, espera , espera, espera, no creo que eso sea bueno, es que hoy me dijo Rose que ya encontró la pieza solo es cuestión de que se la instale no sé dónde y ya podrá funcionar mi bebé, pero en verdad papá no es necesario vender nada. Estoy bien con esa camioneta, me gusta mucho.-...- Pero Bella, yo quería regalarte un nuevo coche por tu graduación. ¡Eso no debí decirlo! René me va a matar.- ¿No sé dónde me he perdido? Creo que fue en la parte que dijo Regalarte- Coche- Nuevo- o René, de acuerdo esto es algo que debo procesar.

-Wow, uhmm papá haré como que no dijiste nada si tú no insistes en comprar nada hasta que tenga mi diploma de graduación quizá en vez de coche me lo puedas dar para otra cosa si me voy demasiado lejos. Mejor vayamos arriba, aún tengo que hacer el periódico mientras la ropa está lista.- Con eso le puedo cambiar de tema de mi camioneta y su pequeño error, supongo que debo hablar con René pronto para que no le diga algo al pobre o fingir que esto jamás pasó.

-Bien hagamos como que no dije nada y subamos, tengo un hambre feroz.- ¡Demonios! Sabía que algo me faltaba, bueno puedo improvisar y hacerle un sandwich ligero.

-Por cierto me enteré de que hubo cambios nuevos en la escuela ¿Qué pasó?- Que rápido van las noticias.

-Hicieron bastantes arreglos a la escuela, entraron muchos chicos nuevos y por cierto llegaron unos profesores nuevos, creo que son amigos o familiares, muy bien no sé.-...- Claro, claro los chicos Cullen regresaron?.- ¿Chicos Cullen, acaso no solo era un Cullen? _"Quieres solo un Cullen no te basta con el único que te ha hecho cambiar de ánimos y te ha quitado el aliento más de una vez."_

-¿Acaso han vuelto a hablar de ellos?- _¿Cómo que volvieron? –_ Ya sabes como son cuando hay nuevos todos hablan. Aquí tienes un rico Sandwich, lo siento no pude preparar nada más creí que no iba a terminar muy tarde con las chicas pero llegué casi 30 minutos antes que tú. Espero que sea suficiente.

–No te preocupes Bells, está bien así no quiero comer mucho aún debo revisar unos papeles.- _" Vamos Bella, sabemos bien que deseas preguntar sobre tus nuevos profesores."_ Otra vez de metiche.

–Papá, ¿Conoces bien a los nuevos profesores?-...– Si, hace tiempo que no sabía de ellos, después de todo lo que sufrieron aquí se me hace un poco extraño que regresen, aunque después de todo es su pueblo natal, aquí crecieron.- Así que ellos estuvieron antes de que yo llegara o tal vez si llegué a conocerlos.

–Entonces, no son tan nuevos, por así decirlo, ¿Cierto?-...– No claro que no, estuvieron aquí quizá unos 12 años, jamás me causaron problemas, aunque Emmett siempre fue muy travieso y como casi todos aquí aprenden a manejar a muy temprana edad ya te imaginaras. Pero todo cambió después del accidente.- ¿Accidente? ¿Cuál accidente? Yo no recuerdo que hayan mencionado ningún accidente antes.- De eso estoy totalmente segura.

–Es verdad cariño tú no estabas, al igual que tus amigas me parece que fue cuando se fueron a Orlando con René de vacaciones, me parece que tú tenías unos 9 o 10 años, los pobres chicos tenían quizá unos 15 años, no lo recuerdo bien pero si puedo hacer memoria de ese época, lamentablemente murieron los de Jasper y Emmett, tuve que ir a ver la zona, su avión quedó casi por completo en cenizas, no se podría salvar nada ni nadie. El Dr. Cullen adoptó a sus sobrinos como sus hijos, unos meses más tarde se fueron, nos enteramos por las noticias en la estación que Edward tenía mucho éxito en la música, al igual que Jasper, después dejamos de saber cosas. Tus compañeros deberían sentirse afortunados, muy pocos talentos dejan sus cosas para venir a dar clases a unos adolescentes hormonales que no prestan mucha atención.- Wow, aún así no me dio mucha información sobre por qué ese hombres es tan cambiante.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-...–Ya me la hiciste Bella jaja.- ¿Cuándo? O claro cuando le dije que si podía hacer una pregunta. _"Tonta Bella ya no sabes ni lo que dices y todo por el sexy de ojos lindos."_ ¡CÁLLATE!

–Jaja, si claro, bueno . ¿Cuando conociste a el profesor Edward, él tenía cambios de humor repentinamente?- Me estoy viendo muy metiche. Aún no sé la razón por la cual quiero saber más de él pero deseo conocerlo para que no me sienta tan abrumada cada vez que estoy con él. _"Te ha gustado y se podría decir que demasiado"_

–¿Problemas con el humor? Pues que yo sepa y recuerde no Bella, ¿Por qué, fue grosero contigo o algo?.- Demonios no debí preguntarle así.

–No, por supuesto que no, simplemente que de un momento cambio si humor en.. en clase.- Por nada del mundo le iba a decir que de un momento a otro me grito cuando antes me había pedido mi ayuda y todos sus cambios de humor en la clase.

–Quizá debe comportarse de esa manera porque está al frente de sus grupos y de otra manera con los profesores.-Para Charlie nadie es malo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Aunque nunca fue malo, simplemente tiene un carácter un poco inestable.

–Pues si, supongo que tienes toda la razón, bien papá debo ir a tender la ropa, meter otra carga y hacer el periódico de la escuela.-...- No te preocupes Bella ya me hiciste el Lunch de mañana, ve a terminar lo que te falta de la escuela, me toca hacer algo en la casa yo tenderé la ropa y haré lo que falta, no quiero que tengas problemas por éstas pequeñas cosas de la casa.

–Gracias, si termino antes te vengo a ayudar en lo que falte.-...– Haz lo que tengas que hacer bien y no te preocupes me alejaré de la cocina.- Si a veces puede ser más desastroso que yo, pero siempre hace lo que puede.

Bien lo que me falta es hacer el periódico, ¿pero de qué podré hablar ahora?. No hay muchas noticias en el primer día de clases, pero recuerdo que Tyler me dijo que comentara sobre los horarios de las pruebas para los equipos, los de natación me pidieron lo mismo, por algún lugar de la mochila lo debí poner. También escribiré sobre el nuevo acontecimiento de la cafetería sobre los nuevos almuerzos, la Señora Bacon, valga la redundancia el nombre de la señora que nos prepara el almuerzo, pero en fin me pidió que hablara bien de esto. Alice me mandó su comentario sobre una nueva tendencia de moda y Rose me pidió que incluyera su propaganda para reparar autos y comprar partes nuevas o viejas de coches, mis amigas en verdad son muy diversas.

Tengo sueño...

–...-

–¿Bella aún no terminas?, cariño ya es tarde, deberías apagar eso mañana seguirás. Ven a la cama ya.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? Ésta no es mi casa, ni siquiera estoy en mi recamara y por supuesto éste no es mi escritorio.

–¿Amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no respondes?. Isabella ¿ Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?- Frente a mi está el Adonis en persona que vi en el auditorio, en clases, la persona más bipolar que he conocido y está semidesnudo, tocándome por mis hombros en espera de una contestación.

–Charlie... ¿Dónde está, dónde estoy?-..– ¿Tu padre? Querida estás en el hotel ¿recuerdas?, estamos en Londres por unos días, tu padre está en su casa. Bella me estás asustando.

Esto no es normal y mucho menos que Edward, digo el profesor Cullen esté en el mismo cuarto que yo , simplemente con unos boxers, que me diga amor y su piel sea tan cálida, ¡Dios! sus dedos son tan suaves, se siente tan rico. Es un roce muy privado, como si mi piel reconociera a la suya, parece que se conocieran de tiempo atrás y todo lo que pienso... se está esfumando, solo quiero que siga, que me bese, que me toque más , quiero sentir como mi corazón se acelera más y más al punto de querer salir volando como un colibrí. Lo hace, se está acercando a mi, lento y muy sensual mientras a lo lejos escucho High for this de The Weeknd.

–Relájate, Bella, estoy aquí amor. Tranquila.- Lentamente y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se está inclinando hacia mí me toma de la cabeza, siento que estoy en el aire y más cuando sus manos se deslizan hacia mi cuello. Le oigo contener el aliento muy fuerte y roncamente, pero sus manos no se detienen y tan suave como la seda siguen su descenso hasta llegar a mi cintura para agarrarme muy fuerte contra él.

Está... está abrazándome fuertemente y puedo sentir el calor que desprende de su pecho, ¡Dios su pecho desnudo! No puedo respirar. Pero sé que no es por el abrazo, es por quien me está abrazando, pero no se queda ahí de nuevo vuelve a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. Vacila un poco... para ver mi reacción, simplemente quiero que me bese, pero se está tomando el tiempo, midiendo su momento, ese momento previo. ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS YA BÉSAME!

¡Por fin lo hará , Edward está acercando sus labios presionando muy suavemente en los míos. Es tan cálido, tan suave, su piel, el sabor todo está pasando en verdad. ¿Le voy contestar el beso?

La sangre me está hirviendo bajo la piel, me quema los labios, mis manos que se han aferrado a su pelo atrayéndolo hacia mí y me embriaga su aliento, que se une con el mío y por fin nuestras lenguas se saludan, parece que se estuvieran esperando de toda la vida, como si fueran unas viejas amigas que esperaban por verse.

Mi respiración, no siento ni siquiera que respire, mejor dicho, siento un violento jadeo en mi pecho. No puedo creer que esto pasara, estoy besando a Edward Cullen y él a mi, todo es estupendo y real. ¿Esto es real? _"No Bella, esto no es real. Todo lo estás soñando"_ ¡NO ESTO NO PUEDE SER UN SUEÑO, SU CALOR ES REAL, SU PIEL ES REAL, SU AROMA, SU RESPIRACIÓN LA SIENTO EN MI PECHO!

–Eres tú, eres real.-Inmediatamente, siento que sus labios se convierten en piedra. Se está alejando, ¿Por qué se aleja? Está extendiendo su mano, como si quisiera que fuera hacia él.

–¡No te vayas, regresa por favor!-...–¡BELLA! ¡ISABELLA! ¡DESPIERTA!– ¿Alice? ¿Cómo es que Alice está aquí?

–¿Alice? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí en la noche?.-...– Bells, son las 6:45 de la mañana, ¿Terminaste los periódicos, recuerda que debemos imprimirlos y repartirlos antes de que todos lleguen? Rose ya está preparándote un desayuno express, venga tienes 20 minutos para estar bañada, vestida y a la mitad de tu desayuno. ¡CORRE!- Entonces todo fue un sueno, un sueño extremadamente real, ¿Cómo es posible eso?

–Alice… Soñé con alguien. Era tan real que hasta sentía el calor de su piel. ¿Eso es posible?.- Creo que la he dejado callada y eso desde ayer es muy extraño.

–Depende de con quién hayas soñado, dicen que si la otra persona también está soñando contigo el sueño es tan real que si llegas a sentir a la otra persona, pero ¿Con quién soñaste?– Creo que lo mejor no será decirle, aparte es muy vergonzoso para mí, ¿Quién en su sano juicio sueña con su profesor? Aparte pensar en él tan temprano no es lo mejor, sigo con la idea de que es un bipolar o hasta tripolar si es que existe.

–Con mi abuela, pero ya sabes que está muerta entonces se me hizo muy raro todo esto, bien iré a bañarme. Por cierto ¿Cómo entraron?–...–Charlie nos dejó pasar cuando él ya se iba, dijo que ayer te desvelaste mucho haciendo el periódico que hasta la cama te tuvo que llevar porque te quedaste dormida encima del escritorio con la computadora encendida. ¿Bells te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos simplemente llevar los periódicos y venir a dormir las 3 un rato.– Claro que quiero dormir, siento como si no hubiera descansado nada pero es mejor no faltar.

–Tranquila Alice, estoy bien la ducha me cambiará la cara y podré empezar a pensar bien, ¿Podrías sacar el USB? Ahí está el Periódico, si quieres baja a desayunar con Rose, supongo que ustedes tampoco desayunaron.–...–Bien, quiero un jugo de naranja así que te haré caso, te traje un regalo lo dejaré en tu cama cuando salgas de la ducha lo ves, ¿Vale?

¿Regalo? Será ropa como siempre o tal vez una libreta se me olvidó comprar una nueva para varias clases, supongo que será mejor comprar una carpeta y hojas sueltas, así meto todo en ella y listo.

No puedo sacarme el sueño que acabo de tener o más bien en la noche, pero fue tan real, tan... Dios debo dejar de pensar en eso, solo fue una equivocación de mi subconsciente. _"Yo no tengo nada que ver, fue tu corazón el que habló anoche, yo solo te mostré lo que quieres"_ Basta ahora resulta que tendré que ir con una psicóloga para que me diga que estoy loca y demente y me meterán a un manicomio por andar hablando sola.

Mejor me seco y veo el gran regalo de Alice.

¡Por todos los santos! Alice me ha hecho un vestido de lana, azul , de manga larga con unas botas negras que para colmo hacen conjunto con un cinturón negro, que yo recuerde no es día festivo, ni mucho menos, pero es tan lindo el color que no me negaré.

–¡Por fin saliste!, ¿Qué te parece, te gusta? Lo hice para ti.–...–¡Oh Alice es hermoso y sencillo, de verdad me gusta! Muchas gracias, aunque no debiste.  
–¡Ya lo usas! Hoy fue día de puros regalos de la pequeña Duende Alice, a mí también me tocó un regalito.–. Es verdad hasta a Rose le tocó una falda muy linda de lana también, supongo que con este frió nos queda perfecto.

–Bien bien, bien ya sé que no eres de vestidos pero esta vez te lo pondrás es un día en el que pasarán muchas cosas y debemos estar presentables, así que, aquí tienes unas medias negras y tu mochila nueva que te regaló René de cuero negro, te quedará de maravilla ya verás. ¡Vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo!

–Alice no otra vez con tus visiones, ¿Verdad?. Será mejor que me vista, las veo abajo.– Le haré caso a Alice aunque tal vez pueda usar mis converse en vez de las botas que me dejó, se ve que se puso a buscar cosas mientras estaba dormida.

–¡Hey chica guapa!, te tengo noticias, tal vez mañana ya puedas usar tu camioneta, por fin pudieron traerme el nuevo motor y la pieza que necesitaba así que ya podrás acelerar a más de 60 jaja y no se detendrá. Así que ya lo instalaré todo,a la hora libre.– ¡Sí mi bebé regresó! –Gracias Rose, ya me hacía falta, no quiero abusar de ustedes, pero ya sabes la necesito para hacer cosas de la casa o mías- ... –Bueno pero sabes que aún así vendremos por ti o tú iras por nosotras créeme ya podré subirme en tu carcach... –¡No! No le digas así, es una reliquia pero es mi hermosa y preciosa camioneta. Por supuesto iré por ustedes si es que a Alice no le da un infarto. Bien vamos, tengo hambre.

–Wow, Señorita Swan, se ve increíble y esa coleta alta me encanta, acerté con el azul, resalta mucho tu rostro y tus ojos. ¡ AY PERO ESO SI QUE NO! No pienso dejar que uses esos tenis, te irás con botas, en verdad resaltan tus piernas largas y luego con esas medias negras que llevas se verán _merveilleux. (Maravillosas)_ Vamos desayuna rápido solo faltas tú.

–¿Por cierto en qué nos iremos? Dijo Rose que tal vez mañana ya pueda usar mi camioneta, supongo que no morirás en ella ¿Cierto Alice?…– Su cara es un poema, pero cambia lentamente a una sonrisa.–…– Tranquila no moriré pero le haré decoraciones estupendas. Ya lo verás.– Tengo miedo por mi camioneta.

–Nos iremos en mi coche, Rose dejó el suyo por unos días así que me da chance de sacar a mi nene y que suene por las calles de Forks. ¡Listas vamos debemos entregar periódicos!– Genial, me gusta el coche de Alice, cuando lo manejé me volvía loca.

Otra cosa que amo tanto del coche de Alice como de Rosalie, es que llegamos en poco tiempo, tampoco es como si viviera muy lejos del colegio pero hoy debemos hacer una parada antes de ir directo como siempre.

–¿Cómo cuantas cajas fueron, 5 o 4?–…–Me parece que 5 pero Rose y yo llevaremos 2 cajas una para repartirla entre la cafetería y el patio externo, la otra para las pequeñas casetas que hay en los pasillos, si puedes Alice, sacas una caja para la sala de maestros y más tarde en el receso si podemos venimos por las cajas que nos falten, ¿De acuerdo?– Es muy pesado esto pero me gusta bastante.

–Bien ya llegamos, ¿Les apetece un café cuando dejemos las cosas? Podemos vernos en la cafetería cruzando la avenida, tenemos bastante tiempo –…–Perfecto algo caliente para este día, aparte necesito que mi cerebro se active rápido.– …– Venga Rose, toma esta caja y ya no te preocupes tanto de tu cerebro por hoy, recuerda que salimos temprano, como a la 1 o antes ya estamos desocupadas, la última clase es el Club de Lectura hoy no haremos mucho. ¡Ánimo!-

–Tienes razón Bells, hoy es un gran día con razón quería Alice que nos arregláramos ya viste quien está enfrente, los guapísimos profesores, esta ¡Eddy!– ¿Dónde? Pero que boberías estoy pensando a mí que más me da que esté enfrente.

–Chicos entraré a la escuela ya, tengo un poco de frío y veré si hay café listo. Los veo en la tarde.-Demonios volteo. " _Wow, se ve encantador hoy, pero parece cansado"_ ¡Y a mí qué , que se vea cansado, que siga su camino!... Pero lo que no sé es por qué siento esta clase de opresión en el corazón como si al enterarme de que va a entrar y que no lo veré casi en todo el día me causara algún dolor.

–Ven Bells, empecemos por la cafetería, será más rápido entrar por el patio externo.-…–Si Rose.- En fin, solo son boberías mías

– Oye Bella, te haré una pregunta y espero que no te enojes. ¿Por qué aún quieres volver con Jake después de todo lo que paso?- No me esperaba esa pregunta.

–Pues, no lo sé… Creo que aún tengo esperanzas, quizá como sé que es mi primer amor, pues puedo creer que si cambió y no pasó nada con Lauren para que deje de quererlo.- Creo que si me di a entender.

–Si eso lo entiendo, ¿Pero en verdad crees que él es tu primer amor? Digo, sufriste mucho por él, no creo que el primer amor sea así.–…– ¿Tú crees que Royce fue tu primer amor?– Si le encuentro algo similar entenderá

–No en definitiva no, él solo fue como un juego o bueno una prueba que tenía que hacer. ¿Si me entiendes? Como esas veces que deseas algo con tanto fervor que cuando lo tienes ya no lo deseas. No quiero pretender que piensen que soy una maldita, pero tanto para él como para mi fuimos nada más eso, pruebas o trofeos que deseábamos presumir. – Nunca me ha pasado algo así

– ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?–…– Es que no sé tengo un extraño sentimiento y cuando pasó lo que... bueno ya sabes, así me sentía.

–Tranquila Rose, no pienso dejar que me lastime nuevamente. Aparte para eso estamos juntas, para dar las palizas a las personas que nos hagan daño ¿No?– …– En eso tienes razón, para eso y más estamos. Vente ya casi terminamos y quiero ese enorme café pronto.

Nunca había pensado seriamente en que en verdad preocupé a las chicas ese día, pero confío en que Jake ya no es el mismo y que no me volverá a lastimar, aparte más que su amor quiero su amistad.

–¡AH CHICAS! ¡CHICAS! ¡CHICAS!–…– ¿Qué le pico ahora a Alice?–…– Pues si tú no sabes Rose, menos yo… ¿Qué te pasa Alice? Estás toda rojita hasta las orejas las tienes así.

–No me lo van a creer, necesitamos sentarnos en algún lado, el café de la rica cafetería de enfrente puede esperar si quieren les disparo uno de la cafetería de la escuela o un chocolate, pero debemos hacerlos rápido. ¡Corran!–… – ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía a esta hora? Tranquila Alice, no tienes que jalarnos ya vamos. ¡CON CALMA MARY ME ARRANCARÁS EL BRAZO! Vamos Bella antes de que la Señorita dinamita estalle.

Será un día divertido.

 **Cafetería.**

– Hola Señora Bacon, ¿nos podría dar 3 cafés por favor?–…– Hola Bella, claro chicas, ¿No acaban de estar aquí? Deberían de estar en clases ya, ¿No?–…– Gracias a los Dioses sagrados nos tocó un buen horarios hoy así que empezamos a las 8:30 casi 9 las clases y salimos a las 1:00 es bueno, ¿verdad?–

–Sí es bueno mi querida Alice, hoy te levantaste con más ánimos de lo habitual querida.– Hasta la Señora Bacon se da cuenta que está más animada que todos los días. ¿Qué chisme traerá ahora?

– Aquí tienes cariño y unas donas glaseadas de regalo.– Que amable es. –Gracias Señora Bacon, la vemos después.

–¡YYAA TOMEN ASIENTO!–…– ¡CALAMA DINAMITA, ¿QUÉ TE OCURRIÓ?! ¿Viste a tu futuro esposo?– Jajaja no creo que haya sido eso, estaría más entusiasmada si eso se puede y con unos ojitos iluminados a más no poder.

– Sí cuando llegamos, pero no es eso, me topé con el Profesor Cullen.– Por Dios por poco se me sale la dona de la boca. ¿Por qué me está viendo así?

–Ajá y ¿luego?-…– ¿Por qué me miras así?– …– Juuummm, jujujuummm escuché cosas y hablé con él un buen tiempo, me ayudó con los periódicos por cierto ya los terminé.– ¿Qué hizo qué?

–¿Él te ayudo? ¿Por qué?… Perdona, ¿Qué pasó primero?– _"Lo bueno es que no te interesa para nada, ¿Verdad Bellita?"_

– Pasó esto y lo citaré tal cual lo oí y vi. Yo estaba entrando con una caja a la sala de maestros cuando Tanyzorra llegó gritando antes que yo esto. "- **¡EDDY, llegaste!"** como una loca desesperada, así que preferí esperar a fuera para oír lo que pasaba. Entonces el profesor Ekos dijo: **"-¡Oh Edward, no sabía que habían vuelto ustedes dos."** Ahí se escuchó la voz del Profesor Cullen diciendo: **"No, en realidad ella y yo no hemos...** Pero fue interrumpido por Tanyzorra diciendo como guacamaya: **"Estamos en proceso, ¿verdad Eddy? Solo que él no quiere que nadie lo sepa, yo los ayudé a entrar nuevamente a ésta escuela para que den clases, Harry."**

¡Auch! Creo que algo dentro de mi se acaba de romper en mil pedazos y ¿no sé por qué? _" Te dolió oír que tu nuevo amor platónico si ande con esa guacamaya"_ Deja de verme así Alice, como si esperaras una reacción diferente a mi indiferencia, la cual me está costando actuar.

–Por lo siguiente hice ruido, dejé caer los periódicos diciendo con mi linda voz **: "Perdón profesores, es que debía entregar como siempre el Periódico que es para los maestros, lo lamento mucho, no quería interrumpir nada"** A lo que el Señor Ekos contestó: **"Señorita Brandon, no se preocupe está bien, me alegro que esté aquí podría decirle a los chicos del club de Lectura que nos veremos en la biblioteca, me parece que aún es la presidenta la Señorita Swan, ¿Cierto?"**

– Ah sí ,debes decirle a los chicos que nos veremos en la Biblioteca, le dije a Jessica que le avisara a Ángela, pero la boba no contestó.– Lo único que puedo hacer es alzar los ojos, eso era lo primero que me tuvo que decir no lo de Tanyzorra con ese Taradete. No quiero que vea mi cara mejor hago lo que dice y les mando un mensaje en el grupo que hice para los del Club.

–Luego contesté: **"Si Profesor Ekos, Bella aún es la Presidenta del Club, yo le digo a los que pueda y que ella avise en el grupo que hicieron, no se preocupe, ¡oh los periódicos!"** Y pasó lo que jamás creí que pasaría el profesor Cullen dijo: **"Permítame ayudarle Señorita Brandon."** ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi apellido? Que yo recuerde nunca se los dimos, ni siquiera tenía lista, ¿O sí?. Bueno después dije: **"Gracias Profesor uhmm Cullen, solo debo dejar los que están en mi coche y estos, eso es todo , no se preocupe puedo pedirle a un alumno que me ayude para que no pierda su tiempo."** No es que no quisiera su ayuda pero quería ver si en verdad deseaba ayudarme o era su pase de salida para huir de la sala de maestros.

–Alice las 3 sabemos que eras su pase de salida, ¿No crees Bells?– Su pase de salida o quería ocultar la verdad a toda costa. –Si, no creo que quisiera salir al frío para entregar periódicos. Eras obviamente su pase de salida.

–Como sea, el chiste es que me hice un poquitín del rogar pero él terminó diciéndome: **"No se preocupe, está bien no tengo clase a primera hora ni nada aparte necesitará un permiso si la encuentran fuera aunque reparta usted los periódicos escolares."** Todos sabemos que ese pase lo dan desde que entramos al periódico. En fin le dije: **"Es muy amable, es esto y ya salgo por los demás son 3 cajas espero no le moleste mucho el cargar"**. Pero el que me contestó fue el profesor Ekos, creo que quería sacarlo de ahí a toda marcha dijo: **"Él es un joven muy fuerte Señorita Brandon, aún puede cargar bastante, ¿verdad Edward?".** Entonces Cullen me señaló la puerta diciendo " **Pase Señorita, después de usted."** En realidad se estuvo portando muy bien.

Bueno para ser tan bipolar, se comportó bastante bien con Alice o tal vez lo que quería era que ella olvidara lo que vio antes en la Sala de maestros.

–Entonces comencé mi investigación sobre lo que me enteré en la noche por Internet y vaya que hice mi tarea bien. Sabían que el profesor Cullen fue un dotado de la música y no se diga mi futuro esposo, también es bueno tocando el violín, pero el que está más metido en todo esto es Cullen ¡Oh! También me enteré de que los 3 son primos, pero son hermanos adoptivos. Es algo loco, pero ahorita les cuento bien todo esto.- …– De eso me enteré también ayer, Charlie me contó algo sobre un accidente, pero continua.- En verdad me entró la curiosidad no todos los días puedes conocer bien a tus profesores. _"Si claro Bella, curiosidad, más bien quieres que te aclaren si en verdad está con la Guacamaya."_ ¡Dios cállate! Eso no es cierto. Me intrigó que sea un superdotado en la música.

–Bien en camino al estacionamiento estaba muy serio pero me volteaba a ver a cada rato, así que me armé de valor y le pregunté todo lo que tenía en mente: **"¿Profesor es cierto que usted tocaba el piano con la Orquesta de Alaska?"** Él me contestó con una sonrisa encantadora. **"Sí, así es. ¿Usted cómo lo supo? No muchos la conocen"**. Así que aquí usé mis herramientas y me acordé un poco de ti Bells y tus gustos musicales. - ¿Mis gustos musicales?-

–" **Bueno es que Bella, escucha mucha música clásica y le gustaba la Orquesta de Alaska porque cuando estaba con René la llevaron a verlos tocar y nos contó que se había interesado en un pianista por su forma de tocar, ¿Estuvo mucho tiempo en la Orquesta?"-** Claro que me interesó era un chico más grande que yo, pero era muy apuesto y tocaba increíble. Era una orquesta formada por jovenes tal vez de 18 o menos realemente no recuerdo la edad. ¿Puedo haber sido él?

–Entonces lo que me contestó lo dijo con una sonrisa de chico enamorado: **"Estuve casi 5 años empecé en la Orquesta a los 13, después fui a hacer audición a la Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres, me aceptaron y actualmente toco, bueno tocaba con ellos, ya está demasiado lejos ira enseñar como antes lo hacía, pero bueno así son las cosas decidimos regresar a Forks supongo que en algún momento podré volver a tomar todo eso. Por mientras haré una miniorquesta en Forks, aunque dudo que muchos se interesen, lo siento la aburro con mi vida."** La sonrisa se le fue evaporando para cuando llegó al final, es increíble como una persona deja todo y decide rehacer su vida por estar con su familia o tal vez tuvo problemas no lo sé , simplemente me dio pena que dejara algo que tanto amaba. Pero supongo que eso de la miniorquesta no estará mal, ¿No creen? Digo si yo tocara un instrumento probablemente entraría. ¿Lo intentarías Bella? Intentaste tocar el piano y supongo que tus clases de canto deben de servir de algo.-

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Duende, no recuerdo muy bien las clases de piano y la verdad no creo que pueda ahora, me da bastante pena, por eso dejé mis clases de canto a un lado, me di cuenta que solo sirvo para hacer buenas canciones y nada de cantar. Sería interesante ver una miniorquesta, el chiste es que varios entren, sino será muy duro para él seguir aquí _.- "¿Compasión Bells o sentiste su dolor?"_

–Le contesté al pobre: **"Para nada profesor, es muy interesante sus proyectos y más su vida artística me imagino que le dolió muchísimo el dejar de tocar como antes el piano, por suerte aunque no lo llene del todo podrá dar clases de Música aquí, aunque sean algunos unos Neandertales para la Música. Yo no llegaría a incluirme debido a que mi arte va más hacia la alta costura, por el ejemplo deseo con todas mis ansias ya terminar éste año, poder ser aceptada en Parsons, The new School for Design junto con Rose para poder ir a Nueva York, o irnos a Inglaterra junto con Bella, ya que ella quiere Literatura Inglesa y ser una famosa escritora, editora de manuscritos o maestra es muy buena y en Italiano ni se diga es excelente aunque diga que es un hobbie, ella lo hace de corazón, es muy Romántica y muy pasional, debería de verla cuando hace ensayos o reseñas de los libros, es la mejor."**

Entonces él me hizo un pregunta que casi nadie me había hecho:

" **Puedo hacerle una pregunta, sin que se ofenda por favor ¿Qué hace en el Periódico Escolar si va para Diseño de Modas?"** Lo único que puede hacer es reírme y contestarle: **"No me ofende Profesor se me hacía muy raro que no pregunte, verá Bella es la Presidenta del Club de Lectura como le pudo escuchar en la Sala de Maestros, pero el Club se encarga del Periódico debido a que perdieron todos los derechos cuando se fueron los últimos encargados el año pasado, entonces Bella se armó de valor y luchó por ser la encargada también, a veces me sorprende el tiempo y la dedicación que hace sus cosas hasta la considero un Alien o un mago para lograr todo lo que hace, entonces como nos metió al Club a Rosalie y a mi yo le ayudo con la parte de Diseño de la página Web y la imprenta, Rose , bueno ella a veces hace reportes de Modas al igual que yo, también de coches o deportes a los chicos les encanta o de cualquier cosa."** – Ésta niña no pudo hablar más de mí porque Dios fue grande. Aunque me siento muy egocéntrica , tal vez alucino.

–Así que entró al tema de los coches me dijo: **"Hablando de coches ¿Ese coche es suyo o de su padre?"** Por lo tanto hable demasiado bien de mi nene **: "¡Oh esa hermosura es mía! Rose lo reconstruyó casi por completo, le contaré, éste coche al igual que el de Bella y el BMW que vio ayer son clásicos y todos los arregló Rose, ella es apasionada de la Mecánica, le encantan los autos, ahorita mismo como tenemos 2 horas libres por el Club, supongo está arreglando a la pequeña Sally, es la camioneta de Bella, un verdadero Dinosaurio es una Pick-Up Chevrolet de 1953, es muy resistente y el mejor equipo para Bella con eso de que es tan propensa a los accidentes."-** Se llevó el premio a la chismosa del año, no tenía que decirle eso.

–¡Pequeña demonio eso no se dice! Va a pensar que soy una torpe.-…– Pues por poco se le salen los ojos cuando dije eso, yo creo que se asustó de ti… ¡JUM!– Cree que son sacarme la lengua me hará reír hoy si habló demasiado de mí ante un desconocido, bueno ante un profesor, todos saben que no puedes contarle a medio mundo que tu mejor amiga es un imán para los accidentes.

–Bueno el chiste es que tenía que agarrar más confianza para la pregunta fuerte, por lo tanto le dije: **"¿Usted sabe de coches Profesor?-...- No realmente Señorita Brandon, solo de Volvos, ya que tengo 2 un C30 y un S60 que dejé en Alaska. Mi hermano es el que sabe más de eso igualmente ama la mecánica, yo creo que si se junta con la Señorita Rosalie serían buenos amigos. Lo siento hablo del Profesor Emmett, es muy bueno en todo eso él nos arregla los coches de la familia."- …** –Sabía que ese guapote era algo como mecánico vieron esos músculos, debo hacerme su amiga o su mejor alumna, bueno tal vez como Couch es más risueño, podré hablar de coches ¡Por fin! No me vean así chicas es que ustedes no les gusta mucho todo eso, jaja.-

Bueno mínimo uno si sacó algo de provecho en todo esto. _" Tú también Bells, sabes un poco más de él y viceversa, ya pueden ser amigos o quizá más"_ De un buena vez por todas. ¡CÁLLATE SUBCONSCIENTE!

–A continuación le dije que si quería ir al Club de lectura, pero no me escuchó del todo, entonces le repetí la pregunta: **"¿Profesor me escuchó?"** – ¿¡HIZO QUÉ!?-

" **Lo siento Señorita, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -…–Le dije que si le gustaría venir a una clase con el Club, ya que usted es el experto en todo eso y el profesor Ekos nos ayuda un poco."**

 _"_ _¡LO VEREMOS, POR FIN ALGO BUENO EN ESTE DÍA BELLS!"_ _¡NO PUEDE SER! No, esto no puede está pasando, hoy es día de Club de Lectura aunque no creo que hagamos mucho excepto dar la lista de libros, pero no puede ir. ¡NO PUEDE IR!_

–¿No está mal? Es profesor de Literatura él es quien debería de estar en realidad. ¿No Bella?-…– Alice, cariño, creo que primero debiste decirle a Bella, mira su cara está blanca, creo que no le agrada la idea.-

– _¡!-_

 _-_ Está bien Alice, no te preocupes, tienes la razón… Él debería estar ahí sabe más que nosotros y bueno el profesor Ekos lo adora al parecer, supongo que si hiciste bien y mi cara está igual de blanca que siempre Rose, solo que tengo mucho frío aún, eso es todo, pero no estoy enojada.-…– Me alegro porque me contestó super contento: **"Oh sería un honor Señorita Brandon, cuando usted me avise ahí estaré, de eso no lo dude."** \- Eso me sonó a sarcasmo.

- **"Bien le diré a Bella que le diga el día y el tema o el libro del cual hablaremos, tal vez podamos meter los libros que nos pidió leer."** Y él dijo: **"Claro, me parece bien aunque no siempre les dejaría meter los libros que yo pida muchos se aprovecharía de su Club."** Así que opté por usar mi carita de perro trise. Pero no contestó nada.– Por fin encontré a alguien que no cae ante la carita de perrito medio atropellado de Alice.

-Entonces ya que había terreno, me acerqué a la pregunta que quería **"Bueno eso lo hablará con Bella, ella es la que lleva todos los temas y los libros , como le dije es la mejor en todo eso. ¡Bien esta es la última caja profesor, que rápido terminamos, cierto!" "Profesor Cullen perdone que me meta, pero es verdad lo que oí en la Sala de Maestros, ¿Usted anda con la Profesora Denali?" "No me lo tome a mal, pero no es del todo la mejor pareja desde mi punto de vista y como usted recuerda el pueblo es muy chico"-** ¿¡ELLA LE DIJO ESO¡?

–Quiten esas caras, ni me vayan a regañar, porque no se enojó…Se tomó un segundo pero me contestó: **"No me molesto que me pregunte , en realidad ella y yo tuvimos una relación hace más tiempo de lo que yo deseo agregar, pero definitivamente no regresaría con la maestra."** Y me guiñó un ojo, creo que me quiso decir que piensa lo mismo que casi todo el pueblo sobre ella.- Acabo de recuperar el aliento, ni sabía que lo estaba aguantando la respiración, ¡Es genial! Siento como si un peso de encima se me quitó. _"Te preocupaba que si anduviera con la Guacamaya, pero tranquila, si es completamente para ti"_ ¿Nunca te callarás? No es por eso… Más bien es porque ya tenía suficiente con los chismes de ayer.

-Bien, como no se enojo, me terminó sonriendo para decirme **: "Éste es el último paquete Señorita, ya puede volver a su Club de Lectura aunque le sobró tiempo, tiene media hora para ir por un café, a ésta hora la cafetería está totalmente vacía y podrá entrar en calor para borrar esa nariz roja que se carga ahorita"** Ni me había acordado de mi nariz congelada, al parecer no pierde detalle de nada- Ahora, ¿Por qué me ve así?

– Ahí fue donde me acordé que él tampoco había bebido nada de su café, entonces le contesté: **"Creo que usted también necesita uno, le quité la oportunidad de tomarse uno cuando llegué y se ofreció a ayudarme, de nueva cuenta muchas gracias y le diré a Bella que lo invite al Club, es una persona muy interesante y muy buena onda.-Hasta luego Profesor, lo veo en clases y gracias.** Con su mano me dijo adiós y contestó: " **No hay de que Señorita Brandon."** Como ya habíamos entrado en confianza le di permiso de que me dijera por mi nombre: " **Puede llamarme Alice si lo desea, hasta pronto."** Y me fui corriendo, hasta que las encontré y terminamos aquí. Saben sentí como si estuviera hablando con ese hermano que jamás tuve, fue genial, pasar tiempo con él.-…– Cuidado Duende no te vayas a confundir de Futuro esposo y éste sea el ideal.– _"¿CELOS BELLS?"_

–Eso jamás Bellita, ese es tuyo.-…– ¡POBELLA, ME MOJASTE! Nunca habías escupido nada ¿Qué paso?... ¡BELLA ESTÁS ROJA! ¿¡BELLA!? ¡BELLA TIENES QUE TOSER !¿Estás bien?...-

–Ve lo que hiciste Allie, ¿La quieres matar o qué?-…– Bella respira ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Dios creo que es horrible ahogarte con café.-

–Estoy bien… Tranquila Rose, solo que se me fue chueco el café no te preocupes.- …– Lo siento Bella, simplemente estaba jugando, no era para tanto. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.-

–Si Alice, estoy bien, no te preocupes, sé que lo dijiste jugando, no me ahogué por eso, es que me moví al tomar el café, eso es todo. Oigan voy a limpiar mi mochila, vuelvo en seguida. ¿Quieres venir Rose, para limpiarte?-…– No Bells, estoy bien solo me mojaste un poco la cara, pero ya me limpié, tranquila, ve al baño, te esperamos aquí.-

¡Por todo lo más sagrado, cómo es que Alice puede atinar tan bien a ciertas cosas y con otras ser un completo desastre. Mi mochila nueva, bueno es cuero con una toalla húmeda se quita.

–¿Bella?- ¡Oh mi…! Mi corazón, parece que va a salir de mi pecho, siento que todo me da vueltas.

– Profesor Withlock, digo Jasper… Buenos días.- …– ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.- ¿Estoy temblando?

–Sí, estoy bien, es que venía de la cafetería, supongo que estaba muy calientita ahí.- …– Ya veo, ¿Está ahí la Señora Bacon? Es que el café de la Sala de Maestros es un asco, lo siento por la expresión pero sabe horrible y venía también a buscar a mis hermanos, ¿De casualidad has vistos a el Profesor Edward o Emmett?- Entonces si se dicen hermanos, que lindos.

–No, en la cafetería estábamos solo mis amigas y yo, bueno ya la Señora Bacon está preparando mucho café, así que puede ir ahorita, está delicioso, aunque le recomiendo la cafetería que está cruzando la calle, hacen el mejor café que he probado.- Y tiene una librería estupenda.

–Permíteme por favor, mi celular vibra.- –Claro.- …–¿Dónde estás? Oh ya veo, sí ya la ví, oye estoy en la cafetería ¿Por qué no vienes? Sí te conviene… Comprarémos café, márcale a Emmett que venga también.- ¡Dios Santo es él! Está hablando con el profesor Cullen.

–Sí corre, estás cerca.- Que no venga, por favor que no venga. Demasiado tarde, escucho pasos detrás de mi. Genial y yo con mi mochila escurriendo café. Aunque creo que ya se secó.

–¿Estás adentro? ¡Ah ya te ví est…!- Mi corazón va a explotar, en verdad, ahora sí lo hará.

– ¿Señorita Swan?- ¡Oh por ZEUS! Bien Bella, eres fuerte, es una persona más no te interesa en absoluto _. "Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa y te estás jugando el cabello?"_

– ¿Bella aún tienes frío? Estás temblando más.-…- No, ehmm. Hola profesor Cullen, buenos días. Lo que pasa profesor Jasper, es que tuve un accidente con el café y lo derramé sin querer en mi mochila supongo que me mojé también y no me dí cuenta. Bien iré a limpiar mi mochila.- ¡HUYE BELLA! _" Por supuesto que no."_

– Buen día...Toma, puedes usar mi pañuelo.- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Quién tiene un pañuelo en esta época? _"Un verdadero caballero."_ – No, muchas gracias, se ve que es de seda, no podría limpiar mi mochila con eso, sería un delito.- …– Vamos Bella, no rechaces esto, Edward, no suele dar sus pañuelos a nadie, son muy importantes para él.- ¡DIOS! ¿Seguro que a nadie?

–Con mayor razón, no podría manchar algo tan preciado y tan lindo como un pañuelo de seda.-… –Vamos, tranquila, es solo algo material, no es tan preciado como dice Jasper, solo que me encanta todo este tipo de cosas. Anda sécate, sigues temblando.- Me siento como Dobby cuando le dieron el calcetín o tal vez como Golum con el anillo lo único que me falta es decir 'Mi precioso' o 'El amo le ha dado a Dobby una prenda'.

– Muchas gracias, prometo devolverlo limpio.–…– Oye, no te estoy pidiendo eso, tranquila consérvalo cuanto lo necesites, limpia ya eso que te dará más frío aquí parada en el pasillo, ni traes chamarra, toma esto, no es mucho pero de aquí a la cafetería dejarás de temblar… Jasper sigo esperando ese café.- Que alguien me pellizque que no me lo creo, me acaba de poner su chamarra y me habló de tú, esto es más de lo que mi cerebro puede asimilar. Su aroma, me es conocido… ¿De dónde conozco éste aroma? _"El Sueño"_ ¡Claro!, el sueño, es el mismo aroma. ¿Entonces fue real el sueño?

– ¿Vienes Bella? Creo que después de todo ya no necesitas ir por más papel y tus amigas te deben estar esperando al igual que tu chamarra.- ¿Acaso Jasper es otra Alice? Porque eso es lo que siento, que él sabe algo más.

–Sí, claro, gracias profesor Cullen ahorita le devuelvo su chamarra, usted también debe de estar pasando frío.-…– Tranquila Bella, ya estoy acostumbrado al frío, vamos, pasa por favor. Primero las damas.- ¡Me dijo Bella, que hermoso se escucha mi nombre en su boca! ¿Pero qué he dicho? A ver , debo poner orden en mi cabeza, me dio su pañuelo eso está mal, traigo su chamarra esto está peor, me dijo Bella, eso… Bueno es mi profesor, eso no está mal. Pero sentirme una niña boba porque un profesor guapo que era un bipolar cambió, eso ya no está bien.

–Bella, creí que te habías ido al baño, ¡Ah, Hola Jasper! Buen día.-…– Buenos días Alice, ¿Cómo estás?-…–Bien, muchas gracias y ¿tú?.- ¿Acaso soy la única que se siente muy tranquila y en armonía?

–De maravilla, veo que ya tienen café, es una pena yo que les iba a invitar uno, ya que Bella nos contó que se le cayó su café pensé que ustedes estaban igual.- Que amable.

–No, ya hemos terminado, pero gracias, aunque Bella no pudo tomar nada.- Alice… hoy ya no estoy contenta contigo.

–Jazz, ¿Qué quieres café o chocolate?–

–Uhmm café, necesitaré mucha cafeína hoy, siento que aún no despierto.-

-Ven Bella, vamos por otro café.- … –¿Qué?.–…– ¿No quieres otro café? Tiraste el tuyo y supongo que si aún te quedó algo ya debe de estar frío. ¿O quieres chocolate?- ¡DETENGAN LA TIERRA! ¿Dónde quedó el ser frío, arrogante, egocéntrico, extremadamente bipolar que conocí ayer?

– El café está bien, pero antes espere, por favor.- De alguna manera quiero que se impregne su aroma en mi nariz y no dejar de olerlo. _"Admítelo te está gustando."_ No es que me guste, me está agradando un poco.

 **"Bien, bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, después de años, se que soy una mala escritora, más por mi redacción y por como los dejo colgados, soy de lo peor, pero en verdad mi vida ha sido un remolido, pero por fin aquí encontré mi inspiración.**

 **Espero les guste y me comenten (No debería pedirles porque no les cumplo como ustedes lo hacen) pero díganme si les gusta.**

 **Pd: Ya tengo más escrito es cuestión de que suba."**

 **Ale :)**


	8. Cap7 Nunca juzgues a un libro

–Aquí tiene, muchas gracias, es realmente caliente su abrigo, pero no quiero que se enferme por mi culpa.-…– ¡Ay Isabella, eres muy testaruda, vamos por ese café… ¿Señoritas no desean nada más?– ¿Testaruda? ¿Yo?

– ¡Oh no! No Profesor Cullen muchas gracias. La señora Bacon nos regaló una dona también.- Ahora el tomatito que no habla mucho es Rose, creo que se acordó que ayer le gritó ¡Eddy!

–Hola Señora Bacon, me podría dar 4 cafés por favor, un expresso grande si tiene, un late, un americano y… ¿Qué deseas Bella?.- La cara de la Señora Bacon es un poema. Supongo que ella también sabe que es un bipolar.- …– Se lo que le gusta a Bella profesor, no se preocupe. Pero, Bella, cariño ¿Qué le pasó a tu café de hace rato?- Cierto, no limpié la mesa. Aunque creo que ya estaba limpia.

–Sin querer lo tire encima de mi mochila y lo poco que quedó está frio.- Estoy considerando la idea de voltear a verlo, pero me da... ¿Pena?

–Bien, en momento están sus cafés.- ¿Ahora qué le digo? ¿Por qué es tan cambiante, por qué ahora me dice Bella? _"¿Por qué es tan guapo y te perturba tanto?"_ Eso no es verdad, digo es guapo pero no me perturba tanto. De hecho ni lo... ¡Me está viendo!

–Perdone, pero no le pregunté, ¿Le molesta que le diga Bella o prefiere Isabella? Tal vez se sienta incómoda, mejor continuamos con Señorita Swan.- Ahí está el bipolar o me está demostrando que está súper nervioso.

–Está bien Bella, casi todos aquí me dicen así, Isabella no me gusta del todo y Señorita Swan me lo dicen cuando me regañan. Así que... Prefiero Bella, gracias por preguntar.- No me confiaré ayer cambio en menos de 5 min. su humor, así que estaré alerta.

– También quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, no suelo ser tan inestable con mi carácter, pero ayer fue un mal día... Más bien extraño, espero que eso no haya hecho que cambiará la idea de ayudarme mañana. - ¡Esto si que es un sueño! En verdad está arrepentido, en todos los sentidos sus ojos lo demuestran por la forma en la que me está viendo y el simple hecho de como lo dijo. _"Te está haciendo cambiar de parecer. Quizá no es como tú piensas y te pueda gustar."_

–No se preocupe, todos tenemos malos días. Así que tranquilo, si lo ayudaré, por cierto Alice me dijo que lo invitó al Club de Lectura, le aseguro que estaremos más que encantados de que venga, de hecho hoy tenemos nuestra primera reunión del año, por si gusta venir, es de 12 a 1, aunque supongo no veremos mucho, tal vez revisaremos de la lista que leeremos y hablaremos un poco sobre; si leímos algo en vacaciones, ya sabe lo que siempre hace cuando uno regresa se vacaciones.- Creo que lo he aburrido. Tal vez diga que no,es mejor así no creo poder aguantar tanto de él en un día.

–Hoy, a las 12... Sí, me encantaría ir. Esa hora la tengo libre y después me toca música. Estará bien. Gracias por la invitación, espero no la haya forzado la Señorita Alice. - ¡Dijo que sí! Maldita sea, esperaba una negación.

-No se preocupe, Alice no me forzó a nada, no suele hacerlo, bueno no directamente sino con su carita de perro triste o como yo le digo, perrito medio atropellado. Pero se lo iba a comentar ya que el otro profesor de Literatura se negaba, esperaba que usted no fuera igual.- _"Mentirosa, creo que esa ni tú te la crees"_ Pues al parecer él sí me creyó, está sonriendo, que dientes tan parejos y blancos. En verdad éste hombre es perfecto.

Sigo de acuerdo con lo que dije ayer, podría verlo por todo una eternidad y no me cansaría, su tez es tan fina, sus facciones tan detalladas, es como una escultura, debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo. Es perfecto, como el Darcy que siempre quise. Podría decir que lo peor es que me está mirando, pero no me molesta, ya no, quiero que lo siga haciendo ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Supongo que después del sueño ya no me da pena... ¡Dios el sueño! ¡CLARO QUE ME DA PENA!

–¡EJEM! Sus cafés profesor. Toma hermosa tu café ¿Allie y Rose no quieren nada más?- Gracias señora Bacon, creí que éste hombre podía leer lo que pensaba porque él también se puso rojo.

–No señora Bacon, ellas ya no querían nada más, aparte si le doy más cafeína a Alice creo que tendrá un colapso en cualquier momento o tal vez esté brincando de un lado para el otro.

–Tienes razón cariño, no queremos que se ponga más loquita de lo que ya está, así la queremos.- La señora Bacon siempre nos ha querido comos sus 3 hijas, desde que la ayudamos con la cafetería y publicamos todo lo que ella pide o comenta.

–Gracias Señora Bacon, ¿Cuánto es? ¿Bella, podría hacerme el favor de llevar los cafés, mientras pago? -¿Me está corriendo para que no pagué? No pienso permitir eso, ya fue suficiente con que me prestara su abrigo al igual que su pañuelo.

–Profesor Cullen, yo puedo pagar mi café no se preocupe.- Creo que regresó el bipolar o bueno su cara.

–Señorita Isabella, no diga una cosa como, tal, el café se lo invité, por favor no lo rechace o insista en pagar, simplemente acepte, agradezca y vaya a dejar los cafés a mis hermanos, mientras yo pago y llevo tanto el suyo como el mío. Por favor.- Realmente no quería que se enojara, no me suele gustar del todo que paguen por mi las cosas que puedo pagar o que yo pedí. Si sé que todas décimos lo mismo, pero yo si intento cumplirlo amenos que salga con Rose o Alice ahí es quién gane la cuenta paga. Aunque Jake me mal acostumbró a que él pagara, desde que pude aprender a guardar dinero, me gusta valerme por mi propia cuenta.

–De acuerdo, lo siento y gracias por el café.-Hoy sinceramente no quiero pelear con él. _"Te importa que se enoje o no quieres que vuelve a ser distante contigo porque ya te gustó."_ … ¡Allá vamos otra vez, estás tan equivocada, me agradó sí. Me gustó que no sea un patán, que no sea un Neanderthal o que se comporte como bipolar a cada 3 segundos!

–...-

– Pues me gustan muchísimo los clásicos, a mis padres les preocupaba en un principio que tuviera esos gustos ya sabe lo que empiezan a pensar los padres sobre la sexualidad de sus hijos y esas cosas, pero cuando llevé al primer chico a mi casa, cambiaron de parecer, ahora les arreglo casi a todos mis familiares y amigos sus autos.- Lo único que puedo ver es a un fortachón, que está dándome la espalda, mientras escucho la misma historia de Rose aunque ella no se vea por esa masa grande de músculos. Para mi es demasiado fortachón, creo que apenas y le llego a los hombros. He de suponer que ese será mi profesor de Educación Física, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Emmett.

–Ejem…Chicos sus cafés. Emmett te compré un Americano ¿Está bien? Ya que no estabas aquí no supe realmente que deseabas.– …–Está bien hermano, no te preocupes. Caramba si es la chica Tomatito, un gusto soy Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie me ha contado algo de ti en este pequeño rato.- Me he perdido, ¿Tomatito? ¿Rosalie? ¿Desde cuando soy Tomatito?

–Un placer Profesor Emmett. Soy Bella Swan. Aquí tiene su café.– Me están temblando las manos.

–Que educada, a Esme le encantarías, puedes tutearme no te preocupes. Muchas gracias.– …– Profesor Jasper, aquí tiene me parece que el expresso es de usted.– Pero este no es cualquier expresso, me parece que es más grande del normal.

–Beati le mani, portando l'elisir di vita eterna.( **Bendita la mano, que trae el elixisir de la vida eterna** )– …– Di niete, ma l'elisir di vita eternar è il vino rosso, ¿O no?.( **No hay de qué pero el elixir de la vida eterna es el vino tinto ¿O no?** )– Wow, mi padre tenía razón, no son como todos los profesores, mis profesores son buenos pero a veces siento que se quedan en la media y no se superan.

–Estupendo Italiano Bella, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?– ¡Rayos, no recordaba que los demás tal vez no lo entiendan mucho el Italiano, Rose y Alice entienden de maravilla el Francés.

–Gracias, tomé cursos, en vacaciones.–…– Je trouvais là-bas qui parle trés bien l'italien et le français pour ne pas mencione presque come les français.- ( **Me enteré por ahí que habla muy bien Italiano y Francés, mejor que los mismos Franceses.)**

–Abbiamo alti segreti? **(¿Tiene otro secreto?** )- ¡Por todos los santos! Habla Italiano y Francés ¿Acaso éste Dios tiene otras habilidades?

–Merci beaucoup, mais no, je ne parle pas même si les deux langues.- ( **Muchas gracias, pero no, no hablo tan bien los dos idiomas.** )

–Bella es estupenda tanto en Italiano y Francés, me parece que meterá otros Idiomas, nosotras solo hablamos Francés ¿cierto Rose? ¿Dónde está Rosalie?.- Es ¿verdad dónde está mi amiga?

–¿Dónde está Emmett?-…– Deben de estar en el estacionamiento, tal vez viendo el coche de Alice, me parece que de eso estuvieron hablando todo este tiempo, lo siento chicas, pero tenemos que irnos, nuestras próxima clase empieza pronto y al parecer ustedes deben ir a las suyas, ¿Me equivoco?- Lamentablemente tiene toda la razón, tenemos clases, será mejor buscar a Rose.

– Si es verdad, tenemos clase. Muchas gracias por la plática Jasper, fue muy agradable, Profesor Edward, fue un placer verlos de nuevo.- ¡Oh no, mi amiga está poniendo su cara de cómplice y el profesor Cullen de… Realmente no sé de qué si de confundido o de cómplice también.

–No hay de que Alice, me encantó la plática, debemos tener otra así.- ¿Eso fue una invitación de parte de Jasper?

–Claro que sí, eso espero.-...- ¿Por qué no viene usted también al Club de Lectura cuando pueda, son los Martes de 12 a 1, bueno a veces nos alargamos pero no es mucho.- _"¿De dónde salió eso Bella?_ No tengo idea, pero a Alice le puso una sonrisa de niñita en juguetería.

–Eso es una estupenda idea Bella. Debes ir Jasper, Bella toma muy buenos libros, claro que los demás también pero los clásicos son los mejores y una que otra novela actual.-Genial ahora no parará de hablar, en verdad Alice llega a parecer un perico cuando se emociona.

–Interesante, vamos chicos caminemos y hablemos. Cuéntame más Alice.-Bueno se le hizo a mi amiga ir con el que dice es su futuro esposo.

–¿Siempre eliges los libros?- Volvió a hablarme de tú... -Uhmm no, en realidad les pongo una lista para que ellos anoten con forme van llegando y para escogerlos hago un sorteo es más interesante.-...-¿Han leído sagas o trilogías?–…–Si leímos Lewis, Jane Austen aunque no hizo sagas como tal pero juntamos todos sus libros, Tolkien, Rowling obviamente y hasta ahí tenemos.

–Supongo que han leído a Dante, Brontë, Süskind más clásicos.– ¡Oh por supuesto! He tratado de meter varios escritores, pero ya sabe a muchos les gustan los actuales, fantasía, magia, época medieval con la actual, vampiros, hombres lobos, hasta ovnis, cosas así. Espero que si les guste, al profesor Jasper y a usted el club. –…–De eso no lo dude.– He visto el Sol, el mismo Sol que vio Ícaro, ¡Me acaba de sonreír y guiñar un ojo!

–Usted ha leído mucho, ¿desde niña le gustaba? ¿Su madre le leía?. – ¿De dónde vino todo esto? –Pues, cuando era niña me leían mucho tanto mi madre, mi padre pero mi madre era mucho de clásicos, así que por eso que ella es una romántica hasta los huesos.

–¿Por qué no vive con su madre?– Jugamos a las preguntas ¿O qué? –Pues, regresé aquí porque toda mi vida estaba aquí mis amigos, mi familia...Mi mamá después del divorcio se dedico a su carrera, conoció una persona nueva, no es que me cayera mal, Phil es un gran tipo pero siento que ella quería rehacer si vida o enamorarse como adolescente, aparte que extrañaba todo lo de aquí aún pienso en ¿qué haré? cuando me vaya a la Universidad, me gusta el lugar donde me crié.– Bien si estamos jugando a las preguntas, yo también haré las mías.

–¿Por qué decidieron regresar a Forks?– …– Uhmm, es complicado de explicar, estuve mucho tiempo dedicándome a la música, mi música. – Lo dice tan triste.– Aunque antes daba clases de Literatura lo hacía para ganar dinero y poder estudiar Música Clásica, no era a algo que quisiera dedicarme, siempre me ha gustado la lectura, escribir, estudié Literatura Inglesa porque me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con Inglaterra, Estados Unidos ya sabe, antes de mudarme era chapado a la antigua, las antigüedades eran muy importantes para mi, pero ahora con todo esto de las nuevas modas y los Hipsters me han desesperado un poco.- Eso se ve a simple vista es el segundo día y está más que elegante y camina con un porte increíblemente parecido al Darcy que siempre imagine.

–Creo que no he podido responder la pregunta. Pero nos fuimos muy jóvenes, nos pasó lo mismo que a ti, Emmett y Jasper extrañaban su vida aquí, su niñez, sus momentos buenos, cuando estaba en mis giras siempre quise regresar al lugar donde yo me sintiera bien, donde fuera yo mismo, pero no recordé que había gente que conocía aún aquí y tuve historias tanto buenas como desastrosas, pero nadie escapa de su pasado. ¿Cierto?- Parece que éste hombre sufre porque quiere.

–Perdón que pregunte esto ¿Por qué no simplemente dijo no a dar clases si tanto le gusta la música? - Se que estoy de metiche y a muchos profesores no les gusta hablar de su vida privada, pero no entiendo, pudo decir que no y aquí.

–No lo sé bien, tuve un accidente hace 2 años, me rompí 2 costillas, la pierna derecha y me esguince la mano izquierda. No toqué durante 1 año, me deprimí no salía, no escribía, dejé todo por estar en mi cama.-...-Lo lamento mucho, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- No quería preguntarle, pero me duele mucho como se puso.

–No lo recuerdo realmente, me atropellaron, iba saliendo de un concierto, me parece que ese día fui a ayudarle a un amigo, le faltaba un guitarrista, así que decidí cambiar un poco de aires, cuando yo iba cruzando la calle me atropellaron salí volando, ellos se estrellaron frente un letrero me parece que venían borrachos no podía controlar el b volante y si le sumamos que iban a una gran velocidad, para como salí volando y por como después la copiloto murió instantáneamente. Me enteré tiempo después de que las personas que iba en el coche eran conocidos míos una amiga con la que tocaba en la Orquesta y su novio era el que manejaba, atrás iban otro dos compañeros nuestros. –…– Lo siento te he asustado, ¡Bella te has puesto más blanca de lo que eres! Tranquila, ya pasó, hace mucho que pasó.

Dios mió pobre, con razón lo sacaron de ahí, supongo, él simplemente iba como una persona normal cruzando la calle y para colmo su amiga se murió eso debe de ser horrible perder a alguien y perder tu futuro aunque sea por un tiempo.

– Perdón es que me impacto un poco, espero que ya esté totalmente recuperado, mi padre me dijo que en la estación tenían noticias de lo bueno que es.– Creo que eso no se lo debí decir.

–Jajaja, se me olvidaba eres hija del Jefe, dile que muchas gracias por seguirme la pista, ya estoy mucho mejor, tomé mucha rehabilitación, no iba a dejar mi vida a un lado, luche por lo que quería, más bien mi familia me hizo luchar por todo, solo que al fin de cuentas, terminé dejando la Orquesta, ya que no tengo puedo volver por ahora-…– Pero puede hacer algo aquí o en Seattle , tal vez dar conciertos, ser solista, muchos pianistas hacen eso ¿O no?

–Eso espero, quiero recuperar el tiempo, tal vez si pueda hacer dos cosas a la vez ya sería discutir eso con el director, por mientras Señorita Swan, debe ir a sus clases, si mi reloj no está mal, ya faltan 10 minutos para que empiece la siguiente hora.- Por lo más sagrado, tiene un reloj de bolsillo, con todo y cadena de ¿¡ORO!?

–¿Sorprendida? Le dije que amo las antigüedades, son lo mejor y duran bastante si uno los cuidan bien ,vamos, no quiero que llegue tarde, aparte nos alejamos bastante de Jasper y la señorita Alice, supongo que nos deben de estar esperando y ya han de haber encontrado a Emmett y a la Señorita Rosalie. - ¿Este hombre de dónde saca tantos cambios? ¿Nos separamos de Alice? ¡Oh es verdad! Ni cuenta me dí cuando Alice nos dejó. Bueno la pequeña duende va estar feliz todo el día.

–¿Es de oro la cadena?-…–Sí así es, un regalo de mi abuelo antes de fallecer, nos quería mucho a los 3, por eso tenemos cada quién una cosa de él con el emblema del apellido Cullen. Mire allí están, ¿Qué clase le toca?- ¿Qué familia hace eso actualmente? Tener todavía un emblema de su apellido, le preguntaré a Charlie si tiene uno de la familia, Swan, aunque no recuerdo que me haya dicho el significado de Swan. ¿Qué clase? ¿De qué me habla? ¡Ah cierto, las clases!

– Pues, en verdad no lo recuerdo, creo que me toca…- No recuerdo que clase me toca, jamás me había pasado algo así.

–Suele pasar, tal vez sus amigas sepan que clase le toca. - No me quiero ir, su plática fue muy interesante.

–Señorita Swan, fue un placer conversar con usted, debo decir que me agrada que una chica de su edad tenga tanta pasión por los libros y la literatura Inglesa, me recuerda a mí cuando empezaba a ver qué era lo que deseaba hacer de mí. Bien me retiro, debo ir a abrir el salón de audiovisuales, que tengas un excelente día. - ¡Ahí está, otra vez la sonrisa de Ángel y ese guiño! Cada vez que lo hace me habla de tú.

–Bella vamos, tenemos Taller, recuerda que la profesora Kurt es muy especial en los primeros días. - ¡Es verdad tengo taller!

–Hasta luego profesor Cullen, que tenga un buen día.- _"Por fin, fuiste amable y él no fue el bipolar, ya no lo puedes negar que si te agrada aunque sea un poco. "_ Ésta vez tienes razón, no lo voy a negar, me agradó.

Bien, si no camino rápido tendré que correr y no quiero hacer ejercicio tan temprano, eso lo haré el viernes tal vez. -Adiós Bella.- No puedo hacer otra cosa, más que detenerme. No sé si es el frío o fue como una corriente de electricidad que pasó por todo mi cuerpo cuando él dijo Bella, mi nombre con su voz suena tan dulce, tan... diferente. Solo voy a voltear para ver si ya se está yendo.

¡Oh sorpresa! Sigue ahí viéndome, sonriendo como para una portada de revista. Yo mientras tanto tengo cara de tonta enamorada, por esos ojos, esa sonrisa. _"Lo dijiste ¡Enamorada! Te ha gustado._ ¡Cállate! Arruinas el momento, solo fue su sonrisa, ni Jake tiene una sonrisa así.

–…–

–Ya no puedo más en verdad, es el segundo día y yo creí que iba a ser más rápido, pero los Amos de la Moda no nos quieren como pensaba. Mi cabeza va a estallar, ni porque tuve la mejor mañana de toda la preparatoria. Ha hecho que aguante el día y aún nos faltan 2 clases.-…– Bueno Alice, teóricamente es una porque el Club de lectura no durará demasiado ,¿Cierto Bella?

Tienen un poco de razón creí que este día sería rápido pero al parecer no quieren que dejemos la escuela temprano.

–Si Alice, tal vez solo pase la lista diga un par de cosas y ya cada quién a su casa. Hoy tengo sueño a más no poder. Creo que la cafeína no me ha hecho efecto.

–Pero recuerda que hoy vienen Jasper y el profesor Edward, debes hacer mucha fanfarria.-…– No quería pensar en que vendrán ellos, me pone nerviosa, aparte no creo hacer tanto, solo hablaré un poco más y dejaré que ellos o el profesor Ekos digan otras cosas, en verdad, mi cabeza no funciona hoy.

–Bien las dos siguientes clases, las dejo en sus hermosas casas y me voy a dormir a la mía o ¿Nos quedamos las 3 en una ya más tarde las dejó?

–La más cercana es la mía por mí no hay problema. Sólo quiero dormir. -... -¡Bien! Podemos con esto, solo es Orientación y El club, no más.

–Señorita Brandon, podría hacerme el favor de guardar silencio, en toda la clase no ha dejado de hablar, ya que va ir a Diseño de Modas, debería importarle mucho sobre la Economía, ¿No creé usted?-...-Lo lamento, muchísimo Profesor Steele, no era mi intención interrumpir la clase.- Mentiría si dijera que en este instante me importa mucho la Economía del mundo.

–Traigan lo que pedí para mañana, ya pueden salir, por favor señorita Brandon ponga más atención, apenas es el segundo día de clases.- Pobre Alice. Sobretodo pobre profesor Steele a él siempre lo interrumpe alguien.

–Vamos chicas nos espera la maestra Molly, hasta eso no está tan mal este horario, bueno por ahora, no quiero saber cuando se pongan de intensos los maestros. Pero terminar con 2 horas ligeras es bueno, la maestra Molly no es tan mala como otras. Coff coff Tanyzorra coff coff.-...-¡MARIE, no puedes decirle así en la escuela! Sabes que nos pueden oír.- En eso tiene razón Rose, pero ella también le dice así.

–...-

–Bienvenidas mis criaturitas hermosas, ¿Qué tal su segundo día? En este curso veremos la realidad de tomar decisión, la verdadera cara de la moneda, aunque muchos digan que ya saben que van a hacer y a dónde quieren ir. Estás clases le reafirman o ayudaran a seguir su camino.- Creo que la profesora Molly se fumó algo intenso.

–Veamos, tengo caritas nuevas, mi hermosa Lilian por fin tenemos el gusto de compartir clases aunque ya te conozca como persona quiero saber que tal eres como Alumna. Supongo que tienen el mismo horario las 3, no es común que hayan quedado juntas mis queridas niñas. Empecemos la clase con algo diferente, quiero que tomen sus cosas y salgan en silencio.- ¿Otra película? Creo que ahora todos comenzarán así.

– ¿A dónde vamos profesora Molly?-...- Vamos a divertirnos un rato, ¿Quieren que nos la pasemos haciendo resúmenes de un libro o ensayos de lo que creemos correcto o lo que no ?- Bueno si me asegura que no moriré de sueño a la mitad de lo que haremos acepto todo.

–Bien todos a la aula C-023 corriendo, no tenemos todo el día.- Aula C-023... No recuerdo ese salón.

–¿Chicas tenemos un salón C-023?-...-No es el que está al lado de la biblioteca? No esperen esa es la hemeroteca. No recuerdo y tú Rose ?

–Me parece que es el salón de la Banda, donde guardan sus instrumentos, es el que comprarte acceso con el salón de música ¿Ya se acordaron?

–¿ Qué dijiste sobre el salón?-...- ¿Bellita, estás bien? Tú no eres de las personas que grita y menos sabiendo que hay clases en los salones.-¡Demonios! Lo último que quería era gritar como loca. Pero en verdad espero que no esté dando clases, no me lo quiero encontrar nuevamente. _"¿Por qué entonces el ladito de tu corazón es tan acelerado? "_

–Lo lamento profesora, es que creí haber dejado algo en el otro salón, pero ya lo encontré. No volverá a pasar.- _"Más obvia no pudiste verte."_

–Creen que esté el Profesor Cullen ahí, después de ésta clase, según yo ya tenía libre ¿No Bella?-...- Realmente no lo sé dijo que tenía libre para ir al Club, más no hizo algún comentario de sus clases.- ¿Por qué me pregunta a mí? Alice también habló con él.

–En orden chicos entren, tomen asiento donde gusten.-Gracias a Dios, están vacíos los dos salones, no quiero ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba, por ejemplo cuando estuve en la cafetería

–Muy bien mis niños, hoy cantaremos, sacaremos todo lo que traemos.- ¿Cantar? No está mal, creo que estará bien la clase, no caeré en un coma por el sueño.

–Bien, hagan equipos, mínimo 3 máximo 6, rápido para que les explique lo que vamos a hacer.-...-Profesora Molly podemos trabajar de dos por favor, ya casi todos tienen equipos y solo sobramos nosotros.- No recordaba que Tyler y Andrew estaban con nosotras.

–Al parecer sí podrán formar equipo ustedes dos... Bien, todo mundo sabe que las canciones expresan sentimientos de todo tipo, nos recuerda como nos sentimos. Eso haremos hoy, elegirán una canción sobre un sentimiento el cual está en la bolsa que tengo en mis manos, nosotros trataremos de adivinar, harán un exposición y después me traeran un ensayo sobre algún ejemplo.- Yo creí que esto iba a ser divertido, lo único interesante es que vamos a cantar.

–Bien, ¿Quién va a empezar? ¿Mi querida Alice no quieres ser la primera? Tendrán tiempo para preparar todo no se preocupen... ¡Vamos, sin miedo!- Por lo que más quieres Alice, no vayas primero .

–Queremos esperar un poco, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar. Así que esperaremos- ¡Gracias a sus Dioses de la moda, no quiso ser la primera!

–Sinceramente chicas, no le entendí del todo por eso no quise ser la primera.-...-Te soy sincera yo tampoco Allie, pero bueno, supongo que tú sí, ¿Cierto Bells?- Pues algo.

–Más o menos, elegiremos un papel en el cual va estar escrito, creo que un sentimiento o algo así, luego de las canciones que conocemos o nos gusten vamos a relacionarla con esos sentimientos, sin explicar muchos a los demás debemos cantarla y así ellos tendrán que adivinar, supongo que hace esto porque no todos pensamos ni sentimos lo mismo.-...- En efecto Bella, eso es lo que deseo, ya que no todos sentimos lo mismo veremos que tan iguales podemos ser en este salón.

–¿Todos tienen su papel? ¡Perfecto! Tienen unos 30 min, para alistarse, ver si la canción es la adecuada, quién cantará, quién tocará, lo que necesiten, pueden tomar cualquier instrumento.- La profesora Molly siempre sorprendiendo.

–Pero, profesora, aquí son 4 palabras, ¿Cantaremos 4 canciones?-...- No, por supuesto que no, las juntaran, podrán usar una sola palabra o todas. Rápido mis pequeños, avanza el tiempo.

–¿Qué nos tocó Bella? Algo interesante, espero.-...-Pues, más bien raros, son: Acosador, amor, dolor, perturbado.

–¡Dios! Eso es imposible de asociar o encontrar canciones con podemos cantar una simple canción de amor, ¿No?. - _"Amor, dolor, acosador y perturbado... Amor, dolor, acosador y perturbad... No recuerdo absolutamente ninguna canción con esas cos… I'm creep, I'm weirdo... ¡Bingo!_

–La tengo, Creep de Radiohead,es perfecta. saben la razón por la cual fue escrita y de lo que habla, aparte conocen la letra.- ... - Sí, tienes toda la razón Bells... queda estupendamente... Bien, ahora ¿Quién cantará?

–Puedes cantar Rose, Alice al sax y yo al piano... ¿Les gusta la idea?

–Mejor las 3 cantamos y yo en la bateria para el ritmo, eso me agrada más. Aparte tienes también buena voz, no seas modesta.-...-Estoy de acuerdo con Rose, solo saquemos las partituras y listo.- Gracias René por mis famosas clases de piano, las tomé durante vacaciones de verano cuando iba a verla, obvio no soy una master pero puedo sobrevivir, sobre todo en una que otra fiesta familiar. Ya que la abuela Swan tenía un piano acústico Baldwin, supongo que será mi herencia.

–Excelente, ya tengo a 3 equipos listos, dense prisa por favor. Les daré 5 min más y ya tendrán que tener todo, no quiero nada de improvisación.- No me gusta esto, no soy de las personas que canten y toquen, porque siempre me da pena, pánico escénico o me da risa y me pongo roja. Sólo lo hago cuando estoy con mi familia y con mis amigas.

–Elegiremos por azar, pasen sus papelitos. ¡Estupendo! Comencemos con... el equipo 3.

–¿Tenemos equipos?-

–Pues claro mis niños está atrás, escrito en su papel.- ¡Genial!

–Bella, me da un poco de inquietud, todo esto, ¿Qué número somos?-...-Ehmm... Somos el número 7. Aparte a la gran Rosalie Hale, le sale todo bien, no pasará nada malo, ya verás, nos reiremos de esto mañana. O tal vez más al rato, tú tranquila.

Yo también espero que todo salga bien, hace 2 años que no toco el piano.

–¿Bella, nos puedes ayudar? Es que Andrew no se sabe esta canción, además tú me la enseñaste. -¡No! Lo que me faltaba era esto.

–Uhmm, ¿Qué canción es?-...- When the Darkness Comes. Por lo que más quieras, ayúdanos.- Tal vez me arrepienta, pero puedo ayudar.

–Si la profesora Molly nos deja, claro que les ayudo.-...- Gracias Bella eres un ángel. Profesora Molly, cree que sea posible que Bella nos ayude con el piano, es que solo preparamos la canción más no los instrumentos.- Boba Ángela eso no debió decirle.

–Señorita Webber , dije sin improvisar, pero si Bella desea ayude, los dejaré que les ayude.

–A nosotros también, solo nos hacía falta un instrumento para que suene bien, claro si Bells quiere.- Muy bien otra canción más

–Veamos chicos, están listos ¿Sí o no?-...-Lo bueno es que ya estaban listos. ¡Hola profesora Molly.

–Mi querido Anthony, es maravilloso verlo de nuevo, yo tenía la esperanza de que cuando llegara estuviera todo listo. -¿Anthony? ¿Se llama Anthony? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué está aquí?

–Está bien, no se preocupe ya terminaron mis clases, los dejé salir temprano, no quería que me odiaran desde ahora.- ¡ME ESTÁ SONRIENDO, OTRA VEZ CON ESA SONRISA DE MODELO!

–Al parecer Bella será la pianista el día de hoy.- ¡Quiero que me trague la tierra y me escupa en China! Otra vez esa sonrisa.

Hola hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido una maravillosa navidad, no voy a pedir más perdón por no escrbir, soy una boba por no seguir. En fin lo que me sigan aún muchas gracias, deseo que les guste este capítulo.

Pd. Que tengan una excelente semana, un Feliz Año Nuevo y que todo lo que deseen se cumpla ( me adelanto por si algunos se enojaron y no me quieren leer y después les da curiosidad jaja )

Ale


	9. Capítulo 8 Indirectas muy Directas

¡Comencemos!-

-Bien nuestra canción es When The Darkness Comes de Colbie Calliat y somos el equipo 3.- " _Tranquila, ésta canción ya la tocaste para Ángela y a ti te gusta muchísimo."_ Sí puedo. " _No veas a nadie, sobre todo no veas a Edward."_

–¿Lista Bella?- No, la verdad no.–Sí, claro.

Underneath the echoes

Buried in the shadows

There you were

 _"Te está viendo... La verdad no deja de verte, eso es bueno ¿No crees?"_ ¡Basta dijiste que no lo viera, por qué comentas!

Drawn into your mystery  
I was just beginning  
To see your ghost  
But you must know

 _" Porque no deja de comerte con la mirada, ni Jake ha hecho eso, ya sé ya sé es tu profesor, pero quieras o no es un hombre excelente."_

I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

...

Jake no tiene nada que ver aquí, tienes toda la razón él es mi profesor por lo mismo deberíamos, que digo deberíamos, me refiero a que no debería pensar en cosas así. Que sea un hombre excelente no implica que pueda verlo como... Creo que está perdido, en verdad no separa los ojos de donde estoy, pero si lo sigo viendo voy a perder la concentración que necesito para tocar.

– Eso fue hermoso, Bella, me encantó como tocaste. Me parece que Elliot quería también ayuda, por favor ayúdalo. ¡Por lo tanto Elliot es el turno de su equipo! Pero antes la explicación del equipo de la Señorita Webber- Veamos que otra canción tocaré.

–Hola Bella, necesito que nos ayudes con la canción de Amy Winehouse Back to black, ¿Te la sabes?.-...- Como no saberla, si cuando estaba dolida Rose la escuchamos más de 26 veces en un día.

–Sí no te preocupes, deja terminan de explicar las chicas que cantaron y me vuelvo a poner en el piano.- Creí que iba a ser un día fácil.

–Bien chicos, ¿Cuáles fueron los sentimientos que pudieron sentir en ésta canción?-...– Yo pude sentir, amor,tal vez fe.-...- Estupendo Andrew, eso también pude apreciarlo, ¿Profesor Anthony qué pudo sentir usted, me parece que el más indicado de hablar de esto es usted?

–Bien pude sentir la melancolía de un corazón que aún guarda esperanza, por un amor al que le tiene fe y eso es lo que le quiere dar, fe, esperanza, amor, luz, quiere que recuerde cuánta luz hay en la confianza que un amor puro da. Así que eso es lo que espera que su amor se de cuenta que con su propia luz basta para los dos.– Mi Dios...

–Es perfecto, me adivinó todas las palabras. Fe, amor, confianza y esperanza. Muchas felicidades al equipo 3 lo logró, no olviden su ensayo, no le veo caso de una presentación. El ensayo es sobre qué sienten al oír la música, les ayuda, les relaja, todo lo que sienten, qué tipo de música oyen y por qué, ¿De acuerdo?... Continuemos. ¡Equipo 1! Vamos Elliot, el tiempo.

Una vez más al ataque en el piano.

–¡Equipo 7!-

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? En verdad ya no quiero hacer esto, que solo canten Rose y Alice, me va a dar un ataque cuando empiece, si de por sí ya tengo uno porque en todo este tiempo no ha dejado de verme y siento que me pongo roja, ni he escuchado como cantaban, ni mucho menos cuando estuve la segunda vez en el piano, solo lo pude ver a él y gracias a Dios no me equivoqué en ningún momento.

–¡Vamos chicas, a la carga!

-¿Están listas?- Estoy realmente perdida ¿ A qué hora llegó él hasta mi?

-Sí... ehmm bueno eso creo, es muy diferente tocar a cantar, ¿no lo cree ?

\- Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien. Aparte solo es un ejercicio, no puede pasar nada malo. Si cantas como tocas lo harás muy bien.- Más roja no puedo estar.

-No... es... ahmm... No es que toque de maravilla, sólo tomé clases unos años. ¿Acaso no tenía clases ahorita? - ...- Sí, pero la Maestra Molly me pidió ayuda, dijo que esto me iba a gustar y la verdad es que lo está haciendo, me está gustando bastante.- ¡Ay mis piernas! Creo que se están derritiendo.

-¿Bella ya vienes? ¡Ouh hola de nuevo profesor Cullen! Me alegra que esté aquí verá que hermoso nos queda esto. ¿Cierto Bells?

\- Así es. Voy al piano. Permiso profesor.

Respira... Respira... Respira.

-Listo maestra Molly, somos el equipo 7, nosotros elegimos Creep de Radiohead, pero cambiaremos el ritmo un poco, esperamos que averigüen los sentimientos. Gracias.- Bien es la hora, Bella.

 _When you were here before_

 _Couldn't look you in the eyes_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _Your skin makes me cry_

 _You float like a feather_

 _In a beautiful world_

 _I wish I was special_

 _You're so very special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here_

Nunca me había intimidado tanto una mirada... No sé si está enojado, meditando o sintiendo lo mismo que la canción.

Toda la vida he amado como toca el saxofón Alice y no se diga del Violín aunque ella no lo admita trae la música en la sangre.

 _I don't care if it hurts_

 _I wanna have control_

 _I wanna a perfect body_

 _I wanna a perfect soul_

 _..._

 _Whatever makes you happy_

 _Whatever you want_

 _You're so very special_

 _I wish I was special_

 _I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

–Bien eso es todo, espero que hayan podido sentir todo lo que nosotras sentimos al cantarla.- ¿Por qué todos están callados?

–Estupendo chicas, démosles un aplauso por favor. ¿Chicos qué sentimientos pudieron apreciar?

–Amor, dolor mucho dolor, encaprichamiento tal vez, no lo sé.- Bien señor Thomas, me parece que uno que otro estaba en el papel.– Bueno le atinó a dos. Y el profesor Cullen sigue mirándome. Con...cariño .Creo que le gustó esta versión, tiene esa sonrisa que embobaría a cualquiera.

–Profesor Cullen, por favor, me encantaría que adivine los otros sentimientos.- Bueno, mínimo no fue Alice la que le dijo así.

–Por supuesto que sí, profesora...Los sentimientos si no me equivoco pueden ser Dolor, amor, perturbación, aunque si bien recuerdo no es un sentimiento, la persona que la escribió se refería a un recuerdo cuando él estaba siguiendo a una mujer, quizá acosando.

–¿Por qué cree que hay dolor? Me refiero a que todos dijeron dolor, pero que tal si en vez de dolor es odio, un odio el cual no puede controlar porque se siente extraño y eso le molesta, está perdiendo el control de sí mismo.- Me quiero morder la lengua. ¿Para qué le hablé?

–Tienes absolutamente toda la razón, Señorita Bella.– ¡Me habló de tú frente a todos!

-Es así como yo lo percibo, está perdiendo el control, ya que se conoce bien, sabe sus principios, su ética, imagina hipotéticamente, ella es menor que él, ella es pura, cálida y él se volvió el ser más frío, distante e inestable que puedes imaginar. El ser mayor es algo que le atormenta, el saber que no la puede tener, tomarla, darle un casto beso. Porque puede lastimarla, destruirla y no le está importando ya que él prefiere su control.- ¿Cuando dejaron de respirar? Sólo se escuchó un sonido gutural, en vez de respiro,de varias personas.

–Hasta podría ser un maestro. ¿No lo crees Anthony? Recuerdo que mi marido y yo tuvimos una historia similar a una relación alumna- profesor pero bueno no oigan esas cosas mis criaturitas, no es apto para ustedes. Bella, me encanta como tocas el piano, ¿Qué opinas Anthony, es buena para tu orquesta?

Me quiero morir, morir se queda corto, quiero desaparecer y que no me encuentre absolutamente nadie. ¿Cómo llegamos a que mi maestra nos confesara que así se enamoró de su marido y en qué momento me puse a debatir sobre Creep con Ed.. con mi profesor?

–Tiene unas manos muy ágiles, transmite muchas cosas, pero sin ofender aún le falta dejar de ver un poco las teclas, me alegro que toque el piano realmente tiene talento,otro secreto que por cierto.- Demonios eso lo dijo más para mi que para los demás.

– Bueno chicos ya saben su tarea, les dejaré salir unos 15 minutos antes pero en silencio no quiero que hagan mucho ruido por favor, nos vemos la siguiente semana. Tienen mucho tiempo para hacer su tarea. Pueden salir.

¡Tengo que huir! ¿Dónde dejé mis cosas? Podrían traerlas Alice o Rose. ¡No! Mejor las busco yo.

¡Bingo, ahí están!

–Buena elección de canción.- ¡Demonios! –No había pensado que pudieras tocar el piano.

¿Por qué está tomando mi mano? Me está dando el mejor masaje de dedos que me han dado. Pero está mal... Esto está mal. _"No está mal si lo disfrutas"_ ¡Maldita conciencia cállate!

-Uhmm yo, no, no toco tan bien, simplemente tomé unos años clases y toco en reuniones familiares, claro también para mis amigos. Pero no soy excelente como usted.- No me suelte, por favor no me suelte.

Solo está viéndome y sobando mis manos. Que lindo me está viendo, tan cálido, tan suave.

-Tus manos son muy suaves y si, tienes dedos de pianista. Solo que no te fuerces tanto vi que te costó un poco, no sé si es por lo dolorosa que fue la canción o porque ya no tocas.

-¿Por eso el masaje?-...- Lo siento, que atrevimiento el mío el tocándola.- _"¡Idiota!"_

 _-_ ¡No!– Si que estoy loca y me contradigo desde que lo conocí, ahora la que agarra sus manos soy yo. – Está bien. Es muy reconfortante, es que nadie me había hecho algo igual. Aparte ya saben como son de chismosos todos, puede que... ¿Dónde están todos?

–Ya se fueron, quedamos solo los dos, la señorita Brandon, se llevó a la señorita Hale, me dijo que te avisara que ellas iban a preparar la biblioteca por ti.– Oficialmente, este hombre me va a matar.

–¡Oh! Bueno yo, debería, yo debo, uhmm creo que debo ir a la biblioteca, lo veré ahí.- Suelta las manos Bella, venga si puedes.

–¿Necesitará algo de ayuda? Me refiero, no he ido a un club de lectura desde que estaba en la preparatoria, recuerdo que nosotros dábamos un poco de agua, café o té.

–Claro, quisiera sus manos.– ¿Qué dije, por qué me así?

–¿Quiere mis manos?- ¿Yo dije eso? – Yo, yo me refería a que unas manos extras, serían de mucha ayuda. Porque yo no sé si ponernos en las mesas o en los puff que hay en la esquina o tal vez deberíamos de... – _"Bravo Swan, la acabas de regar, metiste la pata tú solita, más nerviosa no te puedes ver"_

– Jaja, tranquila Bella, vamos a la Biblioteca y pensemos qué lugar sería perfecto para empezar.

¿Se está riendo de mí o conmigo? No me gusta verme nerviosa, me choca. Entonces llega éste Señor y me hace tener todos mis nervios y reaccionar de maneras distintas. Mi corazón sigue al mil.

–Claro vamos. Profesor Edward.– Aún tenemos las manos entrelazadas, más bien están apretadas como si no quisiera soltarme, siento tanta paz y una enorme descarga de emociones.

–Uhmm, adelante, vaya primero, iré por mis cosas y cerraré el salón.- Sí, lo mejor es que me separe de él porque si estuvieramos juntos más tiempo no sé cómo podría caminar

Eso fue lo más extraño que me ha pasado, no puedo creer que haya pasado algo así. Okay, mi mente ya está muy clara, eso no debe pasar otra vez, es mi profesor, está mal, estuvo mal.

–Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no pasas?- ¿En qué momento llegué a la Biblioteca? Se supone que yo seguía parada afuera del salón de la Banda.

–Estaba pensando en un pequeño discurso, ¿Por qué se adelantaron Alice?– Aún no se calma mi corazón.– ¡Tuve una gran visión, más bien una premonición, te vi con Edward, tomados de la mano un buen rato, los dos se veía y estaban nerviosos, aunque hubo un momento en el que ya no estaban en la escuela, más bien en una habitación diferente, como un hotel de ensueño, y se besaban.- Ese fue mi sueño. ¿Eso es normal?

– Alice, amiga, creo que deberías dejar el café, te hace mal. Vamos debemos preparar todo, hablando de café ¿Está la cafetera en el mismo lugar de siempre o tengo que pedir la llave a la Srita Patrick?

–¡Bien Isabella, no me afecta el café! Jamás has dudado de mis habilidades sobre el futuro, aparte ustedes desprenden esa química por todos los poros. Hasta Rose lo piensa.– Esto si que es el colmo, mis amigas, me están emparejando con un profesor.– Basta ya, camina que ya casi viene tu futuro marido y no queremos que se decepcione de nada.

–Te dejaré con la razón esta vez, pero no vuelvas a desconfiar de mis premoniciones.– Solo puedo suspirar.- Vamos duende, debemos acomodar.

–Tal vez en los puff, no mejor pongo la mesa en su lugar. ¡Bells ya llegaste!, mira acomode un poco, limpie la cafetera, está preparando café en este instante, también de camino acá compramos unas galletas, como te tardaste un poco, las pusimos todas en la charola y ehmm, no sé si es mejor en los puff o en las sillas.– Amo a Rose, a las dos, pero no puedo olvidar que Alice piensa eso del profesor Cullen y de mí.

–Veamos, yo también venía pensando que podríamos ponernos en los puff, es más cómodo y más acogedor, no quiero que se pongan de locos porque es la última hora para muchos, además estar sentado tanto tiempo en las sillas de la escuela no es lo mejor del mundo.

–Bueno a ustedes no les tocaron las anteriores sillas, esas si eran una patada en la espalda, perdonen la expresión. ¡Eran horribles, creo que hasta polillas tenían algunas!

–Profesor Jasper, llega temprano. –Me alegro que venga solo. –Sí, Edward me dijo que salieron antes y tal vez necesitaban ayuda.

–Trajimos galletas y un poco de té.– Hablé demasiado pronto.

–Gracias, ya teníamos unas cuantas galletas y nos hacía falta té a muchos les encanta. ¿Cierto Bella?

Que ya deje de verme, me siento una muñequita en exhibición.

–Sí a varios nos gusta el té. Bien Rose, ¿Me acompañas a acomodar la mesa y los puff alrededor de ella?

–Si claro, profesores, si quieren se pueden poner cómodos, aún hay un poco de tiempo y en lo que vienen.

–Para nada Bella, vamos a ayudar, Edward toma la otra parte de la mesa ¿Dónde la quieren?– Solo quiero que se estén quietos y no así no me sentiré tan nerviosa.

–Miren nada más, desde la mañana te han puesto a trabajar Edward, me alegro que hayan llegado antes, podrán ayudarme también, a mí.

–Profesor Ekos, me alegra que llegara, ya lo iba ir a buscar, porque realmente no tengo nada preparado para decir, supongo que como usted es el profesor encargado podría hablar por mi.– Ya no quiero pensar en nada.– Verás mi querida Bella, lo he pensado muy bien y le voy a ceder mi puesto al profesor Cullen.

–¡AUCH EDWARD! ¡ESE ES MI PIE!– La mesa está encima del pie del profesor Jasper.

–Lo siento Jazz. Es que se me resbaló... Ekos, creo que estás yendo muy lejos, yo no creo que pueda hacer tal cosa. El Club es algo muy importante para ti. Deberías seguir.

-¡Oh vamos Edward! Ya estoy a nada de dejar este colegio y el mejor momento para hacerlo es ahora, cuando mis alumnos favoritos regresaron siendo mis muy bien que tú serás el mejor para hacerlo, tienes esa pasión que yo tenía cuando era joven.

-Perdón que me meta,pero yo pienso igual que el profesor Ekos, desde el momento en que lo vi, supe que usted es muy pasional con respecto a las artes. Debería estar en el Club y ayudar a nuestra Bella a ser como usted y abra ese pequeño capullo en el que está metida, le hemos dicho que debería publicar sus obras, pero dice que no están terminadas.- ¡Me quiero morir!

–Bueno, piensalo te daré unos días y Alice tiene razón ayudarás mucho a Bella.- El momento más incómodo había sido cuando me caí en sexto grado y me llevé a medio salón. Pues ha ganado ésta situación.

-Bien chicos, deberíamos dejar esto para luego ya están llegando varios chicos y estan afuera.- ¡Rayos por estar aquí perdiendo tiempo no organice bien todo y mucho menos vi lo del discurso!

-Bella, debes ir por ellos.- ¿Cuándo llegó a mi lado? En realidad está demasiado cerca. Siento su respiración en mi oído nuevamente.

-Sí, pero... No tengo nada preparado se supone que debería decir algo excelente para que sigan sus pasos a la lectura y esas cosas.- Arruine el feeling del Club este año. - No te preocupes lo haré yo. Además no es un discurso de graduación, no te preocupes. Vamos, ve por ellos.

Deje de verme así o no podré moverme de aquí.

-Cla... claro, vo, voy, voy por ellos.- ¿ De cuándo acaba tartamudeo?

-¡Hola chicos. Bienvenidos! Pasen por favor. Esté año son un poco más. ¡Me alegro!

-Hola Bells. Hoy tengo varias propuestas, te van a agradar. -...- Eso es genial Ling pasa.- Quiero más café. Creí que me iba a deshacer de Xong Ling es tan exasperante.

-Pasen chicos, tomen asiento en los puff.- Si no alcanzamos tendré que sentar a varios en las sillas.

-¡Bienvenidos! Que bueno verlos, por favor tomen lo que gusten café, té galletas, ya lo saben, en unos minutos comenzamos.

¿Qué voy a decir? Siempre les digo que me alegro que hayan tomado este club, pero ahora estoy demasiado bloqueada.

–Me parece que estás muy nerviosa, ¿por qué no tomas un poco de té? Supongo que te caerá bien.– Lo que deseo es que usted se aleje un poco, quizá si regresa a Alaska, no me sienta tan rara y deje de bloquearme tanto.

–Gracias, pero no es eso, solo que, más bien yo... ¡Ay no lo sé! Estoy muy nerviosa y no se realmente que decir, jamás me había puesto de esta manera.- ...– Si es porque estamos Jasper y yo, podemos irnos si eso necesita, pero me parece que no podré estar muy alejado.- ¿Lo dice por mi? Pero que idiotez, lo dice porque Ekos lo invitó , no por mi.

–Me es un poco difícil, pero si me lo pide lo haré para que esté usted bien.- ¡POR TODOS LOS ÁNGELES SI ES POR MI!

–No es nada de eso profesor, más bien es la noticia del profesor Ekos, el cambio me afecta un poco, no estoy acostumbrada, eso es todo. Vamos, ya debemos empezar y ya no deseo más cafeína en mi organismo.- ¡Me quiero volver chango! Siempre me habla cuando tengo mis defensas bajas y no sé ni como reaccionar.

–¡Chicos, ya estamos listos! Muy bien ¿Anotaron los libros que desean leer en este curso? Me parece que aún tenemos unos 3 más que no pudimos leer en el Club del año pasado. Dejen ver sus rostros, muy bien tenemos unos cuantos nuevos, eso es excelente.

Eso es perfecto, así puedo ver a quien le dejo el Club, aunque me duela en el alma, pero haré el mejor esfuerzo para que la chica o el chico que se quede a cargo pueda entender lo que me dejaron una vez a mi.

–¿Le molesto si me siento aquí?–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! – No, claro, puede sentarse.

Mínimo estoy al lado de Alice y ella de Rose.

–Usted, señorita que está en el puff azul, ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Vamos sin pena, es un placer ver caras nuevas! ¿Es de nuevo ingreso?

–S-sí, me llamo Bree Tanner- ¿Así me veía cuando entré aquí?

–Muy bien Señorita Bree, dígame ¿que libros puso en la lista? Si prefiere dejarlo en anonimato lo entenderé pero me encantaría que lo diga jaja, lo siento suelo ser un poco contradictorio.- Siempre ha sido así el profesor Ekos, recuerdo cuando dijo que no era obligatorio traer el ensayo al día siguiente que empezaron las clases, pero enseguida dijo que era necesario y lo íbamos a revisar mañana.

–Pues puse varios libros, pero me interesan 3 en particular, no sé si lo han leído antes, más que libros son _Historia de mis calamidades_ de Abelardo.-...–Las cartas de Abelardo a Eloísa son una cosa magnifica, más si las lees en francés. Me es un poco extraño que una jovencita la lea a menos que se esté yendo por el lado del romance entre ellos, algo que era prohibido, pero lo lograron.

–Muy cierto Edward, yo lo leí en la literatura Medieval, una cosa fascinante para ser cierto, el Señor Abelardo tenía una gran forma de escribir. Si ni me equivoco hubo una parte en la que las chicas actuales la verían como que el amor lo vence todo, hasta la edad, la posición y lo prohibido.– Esto es el colmo, no es cierto, hasta aquí me van a hablar de esto.

–Disculpe la interrupción continúe Señorita Bree.-...–¿Alguna vez leíste las cartas de Abelardo a Eloísa?- ¡Ay me va a dar algo si sigue hablándome tan cerca del oído.

–No, no, la verdad es que no. He oído que era un amor de leyenda. Sufrieron demasiado.-...–En eso tienes mucha razón, mantuvieron contacto por medio de cartas de amor y ella sufría demasiado por su soledad, pero en ese momento Abelardo ya estaba en la diócesis, cuando las lees piensas que la está adoctrinando como cuando era su alumna, pero su amor era demasiado grande, mucho más que su religión por eso tenía problemas. Es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees? Yo cuando era estudiante, rogaba que ahora estén juntos compartiendo su amor, aunque para muchos eso estuviese mal.– Dios la forma en que sus labios se mueven, es como si le dijera a ellos, muévanse despacio, formales, con etiqueta.

–¿Bella tienes las hojas listas?. - ¿Qué hojas? ¿No hablábamos de cartas? ¡Oh es el profesor Ekos!

–No, las tengo en la mesa, me permiten un minuto.

Esto es algo seguro, ese hombre genera todo menos odio como creía ayer, en verdad, tiene algo que me hace querer estar más cerca con el, querer que hable más. Escuchar esa hermosa y aterciopelada voz que me hace sentir que recorre sobre mi una seda tan exquisita que deseo más.  
Pero también está mi moral, por más que desee más no lo conozco del toco y es mi profesor, además quiero estar con.. ¿Con quién quería estar?

 **Hola, hola gente ¿Cómo están? Por fin llegó la inspiración en mi, espero que les guste este capítulo y que puedan comentar, compartir y esperar por el siguiente, les repito vivo al día así que a veces me toma más escribir, pero como ahora ando ligeramente más inspirada espero poder subir más, no sé si cortar varias cosas que tenía en mente o seguirle, porque si es así tal vez haga una segunda parte. En fin, no se preocupen aún tendrán más de estos profesores y sus romances.**

 **Pd. Si quieren historias de Emmett y Rose o Jasper y Alice, díganme por favor.**

 **Con cariño, Ale.**


	10. Capítulo 9 Ocultando sentimientos

Nunca había deseado con tantas ansias que terminara el Club de lectura, excepto el día que Ling estuvo presionando para que pudiera hablar sobre el nuevo volumen de su Cómic, el cual por cierto es escrito por él y sus amigos del Club de ajedrez, en verdad quién leería un Cómic en el que su superhéroe tiene como poder ser el Rey del ajedrez. No suelo juzgar a nadie y menos por lo que lee pero esa vez quería tirarle el cómic en la cara y huir.

–Por supuesto que me ha gustado su elección de libros Señorita Bree. No está demás leer al Señor Lewis Carroll los clásicos jamás morirán si se los seguimos fomentado a las nuevas generaciones. Bien Bella tiene las listas las cortará y empezaremos a elegir el primer libro que leeremos, por favor no se enojen si no ha salido el suyo, tendremos tiempo de sobra para leer la mayoría.

–Profesor Ekos, ¿Los libros que quedaron pendientes los leeremos?-...-Por supuesto Ángela, esos los sacaré como mi petición de siempre, no te preocupes. Podremos leer las sagas que pusieron de Vampiros y como mi petición Drácula.

–Ya está todo listo profesor, necesito que alguien elija un papelito para que escoja el primer libro.-...- Esta vez escogeremos dos, Bella. Dejemos que los invitados elijan, han estado muy callados.- ¿Dos Libros? Vamos a leer dos a la vez. Más las tareas creo que estaremos muy ocupados.

–No me pongas esas cara Bella, escogerán dos para que vayamos viendo cuantos libros no faltan y los compren o busquen con anticipación, dos libros a la vez sería mucho. Dales la bolsa a Edward y Jasper.

¿No la puede pasar alguien más?

–Claro-...- Necesitamos una mano santa verdad Jasper tú primero- Eso fue con doble sentido, creo.

–Jajaja entonces que no las toque Edward. Veamos que nos tocará... Perfecto, leeremos Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.- Lo único que puedo oír es un grosero ¿Qué? por parte del profesor Cullen. ¿En verdad pusieron eso? Bueno no es un mal libro ya lo leí pero dudo que mis profesores piensen que es un libro apto para nosotros, con eso de que tenemos las hormonas al mil.

–Jajaja cayeron, vamos a leer Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, no está mal para empezar.- Creo que la broma si afecto un poco al Profesor Cullen porque le está diciendo unas cosas que no escucho bien.

–Bueno después de la buena broma de mi querido Jasper sigues tú Edward. Esperemos que no te salga a ti la segunda parte de las Sombras de Grey o tal vez algo del Marqués de Sade.

Bien la hora de ponerme frente a él llegó y realmente me estoy poniendo nerviosa. ¡Solo tome el papel y deje de verme!

¿Por qué me sonríe con cara de victoria sarcástica?

–Tenemos ganadora, Abelardo Historia de mis Calamidades, excelente elección, Destino-...- ¡Perfecto, hoy tuvo una suerte estupenda Señorita Bree! Puedo asegurarle que este año será su mejor año.- Espero que me mío también se un buen año, porque estas pequeñas sorpresas me van a desequilibrar todos mis planes.

–Bueno chicos, ya se terminó por hoy, las únicas cosas que puedo decirles es que muchas gracias por haber tomado este Club, la lectura es algo maravilloso que les transporta a mundos y lugares de los cuales a veces no queremos regresar, pero no nos vayamos a perder, porque la realidad llega ser más bonita de lo que parece. Nuevamente muchas gracias por haber venido y esto es todo por hoy.

¡POR FIN PUEDO REGRESAR A CASA!

–¡Estupendo!- ¿Ahora qué pasó?- Un momento más por favor, es un comunicado antes de que se vayan, les quiero anunciar, que su nuevo profesor encargado será el Profesor Edward Cullen, estoy completamente seguro de que estarán en...-

–¡BELLA! ¿Estás bien, te cortaste? Por el amor de Dios estás sangrando, vamos rápido a la enfermería.

¿Cortarme? Vidrios, sangre, ¡Dios no, en menos de tres segundos vendrá el desmayo lo sé!

–¡Nena responde! ¡ISABELLA! Di algo, te duele, te arde. Profesor Edward haga algo , ella no responde.- Él acepto, él va estar conmigo en el Club. ¿Cómo aguantaré?

–¿Bella, qué pasó? ¿Puedes oírme?-...- ¡MIERDA!- Eso no debí decir. - Lo siento es que arde, muchísimo. Estoy bien, lo lamento, solo se tronó la cafetera, que raro, tal vez fue porque ya era vieja, o mezcle el agua muy fría o quizá solo se tronó por...-...- Basta Bella, deja de hablar vamos a la enfermería, deben ver si no necesitas puntadas o solo fue la superficie.

¡¿Puntadas?! Eso significa ir al hospital. ¡Por favor Zeus! Que solo sean unos cortes ligeros y nada más, no quiero ir a hospital y que todos me vean como tonta en la próxima reunión del Club.

¡No me cargue por lo que más quiera!

–Profesor, puedo caminar, no se preocupe, además lo estoy manchando de sangre.

–Creo que llegaremos más rápido si te llevo cargando y dejas de moverte tanto. No te preocupes, solo es un camisa, tranquila, por favor, alza la mano y no la muevas.

 **Enfermería.**

–Está bien Bella, tenías que empezar en año viniendo, sino, sería como si no te hubieras inscrito. -Muy chistosa Señora Payne- Dejemos que se seque el microdacyn y que transpire, tal vez te deba aplicar apósitos transpirables o una venda. Por el momento iré por las pinzas para volver a revisar si no hay más vidrios, solo por precaución y te mandaré a casa. No es muy grave nena, pero debes tener cuidado para que se vuelva a abrir, si eso pasa por favor ve de inmediato al Hospital quizás con un poco de pegamento quirúrgico pueda quedar bien. - Genial, me día iba, relativamente bien y terminé con esto.

La Señora Payne y ocupa su lugar frente a mi el señor que me está complicando la mayoría de mis cosas.

–Gracias a Dios, no tuvimos que ir al Hospital a que te dieran puntadas. Me puedes explicar ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue por la noticia o en verdad se rompió la cafetera?

–¿Está insinuando que rompí la cafetera? Ja! eso sería muy épico, más para mí, ya que me costó que me la prestaran, no le haría nada, pero no fue por la noticia, me agrada que usted vaya a estar como profesor encargado.- Creo que eso era más para mi que para él. - Escuché como tronó la cafetera, pero no le di mucha importancia, solo que cuando los vidrios entraron en mi piel, me quedé en shock eso fue todo.

Que sonrisa tan más linda me está dando, que se quede así y le juro que se me olvida que tengo mi mano con esta cosa que me da frío.

–Ay Bella, Bella, Bella, me preocupaste, cuando no decías nada, además por lo que dijo la enfermera tienes récord en venir aquí. ¿Qué tanto te ha pasado?

–No mucho, un esguince, una torcedura, nada fuera de lo común, pero siempre exageran. Además sigo viva, no es nada que a los demás no les pase.- Bueno ellos no están tan seguido aquí, pero no me puedo quejar, no es porque sea torpe o algo así, solo que son detallitos tontos.

–Su celular vibra profesor.-...-Es el tuyo Bella, Alice me lo dio por si teníamos que ir al hospital y debías marcar a tu papá. Toma.

Alice.

Que extraño es la Señora Newton, se supone que debería llamarme hasta el siguiente mes.

–¿Bella, cariño? ¿Estás en clases?

–Hola Señora Newton, no , no estoy en clases ¿Está bien, necesita algo?- ...- Sí querida, verás mi esposo y yo ganamos unos boletos cuádruples para irnos de crucero unos días y queríamos ver si podrías hacerte cargo de la librería antes de lo previsto. Se que te dije que hasta el siguiente mes, pero me ayudarías muchísimo haciéndome ese favor.

¡Newton se puede ir de crucero! Esa es la mejor noticia que me pueden dar, aunque no dijo que Mike se va solo que ganó esos boletos.

–Claro ¿A partir de cuándo quiere que vaya? -...- El jueves, estaría perfecto, tengo solo hoy y mañana para alistar todo, nos llevaremos a Mike así que te pediría que no digas nada, ya sabes como son algunos profesores con eso de que falten regresando de vacaciones, pero se nos olvidó que concursamos y mira nada más. ¡GANAMOS!

¡Sí! ¡Demonios mi mano! Nota mental: ¡RECUERDA QUE TIENES UNA MANO MALA! Solo a mí se me ocurre alzar la mano como victoria.

–Bella, cuidado. - Puedo ver los ojos dorado que me están empezando a gustar, rodar como én se me olvidaba que él seguía aquí. Mi mejor respuesta hacia él, sonreír.

 _"¿Acaso haz dicho, los ojos dorado que me están empezando a gustar?_ " ¡Cállate arruinas el momento!, no significa nada más.

–No se preocupe, no diré nada y estaré ahí el Jueves en la tarde. Una duda más ¿Quién abrirá por la mañana?- ...-Por la mañana ya no abrimos, solo en vacaciones, me es más conveniente abrir por la tarde, los chicos ya salen de la escuela y con eso de que ya lo convertimos cafetería-librería, les gusta más.- Bueno más trabajo para Bella, usar la cafetera y estar de encargada en la caja.

–De acuerdo, entonces la veré el jueves a las 4.- Ventajas de tener un trabajo cerca de mi casa y tener coche, es que puedo hacer mi tarea en cualquiera de los dos sitios. Casi nunca va mucha gente excepto por la cafetería y sé que tengo dos locas que me ayudaran.

–Hasta el Jueves cariño, que tengas un buen día.-...-Igualmente.-

¡Pufff!

–¿Fueron noticias buenas o malas?-...- Podría decir que excelentes, pero aún no lo sé del todo. Empezaré antes con mi trabajo de medio tiempo, lo tenía previsto para el próximo mes, pero al aparecer se adelanto un poco.

–Uhmm interesante ¿trabaja en la Librería de la Señora Newton?- Obvio que iba a adivinar, ¿cuántos Newton hay en Forks y que tengan una librería?

–Sí, trabajo ahí desde que regresé de Phoenix, he ganado bastante dinero, para comprarme lo que me gusta y cosas así.

-Me alegro bastante.-...-Lo siento Bella, no podía deshacerme de unos chicos que estaban fingiendo dolor estomacal para no entrar a gimnasia. Veamos, esa herida.

-...-

Me sigue pareciendo extraño y un poco incomodo caminar con el profesor Cullen, pero sus pláticas son productivas y sumamente interesantes.

– Eran hermosas esas cartas, claro un poco religiosas, pero muy buenas.-...- Me imagino, pero también creo que sería una tortura, no poder estar juntos y recibir por parte de tu único amor, clases de religión.

Tengo una tonta sonrisa, por la risa que acaba de salir de su boca, más bien, diría carcajada.

– Bien llegamos, me parece que están en el coche esperando por ti, ¿Segura que no te duele, ni sientes ardor?- ¡OH! Ya llegamos al coche de Alice, que poco duró el camino.

– Estoy bien, Profesor Cullen. No sé como agradecerle por... literalmente correr conmigo hacia la enfermería. Le debo la tintorería.- Más bien cargarme.

–No te preocupes, es solo una camisa, nadie la ve con mi saco puesto. Además, es mi última clase y como es música, dudo que me pare de mi escritorio a escribir .-...-Bueno, me despido...- ¿Le doy la mano o me despido de beso? " _Dale un beso en la mejilla y listo"_ ¡Genial, pensé que te habías quedado muda por siempre! _"¡NUNCA!"_

–Cuida esa mano, tienes talento para muchas cosas, ya lo comprobé hoy, pero si es necesario cancelamos tu ayuda mañana y se lo pido a alguien más.- Quiero decirle que sí, pero en mi interior grita desesperadamente un ¡NO!

–No, está bien. Para mañana ya estaré como nueva, la Señora Payne dijo que eran cortadas leves, ya tendrán un poco de costra y si le hago caso a lo que dijo no me pasará nada. Entonces lo veo mañana.

–Hasta mañana.- Se está acercando, creo que quiere estrechar las manos.

 _"Tonta Bella esas no son las manos, mejilla de Bella, te presento a la mejilla de Edward."_

–Bien, entra al coche, hace frío y te hará daño.

Calor, que rico se siente. Pero no solo es calor del coche, es el calor en mi pecho, el cual siento que está creciendo, esto es patético... No es correcto. _"No estás haciendo nada malo, solo te agrada tu profesor de Literatura. ¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

–¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Te besó, te dio un beso.- Se me había olvidado que ya había entrado en el coche de Alice, pero es que solo podía ver como se iba el Profesor Cullen hacia la escuela.

–Alice, simplemente se despidió y no empieces con que tu visión era así o cosas por el estilo, ¿Podemos ir a casa? Si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir.

–Por supuesto que no te íbamos a dejar así, ya le hablamos a Charlie, no te preocupes, dijo que podíamos quedarnos a dormir ya que él iba a llegar un poco tarde y no quería que te lastimaras de nuevo, por cierto debes hablarle.-...- Genial, preocuparon a Charlie por nada.

–En marcha pues. ¿No creen que fue un día espectacular? Claro omitiendo tu mano, hermosa.

–...-

–Hola papá.-...-¿Bella, estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?- Por eso no quería que le avisaran

–Tranquilo pá, estoy en el estacionamiento, voy para la casa, no necesito puntadas ni nada, ya me curaron en la escuela y dijeron que tuve suerte, porque el vidrio no entró solo me hizo varios rasguños, nada alarmante.

–¡Oh Bella, me asusté mucho! Tuve que ir a Port Angeles y pensé que tenía que ir por ti para llevarte al Hospital, me alegro mucho que las chicas, estén contigo, me dijeron que planean quedarse en casa, por favor Bells, pórtense bien, hagan sus deberes con calma para que no vuelva a abrir la herida y duerman temprano, llegaré tarde así que no me esperen. Ve que ellas pidan permiso, no quiero problemas. Bella, cuídate, te veré pronto.

–Escuchado y anotado, no te preocupes por favor, estaremos bien. Maneja con cuidado de regreso. Te quiero. Adiós.

–Yo también te quiero, mi Bells. Adiós.

–Bueno señoritas, Charlie no quiere que invitemos a gente loca y que tomemos hasta morir. Llegará tarde y que no lo esperemos. ¿Tienen hambre? Porque yo me muero de hambre quiero unos hot-cakes o tal vez una malteada.

–Podemos ir a In Place, una hamburguesa no suena mal.

En fin un poco de perdida de tiempo no me caería mal, debo sacarme a una persona que me ronda por mi cabeza desde que amanecí o más bien desde que me fui a dormir.

–Bien, vamos por una hamburguesa tal vez doble y malteadas para todas. Eso nos puede reanimar un poco el susto que les metí. Por cierto deben hablarle a sus padres, no quiero que se preocupen.

–Tranquila nena, ya les hablamos, dijeron que te recuperes, vayamos por esa comida que me muero de hambre. Pondré un poco de música.

 **In Place**

–Podría comer todas éstas hamburguesas y te juro sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.-Dice Rose

–Lo dudo dirías después debo bajar de peso para las pruebas del sábado jajaja y entonces te veríamos corriendo como loca por todo Forks.- Probablemente tenga razón Alice

–Estoy de acuerdo, con Alice. Y nos invitarías a hacer ejercicio contigo, me es suficiente nadar 3 veces a la semana y las clases de gimnasia.

–Muy bien ya comimos lo que significa que podemos ir a perder el tiempo en la casa de Bella, dormir o platicar de lo que sea que tengamos que platicar, por ejemplo todo lo que le dijo Edward a Bella.

–Alice, no comiences, te lo aseguro el profesor Cullen y yo solo nos llevamos un poco mejor, a comparación de como se comportó ayer. Nada de tus alucinaciones puede ser cierta. Además él y Tanya andan, ¿no es lo que dicen todos?

–Ush Bella, ¿Qué no prestaste atención a lo que dije hace rato? No es verdad eso, te lo puedo asegurar ¿Desde cuando crees en los cuentos baratos de la Cacatúa esa?- Lo único que si puedo creer es que hoy fue un día sumamente extraño. Su cambio me sorprendió primero su abrigo, luego se disculpó, me compró café y me cargó a la enfermería, eso cualquier profesor no lo hace.

–Eso es cierto Bella, el profesor Cullen te mira diferente. Dice Emmett que no suele ser muy amable porque se cerró después de su accidente, ¿lo sabían? estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital porque lo atropellaron y su mejor amiga murió.

–¡Ay pobrecito y Bella rechazándolo!-...-Alice yo no rechazo a nadie, primero porque él no está intentando nada porque es nuestro profesor y segundo porque yo tengo a...

–A Jake, sí lo sabemos, pero ni ha llamado y no sabemos si tenga a alguien ya.-¡Auch! Eso fue muy fuerte.

–Uhmm, wow, pues... Ya que tienes súper visiones ¿Por qué no me ahorras el asunto y me dices si está con alguien más? - No quería contestarle así pero el no dormir, que Alice esté insistiendo con el Profesor Cullen y el dolor de cabeza que se asoma me está matando.

–Lo siento Bells, no quería decir eso, pero te estás cerrando a grandes posibilidades por una persona que te... bueno ya el punto es que lo siento, ¿De acuerdo?

–Lo lamento yo también, no era la forma de contestar y sé que te preocupa el hecho de que no he salido bastante con algún chico, pero veamos Forks no es una gran ciudad, conocemos a la mitad de la gente ya que la otra mitad son los adultos... Vamos a la casa, en verdad me siento cansada.

No me enoja que Alice piense que Jake está con alguien, ni mucho menos que me lo diga, la verdad es que yo también lo he pensado y me duele hacerlo, porque aún lo quiero.

–Bells, ¿tienes aún mi pijama? Es que no recuerdo si dejé ropa en tu casa, porque si no es así debemos pasar por ropa y mi cepillo de dientes.- Rose como siempre quiere romper el hielo que se forma cada vez que una discute, no importa si ella es la que lo empezó o lo terminó Rose lo intenta arreglar como sea.

–Me parece que hay ropa de las dos en casa, ropa interior, de diario y su pijama jajaja, a decir verdad creo que las 3 dejamos un cambio o dos de ropa en cada casa. No te preocupes, puedes tomar lo que sea. Tengo por ahí sus cepillos de dientes, es cuestión de que busque en el espejo.

–De acuerdo, gracias, vamos duende quita esa cara de perro triste, hoy es noche de chicas. Podrás hacer lo que quieras con mi cara y mis uñas. Las he descuidado un poco por arreglar el motor de Seth.

–¡Excelente! Creo que traigo unos esmaltes en mi mochila- Tema olvidado.

–¡Rayos, tendremos que pasar antes al supermercado! Se me olvidó que no he hecho las compras, prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Sino compro hoy las cosas se me olvidaron por completo y luego se me juntará todo para el fin de semana y sinceramente no deseo tener más preocupaciones en mi cabeza, además mañana voy a tardar ayudando al profesor Cullen y el jueves tengo que trabajar.

–¿Qué necesitas comprar?-...- Cosas de limpieza, detergente, pasta de dientes, comida, cereal, traigo la lista en mi agenda.

–¿Puedo poner yo la música?-...-Claro bobita, pásame lo que quieres oír para conectarlo al radio.-

Se oye mucho ruido atrás en el coche, ¿Qué tanto hace Rose?

–¿Rose qué buscas?-...- No encuentro mi iPod, creo que lo olvidé en el coche de... - ¿Qué mosca le picó? Está sonriendo como enamorada.

–Creo que lo olvide en mi coche ayer. Al parecer no lo bajé como yo pensaba, pon música Bella, te toca- Ella dijo en el coche de... No en mi coche. Está de extraña al igual que Alice desde que regresamos de la cafetería.

–Bien pondré a... Haim, ¿Qué les parece The wire?- Me gusta bastante esa canción

–Vale, tendrás que ponerla después ya llegamos al supermercado, por supuesto tú no podrás cargar nada, así que solo dinos que necesitas y espera aquí.- Está bien que tenga mal una mano, bueno las dos pero no es para tanto.

–Eso sí que no, solo tengo cortes leves y más en la izquierda, puedo ir con ustedes.- La primera en bajar soy yo.

–Eres una terca, era más fácil que no dieras la lista, Alice y yo nos dividíamos y te hablábamos para que fueras a pagar. Tan sencillo, niña loca.

–Se los agradezco pero mejor las acompaño y nos dividimos una me ayuda para no cargar y otra va por lo demás.-...-¿Me dejas ver la lista? Es que creo que yo debí llevar algo para mi mamá.

–¿¡Qué haces Alice!? Arrancaste mi lista.-...- Toma Rose, así será más fácil ¡Ahora corre!

–¡HEY ESPEREN!-...- JAJAJAJAJA Vamos listilla, te hemos ganado, corre si quieres ayudar.

Locas, siempre tenemos que entrar corriendo a la tienda, la señora Scott nos detesta por eso y ahí vamos de nuevo.

–¡ALICE BRANDON! ¡DETENTE, TE VAS A CAER ESTÁ MOJADO!

–Hola Bella ¿Qué te pasó?-...-Hola Señor Scott, pues me corté con una cafetera en la escuela, pero estoy bien, no es muy grave solo unas cortadas, ya me revisaron en la Enfermería de la Escuela.

–Me alegro que estés bien, me enteré que tu papá irá a pescar este fin de semana, le puedes decir que si trae una trucha o dos se las compro, él siempre elige las mejores.- No sabía que Charlie iba a pescar este fin de semana.

–Claro Señor, yo le digo... Bueno me voy, debo ver que mis amigas no se maten escogiendo las cosas de mi lista, nos vemos después.

–Gracias Bella, mándale saludos a tu madre.

–De su parte.

–...-

–Señoritas, ¿Dejaron mis compras por ver revistas? Tan típicos de ustedes.-...- Era justo y necesario, ya viste anuncian rebajas en Port Angeles, deberíamos de ir. Es este fin de semana.

–Podríamos ir antes de la cita de Bella o tal vez después. Quizá encuentres algo lindo para lucir con Jake, ¿no crees?

Demonios, ahora si estoy pensando ¿Si Jake tuviera a alguien más y por eso no marca? ¡No! No pensaré así, saldré con él, después llamará o me mande algún mensaje.

–Podemos ir el Viernes, darnos una escapada rápida, me acabo de enterar que Charlie se va de pesca, puede que las vuelvan a dejar quedarse en mi casa, me ayudan a arreglarme para el sábado y quizá el domingo nos demos otra escapada, aún tengo bastante dinero de lo que me pagaron en Vacaciones y René me mandó dinero por si me quería comprar ropa.- También quiero comprar nuevos libros.

–De acuerdo, el viernes será. Vamos a pagar.

 **Casa Swan.**

–Hasta eso la elección de música fue muy buena, ¿Rose segura que dejaste tu Ipod? Estoy segura que lo traías en la mañana.- Creo que Alice piensa igual que yo, si lo traía.

–Sí, lo dejé en el tocador, ya recordé que lo había conectado a la bocina mientras me bañaba. ¿Bells, puedo buscar mi pijama?

–Claro, sabes que estás en tu casa, está en mi cuarto en la ropa limpia, creo que la doblé y la puse en el segundo cajón.

–Te ayudo nena a acomodar las compras. ¿No te duele la mano?-...-La verdad es que sí un poco, me tomaré un Ibuprofeno esperemos que con eso pase, no quiero ir al Hospital.-Desde que soy pequeña me dan pavor los hospitales, cuando éramos pequeñas a Rose le dio apendicitis, la operaron y cuando fuimos a verla se escuchaban gritos, la señora de al lado, gritaba como loca porque algo le estaban haciendo con una jeringa enorme, desde entonces no me gustan las inyecciones y mucho menos los hospitales y le sumamos un plus por su olor.

–Tranquila, dudo que se abra, por si las dudas hay que estarla revisando, obvio no como locas, pero si antes de dormir. ¿Por cierto qué vamos a hacer? Son apenas las 3:45.

No había planeado absolutamente nada, solo quería quedarme dormida un rato, hacer tarea cenar y volverme a dormir.

–Pues podemos hacer los deberes primero, para tener tiempo de ver películas, pintarle las uñas a Rose, a mi tal vez y creo que ella quería un facial, no son muchos deberes y para mañana yo ya pasé mis apuntes de matemáticas, solo falta lo de hoy.

–Pues si se trata de escribir lo haremos por ti, hoy debes descansar esas manos. Hagamos palomitas y continuemos con los deberes.-¿Puse palomitas en mi lista?

–Tranquila las palomitas las puse yo, vamos, puedes hace tu famosa bebida Arizona sunset.- Ella ama esa bebida.

–Sonsacadora, compraste todo para hacerlos ¿Verdad?-...-Necesitabas un apapacho, no me lo puedes negar.

–Bien manos a la obra-

–...-

Voy a reventar de todo lo que terminamos preparando, cuando bajó Rose hicimos las bebidas, hicimos palomitas, sacamos papas, cacahuates para rematar con ponerles chile. Pedimos pizza para cenar y seguimos con palomitas. No me querré pesar en mucho tiempo.

–Me gusta más ese dorado, o quizás el azul turquesa, no me decido Allie.-...-Bueno podemos hacer una mezcla, no creo que se vea mal, intentemos algo nuevo. ¿Bella líneas o puntos?'

–Uhmm...Líneas, me gusta mucho lo que haces con las líneas.-...-¿Qué haces Bella?

–Nada busco un libro, pero no lo encuentro en la librería de aquí, tal vez en la se la Señora Newton esté, por cierto, no les conté el Jueves comienzo de nuevo a trabajar y me encantaría que me ayudaran con la cafetería cuando puedan. Es que la Señora Newton y su familia se irá de viaje en Crucero.-

–¡ESTÁS DE BROMA! ¿Mike también se va?- Sonrío maliciosamente para contestarle.

–¡AAAAHHHH ESO ES MARAVILLOSO! No lo veremos rondándote y mucho menos molestando a los demás.

–Lo sé, por fin descansar de él, bueno unos días, ¿Entonces me ayudan?-...-Por supuesto, el jueves¿ a qué hora empezarías?

–A las 4, pero debemos estar antes. Iré a lavarme los dientes, si como una palomita más voy a explotar. Por cierto ¿qué hora es?

–Son las 10 en punto, es mejor que nos alistemos, en cuanto termine las uñas de Rose, sigo con las tuyas y nos acostamos, no recordaba que dejé aquí la máquina para secador rápido y ustedes no la querían comprar.

–Bien vuelvo en un rato, le llamaré a Charlie.-

Que extraño Charlie no contesta y tengo un mensaje nuevo, que raro, tenía el celular en silencio.

De: 001 1 272 125 4534.

"Hola Bella, Alice se tomó la molestias de anotar sus celulares a la hora que te llevé a la enfermería, me apena mucho mandarte un mensaje y sobre todo que pienses que tengo una mala intención.  
Me quedé un poco preocupado por tus manos, espero que estés mejor y hayas tomado algún medicamento si te llegó a doler, nos vemos mañana.  
Disculpa mi atrevimiento y cuídate.

P. Edward Cullen."

NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESTA VEZ SI MATO A LA DUENDE.

 **HOLA, HOLA, SIEMPRE PUBLICANDO MUY POCO. LES AGRADEZCO ME SIGAN AÚN Y EN VERDAD ME ALEGRARÍA QUE ME COMENTEN COSAS, A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME ESTÁN AGREGANDO EN FACEBOOK, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.**

 **Con cariño Ale.**


	11. Capítulo 10 Más cerca de lo que crees

No puedo creerlo, en verdad me es imposible entender en qué cabeza cabe darle el número de tu mejor amiga a tu nuevo profesor, el cual apenas y conoces. Eso no es lo que me más me molesta, en realidad ni sé qué me molesta. Porque por unas parte me agradó saber que se preocupó por mi pero por otra parte

–Por enésima vez Bella no fue mi intención que te enojaras se lo di porque el profesor Ekos me dijo que debía hacerlo ya que él será el nuevo encargado del Club pues podrían comunicarse más fácil, , fue cuando te pusiste como estatua, además también tienes el celular del Profesor Ekos y no recuerdo que hayas hecho está escena con él.- Con el profesor Ekos era todo diferente.

–Mínimo me hubieras preguntado, me hubieras avisado, yo que sé. - Jamás creí recibir nada de parte suya excepto que hoy, fue un hombre completamente diferente a comparación de ayer.

–Bella, mejor contéstale. No seas descortés.- Pero ya es tarde, ese mensaje me lo mandó cuando eran las 6 dudo que siga despierto.

–No, mañana le diré que me quedé dormida porque me dieron algo para dormir, hablando de dormir, ¿les falta mucho? Ya me dio sueño y me siento un poco cansada, tal vez sea mejor que me acueste. Iré a lavarme los dientes y cambiarme la ropa.

–¿Qué hay de tus uñas ? Me dijiste que las querías, te juro que no me tardaré con Rose. Ve a cambiarte y cuando regreses ya empezaré contigo. Anda, te hace falta unos mimos y así pido mi perdón por segunda vez en el día. - ¡Ay Alice quita esa cara de perro triste!

–Quita esa cara , intento ponerme seria y molestarme contigo pero es imposible si sigues haciendo eso y sabes que no es justo. Iré a arreglarme para que me hagas el facial, las uñas las quiero lilas.- ¿Qué mas puedo hacer ? Solo le sacaré la lengua y me iré antes de explotar de nuevo.

–...-

Bien no todo el mundo está dormido a las 10, ¿cierto? Contestarle no estará mal, es por pura educación, además... Yo, lo estoy haciendo porque me... "¿Te importa? ¿Te interesa? ¿Te preocupa que él esté esperando tu mensaje y tú te veas mala persona?" Tenías que empezar de nuevo, no es por esa razón.

Primero que nada debo guardar su número en mi celular... E.C.

 **Para: E.C.**

Buenas noches Profesor Edward.

Espero que no lo despierte, pero no había revisado el celular hasta ahora. Le agradezco la preocupación, he tomado unas pastillas para que no tuviese dolor.

Jamás creería que usted tenga mala intención, nuevamente gracias. Buenas noches.

Bella.

Listo, sin rodeos ni nada extra, supongo que no me contestará porque está dormido, ¿Lo habré despertado? Demonios, no quiero pensar que lo hice.

–¡Bella, ven ya terminé con Rose!- ¡Ay Dios! Con esfuerzos y me tapé la boca para no gritar.

–Presente, Señorita Brandon para que me arregle las uñas.-...- Estupendo, corre, pon a remojar las manos.

Fue buena idea que le mandara ese mensaje, digo lo veré en una horas, Tal vez hubiera sido bueno no hacerlo, que más da, ya lo mandé y él no va a contestar. Espero.

–Dijiste lilas, las quieres lizas, ¿sin nada?-...- Quizá unos puntos blancos, que no se noten mucho Alice, porque luego me distraigo por estar viendo que sigues un patrón al ponerlos.

–Pues que distraída, Señorita, empecemos bien, dame la mano.

–Bells, tu celular está vibrando quieres que te lo pase, tiene el 57% de carga, ¿lo quieres?- ¡Demonios! Será, quien creo que es.

–Gracias Rose, ¿encontraste la pijama?-...- Sí, voy a cambiarme y lavarme los dientes.

 **De: E.C.**

Bella, me alegro que ya estés mejor, tranquila no me despertaste, suelo dormir un poco más tarde. Ve a dormir, hoy fue un largo día y apenas empiezan bien las clases, debes estar descansada. Prometo que mañana solo revisaremos unas cosa para que no te estés moviendo mucho.  
Por favor, avísales mañana a tus profesores que tienes las manos lastimadas, no queremos que esas heridas se abran nuevamente.

Descansa, P. Edward.

Pd: Gracias por contestar.

Tengo que leer el mensaje nuevamente o me voy a tener que pellizcar. ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! En verdad me ha contestado. ¿Tengo que volver a contestar? Él no dijo que no podía hacerlo... ¿Pero y sí ya no responde?

–¿Bells estás bien? ¿Es Jake? Por fin confirmó la cita, supongo.

–Eh...este, no ,es Charlie, dice que ya casi va a llegar y que nos acostemos sin preocupaciones él trae llaves.

–¿Le contestaste al Profesor Cullen?-...-No, no, ehmm, ya debe estar dormido y no quiero despertarlo. Voy a contestarle a Charlie que le dejé algo para que cene o tome algo ligero, si es que no quiere eso.

 **Para E.C**

Profesor Cullen, al parecer los dos debemos dormir ya que usted debe dar clases y yo tomarlas :)  
Estoy inmensamente agradecida por todo lo que hizo hoy por mi. Igualmente descanse, buenas noches. Hasta mañana.

Bella.

Tengo que revisarlo antes de enviarlo. Siento como si le estuviera mandando cartas y más por como firmo al último, lo único que me falta es ponerle... "Tuya o tu Bella"  
Has vuelto, creí que ya estarías más que dormida, conciencia. ¿Cómo demonios puedo estar hablando con mi conciencia?

–La otra mano, nena.-...- Ah, si claro. Lo siento.

–Bien, yo ya estoy lista para caer muerta. No sé ustedes pero hoy me cansé demasiado y no sé la razón.- Sinceramente yo ya no tengo tanto sueño como antes.

–Bells, creo que Charlie ya llegó.- ¡Rayos! No creo que sospechen que me estaba mensajeando con otra persona.

–¿Chicas por qué siguen despiertas?- ...- Hola papá, lo siento es que se nos hizo tarde. Hay algo en la cocina si quieres cenar. Habíamos pedido pizza pero no sobró, por eso preparé algo más, pero siento que es muy tarde para que comas carne. ¿Por qué no cenas cereal o algo así? - Creo que cada vez que me pongo nerviosa hablo demasiado.

–No te preocupes Bella ya cené con los chicos en la comisaría, dense prisa es hora de dormir y no quiero que mañana lleguen tarde.

–Claro, ya casi terminamos, no te preocupes, Charlie.-...-Papá, se me olvidó decirte que voy a empezar a trabajar el Jueves, la Señora Newton me marcó en la tarde.

–¿No puedes esperar a que te sanen las heridas?

–No es mucho, ya se están cerrando, tranquilo, me van a ayudar las chica.

–Bueno, dense prisa con lo que tengan que hacer y ya duerman, las veré en la mañana para .- Me alegro que Charlie ve a Alice y a Rose como una hija más.

–Listo Señorita. Hemos terminado.-...-Gracias Alice, se ven muy lindas.

–Acaba de vibrar tu celular... Pero si Charlie acaba de llegar ¿Con quién te mensajeas?- ¿Por qué no lo puse en silencio?

–Me acaba de llegar la respuesta de Charlie, que ya venía para acá y que había cenado. Ya saben como se tardan estas cosas en llegar.

 **De: E.C.**

Yo empiezo un poco más tarde, ventajas de ser Profesor. Por otro lado tú eres una alumna que debe descansar lo suficiente para soportar a todos tus profesores locos, los cuáles se emocionan con dejar mucha tarea (me veo proyectado en varios).  
Descansa mi querida Señorita Swan, aquí están preocupados por ti dos profesores, que pueden desvelarse viendo que darán mañana.  
Pd. Jasper espera que te recuperes muy rápido.

¿Mi quería Señorita Swan? Tengo la sonrisa más grande que el gato Cheshire. Por alguna extraña razón siento muy caliente mi pecho y que está latiendo como loco mi corazón. Hasta lo podría escuchar Alice y Rose.

–Hey pícara, deja de pensar en tus Príncipes o personajes literario es hora de dormir.

–¿Dónde está Alice? Uhmm ¿Quieres agua?Iré por un poco-...-Se está lavando la mascarilla y los dientes. Sí, gracias.

No debería estar tan feliz, digo me alegró un poco sus mensajes de preocupación, pero debería estar manteniendo distancia. En realidad dudo que pueda hacer eso, por como se comportó hoy y porque mañana vamos a pasar casi media tarde juntos. ¿ Debería cancelar? Decirle que me duelen las manos. Para que me hago la tonta, se bastante bien que no deseo eso.

–¿Bells?-...-Uhmm... Alice, quieres un vaso con agua.- Creó que eso no sonó como una pregunta.

–Gracias... Oye, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste. Debí preguntarte...- La abrazo muy fuerte... Si sigue hablando me va a hacer que me arrepienta.

-–Olvídalo... Muchas gracias, yo no debí reaccionar así. ¡Te adoro. A tus visiones también!

–...-

–¿Papá? Dijiste que no tenías hambre.- Se me pasó cuando el dice ya cené es un miserable sándwich de una rebana que parece papel de jamón con una insignificancia de mayonesa.

–¡Bells me asustaste! Lo siento nena, no quería molestar, así que bajé a ver algo para cenar ligero. Anda ve a la cama ya es muy tarde.- Pobrecito, hubiera bajado desde que llegó a prepararle algo.

–¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-...-No cariño, ve a la cama, ya. Estaré bien, aún no muero por prepararme un tazón de cereal y un café aún debo de trabajar un rato.

–Yo te ayudo con el café, además vine por agua, tranquilo.

–A ver esas manos.- No quiero que se preocupe, pero ni él ni René dejarían pasar una simple cortada.

–Ya están curadas, de hecho la enfermera de la escuela me curó muy bien y mira ya tiene un poco de costras. Tranquilo papá ya no duele.

–Si se abre, no dudes en ir al hospital para que te revisen ¿ De acuerdo?

–Lo prometo, por mientras ya está lista el agua ¿Podrías sacarla?

–A veces pienso que te dejo mucho tiempo sola, sino fuera por Alice y Rose.-...–No me dejas sola, yo casi siempre me la vivo fuera, además con el trabajo y la escuela no suelo notar a soledad.

–No dudes en decirme que te sientes sola. A veces extraño pasar tiempo contigo. -...- Ya sé que podemos próximo fin de semana hay un partido ¿Cierto? Puedo quedarme contigo, cocinamos algo y me explicas nuevamente las reglas del Fútbol pero eso sí, no dejaré que me manipules para que me cambie a ser fan de los Eagles seguiré fiel a los Seahawks de Seattle.- Su cara no se puede iluminar más porque podría parecer un gran foco.

–Bien hija , me agrada esa idea. Ve a dormir Bella, yo recojo y lavo los trastes. Descansa.

–Buenas noches papá.

–...-

–¿Se dan cuenta que no deseo ir hoy a la escuela? Quiero quedarme y ver caricaturas, como cuando éramos niñas.- Alice lo dice con tantos ánimos, que hasta yo me deseo quedar.

–Pero si nos quedamos, no veremos al padre de tus hijos y yo... No veré al entrenador Emmett.-... –¡Uy, el entrenador! ¿Para qué lo quieres, eh?

–Debo verlo porque me pidió ayuda con el equipo de Soccer, genio. Aparte debo darle unas listas con las que el entrenador pasado hacía las pruebas.

–¡Ajá! Y los coches vuelan. Esta bien me levantaré para ver la cara de mi amado Jasper y de paso verle la cara de la amargada de Tanya.

En verdad eso de desayunar con mis mejores amigas es algo que me encanta repetir todos los días, siempre hay algo diferente, nunca me aburro con ellas ,ni me desespero. Hoy volví a comer como loca, esos Hot cakes, estuvieron deliciosos.

–Deberíamos irnos en coches separados, porque hoy me toca quedarme con el Profesor Cullen y no sé a que hora salga... Tenemos el de Alice y el mío.

–Pues yo me quedaré a pruebas con el profesor Emmett y no sé si Alice quiera esperar y nos vamos juntas nuevamente.-...- Si es mejor así, nos vemos en el estacionamiento entonces.

-Bien un día más en la escuela, ayer fue divertido, hoy lo dudo, no siempre tenemos la misma suerte, más cuando nos toca matemáticas.

–Hey, venga Rose, hoy es un buen día al igual que ayer lo fue. ¡Debemos pensar positivamente!- Tiene un punto a su favor Alice.

–Vamos chicas, se hace tarde y ya va a tocar. Además recuerden que a partir de mañana Newton no aparecerá en un largo tiempo, eso es una gran noticia para iniciar el día, ¿No crees Rose?

–Eso es lo más lindo que he escuchado desde ayer. ¡CORRAN, YA QUIERO QUE TERMINE EL DÍA!

Alice me sonríe y yo a ella, este día debe ser bueno para que mañana sea el mejor de toda mi preparatoria.

–De acuerdo al Derecho positivo, podemos ...- Dios, por lo que más quieras, que ya termine esta clase ya no podré escuchar más sobre Derecho, me voy a picar los ojos para despertar, no puedo creer que se tarde tanto el timbre en tocar.

–Bella, podrías dar la respuesta a la primera pregunta del cuestionario. -...- Claro, ehmm la primera pregunta.

–Se salvó Señorita, para la siguiente semana traigan contestado ese cuestionario, por favor. Si tienen dudas, anótenlas y me las hacen saber. Pueden irse.- Gracias Dios, creo que sí me escuchaste.

–Es la ley fundamental del Estado que establece las bases de su organización y la forma de su gobierno. La Constitución es el estatuto jurídico de un Estado, que establece la organización y atribuciones del poder y las garantíasde los derechos fundamentales de las personas.

–¿Qué, de que hablas Rose?-...- La primera pregunta era sobre la Constitución Política, no era tan difícil.

–¡Oh, eso! Es que, te soy sincera, no preste atención a toda la clase. Desde que llegamos quería que terminara.- Me estoy riendo un poco fuerte para ser yo, hasta que frente a mi tengo a la profesora Tanya con una cara increíblemente enojada.

–Isabella, podrías hacerme un favor, ¡Ven inmediatamente a la sala de maestros.!- Eso, en verdad no sonó como una pregunta. Además espera que la siga como perrito faldero, ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

–Ve Bella, sino volverá con toda la furia de una ballena.-...-¿Las ballenas se enfurecen? - Eso no tuvo coherencia.

–Pues no lo sé,supongo que sí. Pero sabes que me cae demasiado mal. Que para mi es una ballena, hecha y derecha. ¡Corre!

Ahora que hice, estoy segura de que no me he portado mal. Además no tuve clase con ella ayer, no debería estar así de enojada conmigo.

–Gracias Bella, pasa. Quería hablar contigo, ya que me ayudaste con la laptop y pudiste ver la relación que tenemos el profesor y yo. -¿Relación? Ella llama relación al hecho del que el profesor Cullen sea tan frío. Además Alice dijo que no tenían nada que ver.

–Por favor, podrías quedarte un rato y fingir que estás buscando algo en mi cubículo,para que cuando llegue el profesor Cullen le des ésta caja y veas su reacción si pudieses grabarlo sería estupendo, pero dudo que puedas hacerlo. En fin toma y toma. - ¡NO TE PASES ! Trae piedras.

–La nota está adentro y esperas a que conteste algo, no te vayas sin que él diga algo. No te preocupes por los temas te saqué copias de mi cuaderno con el que doy clases, está totalmente explicado.

¡Qué demonios! Me cree su Celestina. Ya lo tenía todo previsto.

–Bien me voy a clase. Te veo en un gran rato, espero.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No estoy lista para verlo y mucho menos por los mensajes que mandamos anoche.

Podría dejar la caja e irme. No, no quiero que me mate Tanyzorra. ¡Agh, que coraje! No me queda más que esperar.

–¿Bella?- ¡Demonios! Lo invoque.

Menos mal, viene con sus hermanos me moriría si me quedara sola con él.

–Hola Bella, me temo que no puedo quedarme estoy retrasado y solo vengo por café. Nos vemos más tarde, vamos Emmett.

¡NO! Profesor Jasper, no se vaya.

–¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida. - Siempre estoy palida a su lado.

–Bien,muy bien... verá la profesora Denali me hizo quedarme para fingir que buscaba algo y le diera este paquete.

Su cara me lo dijo todo le choca.

–Ella no debió hacer eso, no puedo creer que siga con esto. -...- Mira Bella,ve a clase. Debes de estar formando tu futuro y no haciendo recados ajenos.- Regresó el señor bipolar.

–No puedo irme, la conozco bien y supongo que usted también. No me dejará en paz a menos que usted abra esa caja, me diga algo o me entregue algo para comprobar que no le estoy mintiendo.

–Bien, no te muevas de donde estás. Deja la caja en la mesa y veamos.

–Yo no debo... No debería ver.-...- No me importa realmente.

–¿Eso es un oso de peluche con gafas?- Entonces lo que pesaba era el piano que está tocando el oso el que pesaba. ¡Es muy tierno, pero hasta para mi es un poco intenso!

¡Su cara! Es un poema, debería de verse, el mismo se atacaría de la risa. Yo estoy aguantando demasiado para poder contener la risa.

–Bueno, esto... Esto realmente es exagerado.-...- Hay una nota... Dijo que debía darme una respuesta.

No me vea de esa forma, no es mi culpa que tenga a una loca por uhmm... ex-novia. Además, yo no debería estar aquí, sino en clase.

–No te diré nada, solo haz lo siguiente, ve por ella por favor, dile que necesito darle mi respuesta personalmente y quédate tomando los apuntes que perdiste, te veré más tarde para que me ayudes con mis cosas.- De la nada regresó el serio profesor que conocí el Lunes por la tarde.

–De acuerdo Profesor... Lo lamento. Alice me contó sobre ustedes, espero que no se lo tome a mal. Pero por favor, no se enoje sobre esto, una mujer enamorada a veces hace muchas cosas exageradas.

–Gracias Bella.

-No hay de que, con permiso.

Pobre, yo sé lo que siente, Mike me hizo sufrir un año entero solo porque fui amable con él una vez y a la fecha no lo entiende, pero lo que Jessica le hacía a él era parecido a lo que Tanya le hace al profesor Cullen.

–BELLA! Espera, afuera.

¿Cómo le digo? Me están sudando las manos.

–Bien, bien , bien. Dame lo que te dio por favor.

–Este... no me dio nada, pero me dijo que por favor fuera a verlo ahora mismo.

No maestra, no sonría, por lo que más quiera no sonría. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la llevo conociendo, siento pena por ella.

–¡EXCELENTE! Entra al salón.

–Mis niños... voy a salir por un momento. Por lo que más quieran compórtense. ¡Hablo por ti, Newton!

–¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Para qué te quería?

–¡Ay chicas, lo que nos espera va a ser un terremoto. Denme un descanso y al rato les cuento.

¿Por qué no regresa? ¿Ya pasó mucho? ¿Se gritaron? Ya hasta les conté a Alice y a Rose todo lo que sé. Las tres no dejamos de ver a la puerta.

¡Boom! Eso fue lo único que puedo escuchar mientras los cristales de la puerta caen. ¡Demonios! Estuvo mal, muy mal.

–Salgan.- Nos dice Tanya en susurro mientras me ve. ¡No mates al mensajero!

–¡He dicho salgan! ¡LARGO! ¡He dicho fuera, que se larguen! No quiero ver nadie.

El primero en salir como siempre es Newton... después de él casi todos salimos en bola.

–Creo que le ha ido mal.-...- Ni que lo digas, mal se queda corto.

–Chicas, las veo en la cafeteria en 20 minutos. Juro que no tardo.

¿Por qué corro? No lo sé, pero debo verlo, quiero ver... ¡AUCH!

–¡MALDICIÓN!

–¡Bella! ¡Demonios! ¿Estás bien?- ¿Qué es de piedra, en dónde le pegué?

–¿Rayos, cuánto mide?

–1.88 No me contestaste. ¿Estás bien?

Entonces fue su caja torácica.

–Estoy bien, pero... yo quería, saber, usted... Bueno tú, digo usted.- ¡Concentrate Bella!

–¿Si estoy bien? Veamos fui golpeado con la esquina de un borrador en la frente, también por varios gises y no se diga por un oso de peluche. Pero no olvidemos que me acabas de golpear, estoy bien.

–No lo golpee... Espere ¿la profesora Tanya lo golpeo? Su cabeza, vamos a la enfermería.

Su mano, me acaba de agarrar muy fuerte y siento que se me va a salir el corazón. No, no, no... sólo es un amigo. Sí eso es, sólo un amigo.

–Ya me curaron, no te preocupes. ¿ A dónde ibas tan deprisa?- A verlo.

–A la Cafetería, pero tomé el camino más largo.

Su ceño fruncido significa que no me creyó.

 **Hola hola... Sé que estoy muy atrasada con ustedes y no he publicado, pero me ha pasado de todo. No entré a la Universidad como esperaba, me súper enfermé Principios de salmonelosis ¡Iugh verdad! Pues bueno les dejo y disfruten. Si me atraso aquí pueden buscarme en Wattpad como AleMarieCullen**


	12. Capítulo 11 Los Verdaderos Sentimientos

No ha dicho una sola palabra ¿Debería hablar primero ? Se ve muy preocupado. No puedo creer que mi maestra de matemáticas haya podido hacer eso. Tiene un enorme chichón en la frente cubierto con una gasa y un poco de sangre. ¿Eso puede hacer un borrador?

–Bueno sana y salva en la cafetería. Gracias por preocuparte, no debiste.

–No hay de que.- Se ve tan cansado, como si hubiera envejecido en menos de 3 minutos.

–Te veré más tarde. En el salón de música.- ¿Por qué ve tanto su reloj?

–De acuerdo, en el salón de música a las 2:45.

–Lo siento, pero debo irme ya. Entra a la cafetería.

Que extraño todo esto, primero Tanya por su comportamiento, si está enamorada debería ser un poco más tranquila y expresarlo en discreto. Bueno, al parecer quiere que todo el mundo lo vea.

–¡Bella!- Debí decirle, no se preocupe nadie se dio cuenta que era con él con quien discutió Tanya.

–Ah... Hola Jacob. ¿Cómo estás? - Bien, lo siento por no mandarte mensaje ni hablarte pero recordé que no es tu mismo número y lo hubiera hecho por Internet pero mi padre está empeñado en que no deje de entrenar y he llegado tarde.

¿De qué habla? ¿Mensajes? ¡Oh la salida!

–Este ehmm... No, no te preocupes. He estado ocupaba, ni me acordé de eso. Y tienes razón cambié mi número cuando me compré el celular nuevo. Toma es este.

–Bien, ya que nos vemos. ¿Qué te parece el sábado a las 3 de la tarde? Comemos en el nuevo restaurante y si quieres vamos algún lado tal vez al nuevo Sunset Lanes. Recuerdo que Vanessa me dijo que estaba muchísimo mejor.

Lo voy a ver a las 2:45, ¿Falta mucho para esa hora?

–¿Bells me escuchaste? - Eh, sí. Esta genial tu idea. Oye Jacob. Hablamos más tarde ya que tienes mi celular de nuevo podemos comunicarnos más fácil.

–Estás muy distraída. ¿Todo bien? Escuchaste de la pelea que tuvieron el Profesor nuevo con Tanya, fue muy intensa, nuestro salón estaba casi enfrente de donde pasó todo.

–¿Tú... viste...todo?- "Te estás comportando muy extraño. Se supone que te interesa salir con él."

¿Quién te entiende? Me pongo súper bien con él y te enojas porque quieres que sea así con el Profesor Edward.

–Si lo vi casi todo. No puedo creer que le lanzara un borrador y sus llaves. Por suerte no le atinaron en el ojo, ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Estaba completamente desquiciada!

Creí que solo era el borrador, ya decía yo que no podía hacer eso un borrador.

–Bueno Bells, debo irme tenía pase de salida. Supongo que eres parte del grupo que la profesora Tanya corrió.

–Si, así es. Bien hablamos más tarde. Sino se puede, hasta el sábado a las 3. ¿Si era a esa hora, no? Se ve que no presté mucha atención

–De acuerdo nos vemos.

–Adiós Jacob.

–¿Jacob? ¿Cuándo volvió a ser Jacob?

–¡Por todos los Dioses Alice me vas a matar de un infarto!

–Así tendrás tu mente tan cochambrosa.- No tengo mi mente cochambrosa. Creo.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Todos te buscan porque desean saber con quién estuvo Tanya antes de volverse tan loca.

–A ellos no les diré nada. Pero por otro lado podemos salir de esta cafetería y les cuento de lo que me enteré.

–¡ANDANDO!-...-Allie creo que deberías bajar la voz.

–¿Fuiste buscar a Jacob? -No, él me encontró. Yo fui a ver al profesor Cullen.

Quiten esas caras por lo que más quieran. Creo que comprendieron mi silencio.

–La maestra Kate nos dio la clase libre. Al parecer irá a consolar a su hermana.- Se me había olvidado Kate por completo hoy era nuestro primer día de clases con ella, no me agrada mucho su clase ya que la mayoría del tiempo nos quiere tener actuando.

–¿Supiste que se va a ir a Seattle?- Me dice Alice sacando su lima para uñas.

–¿La maestra Kate? No lo sabía. Pero ahora lo dudo.

–Lo dijo antes de que fuera corriendo tras su hermana. Vino a la cafetería, nos reunió y dijo que tenía noticias que deseaba dar hoy en clase pero le era imposible. Así que anunció y la cito: Por motivos personales, los cuales son que mi prometido y yo nos casaremos el siguiente mes, debo dejarlos con su iniciación hacia la grandeza. No se pongan tristes ya que vendré de visita. Me iré a Seattle, lo que significa que no estaremos tan lejos, relativamente. Arrivederci y se fue de la cafetería.

Creo que la locura viene de familia, tal vez todos son así.

–Bueno ahora dinos ¡¿Qué pasó! ? Le he dicho a Rose que estoy cien por ciento segura que le lanzó cosas como loca y el pobre profesor Cullen no se quedó atrás.- Cada día que pasa,pienso que Alice le convendría poner un puesto donde lea el futuro de la gente.

–Pues no sé que decía esa nota pero se puso furioso, no sé qué le habrá contestado, pero él tiene una cortada ya que le lanzó un borrador, le golpeó con gises, también con el oso de peluche y Jacob me dijo que también le aventó las llaves.

–Esa mujer está loca. Creo que eso se queda corta, lanzar unas llaves y un borrador. Debería tomar terapia.- Me dice Alice sacando la lengua como muestra de asco.

–Lo hizo, recuerdas la vez que Rose la vio salir de ahí diciendo que vería a la Señorita Albert la siguiente semana.

–Entonces sí está chiflada.- Esos son cosas que no se pueden juzgar.

–Bueno el Profesor Cullen debería ponerle un alto. Aunque ya lo haya hecho. Tal vez una orden de restricción.

–Eso es algo muy fuerte Rose. No creo que deseen llegar a mayores. Esperemos que Tanya se relaje.- Le digo. Pero yo pienso que va a ser más complicado de lo que ya es, convivir con ella.

–Bueno tenemos 2 horas libres. ¿Qué haremos? -...- No lo sé, tomar más café creo que sería contraproducente.

–¡Alice Brandon sin cafeína, es demasiado extraño!

–No quiero estar hiperactiva cuando vea al padre de mis hijos.- Claro se me olvidaba hoy tendremos a Jasper otra vez.

–¿Es historia del Arte o Historia Universal?- No recuerdo.

-Creo que Universal.-...-La verdad me importa un cacahuate. ¡LO VOY A VER!- Está loca en verdad.

–Jaja vamos chica loca, aunque sea tomemos un chocolate. Tengo mucha hambre.- Rose tiene absolutamente toda la razón, tengo hambre y dos horas nos bastan para ir y regresar a comer algo.

–¿Podríamos ir más rápido? Llegaremos tarde.- Es la décima vez que lo dice.

–¡VOY TAN RÁPIDO COMO PUEDO! Yo les dije, no hay que ir tan lejos.

Solo a ellas se les ocurre ir hasta la Push y volver para antes de nuestra última clase.

–Si llegamos Alice. No te preocupes, falta media hora y ya no está lejos

–Ya hubiéramos llegado si... -...-¡Ni lo digas! Mi camioneta es más rápida ahora que Rose la mejoró.

–10km más no lo hace rápida.- Me responde Alice.

Freno de sopetón frente a mi casa. Las dos se me quedan viendo.

–¿Quieres ir al baño o te hace falta algo?- Me pregunta Rose muy lentamente.

–Baja y ve por tu auto, Alice.- ¡Ya lo dije! Sabía que íbamos a terminar discutiendo o peleando por mi coche.

–Nena, lo siento. Sé que no debí decir nada del coche. Lo prometí.

–Lo sé y lo entiendo, por eso mismo te digo, baja y ve por tu coche.-...-¿No se van a pelear o si? Sólo ve por el coche Alice.

–¿Me estás corriendo, Bella?- ¡Ay no, se lo dije en buen plan!

–Estás loca, jamás te haría eso. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de ir más rápido llegar antes que nosotras apartar tres lugares y ver a tu futuro marido.

–¡Arranca Swan! Se nos hará más tarde, aunque estemos a 2 cuadras, si no te apuras.

Se lo ofrecí no quiso.

–Si me haces correr Brandon te golpearé.-...- Entendido y anotado Rose.

–Eso es todo por hoy chicos. No olviden el ensayo para la próxima semana.

Todos loa profesores quieren ensayos. ¡¿No se saben otra cosa!?

–Hoy disfruté mucho su clase Profesor Jasper.

–¿Profesor? Sólo Jasper, Lauren.

–Que esa desquiciada se aparte de mi futuro marido o le arrancaré los cabellos de escoba que tiene.- ... –Tranquila Alice. Simplemente están conversando.

–Esa arpía. Si le pone una mano encima se la voy a cortar.

–¿Alice, puedes venir un instante?-...- Creo que tu marido necesita un escape, ve a salvarlo.- Dice Rose muy juguetonamente.

–¿No deberías irte? Dijiste que verías al Profesor Cullen.

–Aún es temprano, puedo acompañarte a tu prueba y luego irme. Debo verlo a las 2:45.

–¡Perfecto! Vamos tengo que cambiarme.

Hace años que no voy a pruebas de nada. Antes de mudarme participé con Alice y Rose en las de soccer, después veía las que hacía Jacob.

–Hola mi querida Bellita. ¿Vienes a verme?- ¡Mike Newton! Y sus seguidores de idiotas. ¡Genial!

–¿Cómo estás? Sé que tú fuiste la razón para que la profesora Tanya se pusiera de intensa.

–¿Disculpa? Yo no hice absolutamente nada y sabes qué... yo si fuera tú me quedaría callado porque se me puede salir que te vas de Crucero.- Al parecer entendió porque solo abrió la la boca y se está yendo.

–¿Todo bien? ¿Qué quería Newton?-¡Ay Rose llegaste tarde!

–Nada importante lo puse en su lugar.- Me mira sorprendida y sonríe.

–Señorita Swan no me metería con usted, ni aunque me pagasen.

–Oye debo ir con el Profesor Emmett y después te veo en tu camioneta, ¿Vale? - ¿Tan pronto? No pasaron más de 15 minutos.

–Eso fue rápido, creí que se iban a tardar para llegar a tu apellido.

–Sí, lo siento. Pero si todo sigue como está pasando, creo que seré la próxima capitana. ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

¡Wow capitana!

–¡Eso es genial!Siempre lo has querido. Bueno entonces te dejaré, iré a la cafetería y esperaré a que den las 2:30 o algo así.- Hace tiempo no tenía tiempo para mi sola.

–Lo siento Bells, si quieres puedes venir aunque sea un rato, pero estarías en las gradas.

–No te preocupes. Quiero un lugar caliente y que no esté húmedo. Te veo al rato.

La veo correr hacía el nuevo entrenador, sigo pensando que ese hombre es una roca andante. Uhmm si mi reloj estaba bien son apenas diez paras las 2, esto va a ser largo.

–Hola querida ¿Qué te voy a dar?-...- Hola Señora Bacon, me da un chocolate ... ¿Ese es el Profesor Cullen?- Está sentado solo, en la misma mesa donde nos sentamos está viendo por la ventana hacia los árboles.

–Si, el pobre ha estado ahí casi una hora sentado sólo. Contemplando los árboles y ni ha tomado nada. ¿Por qué no le llevas otra chocolate? Se ve que es un buen profesor, como alumno era muy tierno y bueno yo lo escuchaba tocar el piano cuando esperaba a mi marido. Anda ve amor, tú eres muy buena persona tal vez tenga algún problema.

–Claro y gracias por el chocolate.

¿Qué le voy a decir? Profesor Cullen se lo manda la Señora Bacon, cree que tiene problemas. No,eso no. Tal vez... La Señora Bacon me pidió que le trajera este chocolate. Eso parece más justificación.

–¿Profesor Edward?- Ni siquiera voltea.

Bien, le pondré el chocolate enfrente de él.

–Tomé... le sentará bien, la Señora Bacon se lo manda, está preocupada porque ha estado mucho tiempo sentado y no ha comido nada. Por su aspecto estoy segura que ella tiene razón.

–Bella... siempre ayudándome. Gracias. ¿Te quieres sentar?- No esperaba eso.

–Ehmm sí... ¿Está usted bien?- Si la última vez que lo vi, se veía como si hubiera envejecido ahora se ve enfermo.

–No, en realidad no estoy bien. ¿Puedo serte sincero? Fingir que somos amigos.

–Claro, no se preocupe, ni una palabra saldrá de aquí.- ¿Yo dije eso?

–Estoy sumamente mal, desearía no haber regresado y luego veo lo podría haberme perdido, las personas que no hubiera conocido. No quiero arrepentirme de nada, pero Tanya me genera tanto esas ideas en mi. Arrepentirme de ella, de lo que pasó entre nosotros... Lo siento Bella, no debería decirte esto.

–Dijimos que fingiríamos ser amigos... No lo hagamos, seamos amigos. No se preocupe, tenía que desahogarse. Nunca se arrepienta, las cosas y las personas no serían las mismas si no hiciéramos las cosas, al arrepentirnos nos vamos quitando lo que vivimos, debe quedarse con todo lo bueno y lo malo. Eso es lo que nos define a futuro.

–¿Quién fue?

–¿Quién fue qué? ¿De qué habla?

–La persona que te hizo madurar de esa manera. No me digas que vives con el famoso Carpe Diem o Forever Young.

–¡Ja! No. Me gusta Carpe Diem pero no es por eso, cuando mis padres decidieron divorciarse yo vi todo su proceso, jamás se arrepintieron de todo lo que vivieron, se hablaron y dijeron las cosas que pensaban y creían buenas o malas. Además tuve una mala experiencia con un noviazgo que desde mi punto de vista fue manipulado por alguien que deseaba a mi novio.

–¿Tienes novio?- ¿Se acaba de poner furioso?

–No.- Pero me gusta alguien.

–Las relaciones son complicadas, cuando terminé con Tanya y tuve la vida de un músico en la palma de mi mano. Empecé con idioteces de un puberto tonto y creía que las relaciones eran para el placer, solo para pasarla bien. Después rectifique mi camino y me dolió todo lo que hice.

–Nunca me lo imaginaria como el malo de la historia.

–Gracias por el concepto que tienes de mi... más por el poco tiempo que me conoces.

Le tomo la mano y se la aprieto. Es tan cálida, tan suave, está demasiado cuidada.

¡Dios!¿Qué estoy haciendo?

–Todo se solucionará. Vera que la maestra Denali se relajará y podrá solucionar absolutamente todo.

–Bien, es hora de ir a trabajar. Tenemos mucho que organizar.- Si seguía aquí iba a terminar abrazando a ese Señor.

–Claro, vayamos.

Se está yendo hacia el mostrador. ¿Ya tendrá hambre?

–Señora Bacon muchas gracias por cuidarme c,omo lo hizo antes.-...-Mi querido Edward, no tienes que agradecerme nada para eso estamos. Toma llévate 2 baguettes y 2 jugos, mi hermosa Bella siempre toma el de fresa con naranja.

–Gracias nuevamente. Hasta luego.- No debió aceptar eso por mi.

–No era necesario tomar esa baguette, no tengo hambre.-Un poco pero no tanto.

–¿Siempre eres así de testaruda? Solo es un bocadillo que la Señora Bacon nos regaló y luego le pagaré, además en algún momento te va a dar hambre. Vamos que dejé el salón sin llave y me preocupa un poco.- Es la segunda vez que me dice Testaruda y yo no puedo serlo. Más por mi anatomía, pero no le contestaré eso.

–¿Por la maestra Tanya? Lo siento no debí decir eso.

–Jaja, no, por ella no me preocupa... Por los adolescentes hormonales sí. Te sorprenderías lo que pueden hacer.

¡Mi cara es un tomate! Y él se está riendo de como me veo. Créame me imagino qué pueden hacer ahí.

–¿Aún no tienes hambre? Ya llevamos una hora aquí. ¿Tus amigas no te han hablado?- Ni idea.

–La verdad sí tengo un poco de hambre y no he visto si me han hablado o no. ¿Sus hermanos no le han mandado mensaje?- ¡Acabo de recordar los mensajes de anoche!

–No tengo pila, a lo mejor me han marcado, deja voy por el cargador. ¡Maldición!Lo he dejado en el coche.

–Pues yo tengo un cable usb de mi celular. ¿Quiere intentar?

–Sí gracias, revisa también, no vaya a ser que te estén buscando.

Se me pasó que ellas estaban esperándome. Además no han comido nada. Soy la peor amiga.

 **De: Alice.**

Nena, te esperamos, pero te estás tardando Rose salió hace 20 minutos. El profesor Emmett nos invitó a comer a Rose, a Jasper y a mi... Les hemos estado hablando al profesor Cullen y a ti pero ninguno contestó. Iremos a tu casa por mi coche, tranquila no te preocupes. Otra petición puedes llevarte al profesor Edward a su casa?

–¡¿Qué demonios!?- Al parecer los dos recibimos noticias similares.

–Al parecer... Se fueron juntos los cuatro a comer y debo llevarlo a su casa.

–Si... ehmm... eso me mandaron.- ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Llevarlo en mi camioneta a su casa. Ahora si creo que mi pobre camioneta es nada en comparación a su hermoso Volvo.

–Pues ya que terminamos deberíamos recoger e irnos. Bella, no es necesario que me lleves.

–Por supuesto que lo voy a llevar ya está lloviendo y dudo que regresen, dijeron que irán a mi casa por el coche de Alice.

–Bien¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¿No debes ir a tu locker?- ¡Rayos la verdad es que sí!

–Será una parada rápida. Se me olvidó unos apuntes que dejé ahí.

–Bien, vamos.- Esto va a ser raro. ¡Demasiado!

–Es el primer locker que he visto que tenga un aromatizante. ¿Es fresa?

–Alice lo puso, más bien frutos rojos. Pero no ha visto nada... Alice hizo que tenga más compartimentos pequeños para mis cosas. Más bien algunas suyas. ¿Quiere ver el de Rose y Alice? Se va a sorprender.

Alice posee una meticulosa tendencia de tener todo acomodado, cuando entras en su cuarto parece que estás en una tienda de muebles. Todo acomodado por colores y perfectamente establecido en ordenadores de diferentes tamaños y estilos.

–Déjame adivinar ¿ Éste es de Alice?-...-Sí, todo está clasificado por materia, empieza con la que más le gusta que es dibujo y termina con Matemáticas.

–Todos los cuadernos tienen su espacio. Es como ver a Jasper. Aunque su locker jamás estuvo así de ordenado.

–Éste es de Rose ella es casi como Alice pero un poco menos perfeccionista excepto cuando hace sus reparaciones de mecánica ahí sí tiene todo acomodado y no sé digan sus herramientas.

–Sonará un poco machista pero me sorprende que ella se dedique a eso.

–Su madre piensa que es horrible pero su padre lo ama.- Ahora es tan sencillo hablar con él. Como si una barrera hubiera caído.

–¿Por qué tienen sus claves de los candados?-...- Mire el locker de Alice nos queda cerca para 4 salones en los que tenemos clase juntas. El de Rose para 2 y el mío está cerca de la Cafetería y 3 salones.

–Ya entiendo, puntos claves y ¿Cuál está cerca del baño?-Se está riendo mucho últimamente.

–¿Se rie de nosotras o conmigo?-...-Lo siento. Jaja.

–Entendió el punto y el que nos queda más cerca es el mío. Bueno a 9 lockers.

–¿Los contaste?

–Jajaja. Estoy jugando.-...- Ahora tú te ríes de mi.

–Antes de irnos, debo disculparme por mi coche, el cual podría ser el abuelo o hasta bisabuelo de su Volvo. Así que, si vamos lento no se desespere, por favor.

–Prefiero que conduzcas tranquilamente, más hoy que está lloviendo.

–¿Esa camioneta es tuya?- Lo sabía piensa que es horrible.

–No lo puedo creer...

–Lo sé, es un vejestorio. Si decide irse sólo y esperar a sus hermanos le entenderé. A comparación de su Volvo, sé que es...

–Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero la primera vez que aprendí a manejar, manejé ese vejestorio como tú lo llamas.

–¡Está de broma!- Me voltea a ver muy divertido.

–No, ese coche lo vendió mi padre cuando nos fuimos de aquí. De hecho él también lo manejó.- Entonces esa reliquia si está pasadita de años.

–Si no mal recuerdo es una Chevrolet Pickup Truck de 1953 ese fue el año en que mi abuelo la compró ya que se casó con mi abuela y fue en el 84 cuando mi padre la traía cuando empezaron su familia, según mi madre y luego llegó a mi.

–Entonces debería estar con ustedes es una reliquia familiar.

–De ninguna manera te quitaría tu coche, pero el valor de esta camioneta para los Cullen es grandísimo. Cuídala bien, espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas

–A mi no tantos, pero a Rose sí. Ella le restauró el motor para que acelere un poco más y Alice arregló un poco los asientos no dejé que los tirará era un color muy lindo. Pero lo que a mi me encanta es el área de carga. Charlie me ayudo a que pudiese taparse para el tiempo de lluvia ya que lo acomode un poco para sentarme ahí. Hoy por ejemplo la usamos para ir un rato a La Push y nos sentamos ahí a contemplar el mar y comer un rato, fue a la hora que nos dieron 2 horas libres.

–¡Quien fuera ustedes! Ya que dejó llover podrías mostrarme la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Me muerdo el labio mientras voy a la parte trasera de mi camioneta. No quiero que piense que arruinamos la camioneta y mucho menos que está muy infantil lo que hice en la parte de atrás.

–Le hemos puesto una colchoneta a la medida la cual la quito para ir al super y traer las cosas o cuando me toca trabajar y voy por encargos muy pesados. También tiene unos cojines para acomodarnos las 3 cuando vamos a la cabaña de los padres de Rose y ver las estrellas.

–A mi mamá le encantaría se ve bastante cómodo. Ella me contó que hizo algo similar cuando mi papá y ella salían como pareja en esta camioneta.

–Me alegro que le guste, pero si no quiere que nos agarre la noche deberíamos irnos.- No sé dónde vive y no quiero perderme. Aunque sería imposible.

–Si es cierto y el camino es algo largo. Vámonos.- ¿Largo?

–Bien debemos alejarnos del centro del pueblo, cruzaremos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desvía hacia el Norte. Se que es un demasiado lejos, pero que conste quise quitarte de este embrollo. Nos vamos a alejar un poco de la carretera, pasaremos por unos edificios y luego entraremos a un pequeños camino sin pavimentar, no te preocupes está indicado con unas pequeñas luces y llegaremos a una entrada. La cual anuncia mi casa.

–¿No quiere conducir mejor usted?-...-¿Te da miedo perderte?

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza.

–Es para que recuerde viejos tiempos.- Que mentirosa me he vuelto últimamente.

-Estaré bien ser el copiloto por hoy, ¡vamos, en marcha!

Sigoí todas las indicaciones y por poco me voy de lado al entrar al camino sin pavimento. Pero ese hombre me pone nerviosa, estar sentados en el mismo asiento y sobretodo que no deja de verme.

Es tan raro sentirme a veces tan en paz con él y otras veces reaccionar de ésta manera. Una se puede enamorar tan de repente. "¿Dijiste enamorar? Por fin lo dijiste. Tenía toda la razón "

No... Me gusta como es ahora su forma de abrirse tan fácil conmigo y como lo hago yo. Pero está mal, quizá es una faceta enamorarse platónicamente de tu Profesor. Será mi pequeño secreto, el cual no le diré a Alice ni a Rose.

–Llegamos, sano y salvo.- Puede dejar de verme.

–Al parecer aún no llegan mis hermanos. ¿Quieres pasar?-No debería pero eso ansío.

–Mi madre estaría encantada de conocerte ¿Quieres entrar?.- ¿Su mamá? Mejor aquí me quedo "No seas cobarde . "

–Cla... humm, claro.- Bella la fuerte ya se fue.

–Chicos estoy en la cocina. ¡Edward! ¿Llegaste tú sólo y tus hermanos? ¡ouh! Y traes una invitada. No me dijiste nada. No limpié la casa.- ¿Qué no limpió la casa? Esto está más limpio que un hospital, además demasiado grande.

–Tranquila, fue de imprevisto los chicos me dejaron y Bella se ofreció en traerme. Mamá, te presento a Bella Swan, Bella ella es Esme, mi madre.- Mínimo no vengo toda fachuda.

–Hola querida, ¿tú eres la hija de Charlie y René Swan?- Dudo que a mi madre le guste eso de René Swan.

–Si,así es...Un placer Señora Cullen.-...- Ay no, por favor, la Señora Cullen era mi suegra, llámame Esme. Yo conocí a tu madre éramos amigas en la preparatoria. De hecho tú padre compró la camioneta a Carlisle. Supongo que esa pobre ya terminó toda destartalada.

–En realidad, ven mamá.

Y de regreso a afuera.

–No puedo creer que le estoy viendo otra vez, siento que he rejuvenecido.

–Te encantará ver la parte trasera. Muéstrale Bella, por favor.

–Por supuesto, venga. La hemos arreglado mis amigas y yo para cuando salimos.

–¡Oh mi Dios! Es como si estuviera viendo lo que yo hice una que otra vez cuando salía con Carlisle. Excepto que está mejorada, puede cubrirse de la lluvia. ¿Me permitirías dar una vuelta?

–Faltaba más. ¡Por supuesto! Es toda suya.

–¿Edward, te importaría manejar?- ...-¿Me permites, Bella?- Desearía ser mi camioneta.

¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?

–Sí, adelante.

–Pasa a la casa, no quiero que tengas frío. Hay café y té en la mesa. Tienes que subir las escaleras y a la derecha verás una salita ahí está todo.

–No creo que eso sea lo mejor.-...-Vamos Bella, solo una vez no seas testaruda.- Es la tercera vez que me dice eso... ¿O la cuarta?

–Gracias querida. Me haces una mujer muy feliz.- Supongo que si eran muchos recuerdos.

Entrar en la casa de mis profesores es tan extraño, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Al bipolar que creí un egocentrista es tan diferente, tan cálido y amable. Con esas cosas que tenemos en común, la literatura, los idiomas, tocar el piano, manejamos el mismo coche, eso me dejó atónita. Tal vez tenga razón mi subconsciente (aunque sea yo misma) y no se diga de Alice, si estoy empezando a sentir algo por el profesor Edward.  
Hasta me estoy riendo sola, si llegan y me ven aquí haciendo eso, van a decir que estoy loca. Es una casa hermosa y enorme, lo poco que vi. Tampoco estaría de chismosa viendo cuarto por cuarto. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Veinte minutos... Media hora. ¡Maldición! La puerta está abriéndose puede que no sean ellos. ¡No pensé en el profesor Jasper y el profesor Emmett!

–Listo Bella, muchas gracias. Mi mamá está afuera disfrutando de la vista, más bien tomando fotos de la camioneta, le he tomado varias. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo, esa camioneta era perfecta para mi, me sentía poderoso, no como Emmett con su tanque, pero era muy feliz en esa época.- Sus ojos me lo dicen todo, absolutamente todo. Feliz es poco. Está más que extasiado.

–No hay nada que agradecer, me alegro que su madre esté muy contenta y hayan podido revivir un poco del pasado.- Yo también estoy muy feliz y siento calor nuevamente en mi pecho.

–Bueno ya es tarde. Te llevaré a casa, mi mamá me acompañará en mi Volvo y yo te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa.

–¡No! No, no se moleste, no creo perderme, ya está usted aquí. No se preocupe de verdad.

–De ninguna manera, te dije estoy hecho a la antigua, además mi madre me mataría si no lo hago.

–Bueno en ese caso, que me manden la invitación y la hora del sepelio, jajaja.

–¿Se burla de mi o conmigo señorita Swan?

–¿Yo?, nunca lo haría profesor.- Sonrió como boba.

–Me alegro, porque le iría mal. De acuerdo, ya se hace tarde y no quiero que por mi culpa termines tarde tus deberes.

–Esta bien.- Que él me lleve a mi casa no estaba en los planes. Más bien no había planes.

Su mamá está fascinada con mi camioneta, mejor dicho su antigua camioneta.

–Bella, te agradezco tanto en verdad que me hayas dejado dar un paseo, ver a Edward conducir me recordó a Carlisle, cuando tenía su edad.

–No tiene nada que agradecer. Me dio gusto conocerla.

–Me recuerdas a tu madre, René era tan cálida como tú. Pero cuando terminamos la Universidad, perdí el contacto con ella. ¿Podrías darme su número?

–Si por supuesto. Deje saco una hoja.-Que extraño mamá jamás me contó de ella, a decir verdad nunca he sabido mucho de su etapa de alumna.

–Aquí tiene.-...- Ven Bella, deja que Edward nos tome una foto. Tengo que enseñarle a Carlisle.

¡Ay ,pero no me gustan! En fin, sólo una sonrisa y ya.

–¡Sonrían! Listo.

–Bien, yo iré atrás de ustedes y después iremos al supermercado, hijo.

–¿Puedo volver a manejar?- Ya le gustó.

–Claro, por qué no.

Hoy ha sido un día sumamente extraño, mi maestra loca, mis sentimientos contradictorios, mi profesor más cerca de ser un amigo. Y la camioneta, siendo parte de la Familia Cullen.

–En la puerta de su casa, Señorita Swan, espero que no tenga problemas con el Jefe Swan, si es así me quedo para explicarle las cosas y no piense mal.– ¡Charlie! Gracias a Dios, no ha llegado.

–Está bien, aún no ha llegado, me imagino que llegará más tarde. Gracias por traerme a casa y lo siento por ser la mensajera de la mala noticia en la mañana.

–De eso ya no tienes porque preocuparte, ya hablé con ella, pero si mañana no va a dar clases, no me sorprendería.- Eso fue muy grosero y frío, pero al parecer eso es lo que siempre hace cuando se refiere a Tanya.

–Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos mañana, que descanses.-...–Hasta mañana, gracias, otra vez.

–Adiós Bella, espero verte nuevamente cuando vuelva a venir.– Esa Señora, es como mi madre, te da tanta seguridad y amor a la primera vista.

–Yo igual... Esme, hasta pronto.

Definitivamente, hoy he dicho muchas gracias, he estado muy sorprendida por todo lo que pasó tanto en la escuela como en el transcurso del día. Estoy pensando que Alice planeo todo eso de ir a comer y que llevara al Profesor Edward, si fue así o no, ya no me importa. Me agradó.

 **Hola a todo mundo, espero sigan conmigo y no se hayan aburrido de esperar, vi unos reviews donde me dijeron que desean un capítulo de Emmett y Rose, no sé si lo sigan deseando.**

 **Por favor sigan dejando sus reviews, los adoro.**

 **Con cariño, Ale.**


	13. Capítulo 12 ¿Celos? Nunca

Llevo más de una concentrarme y no puedo. Debo cocinar y mi cabeza está en otro lado. Alice y Rose aún no se reportan, ¿Les hablo o no? Mejor me apuro y cuando termine les mando un mensaje.

–¡Bella, ya llegué!- Que raro. Suena por atrás de la casa en vez de la puerta de la entrada.

–¿Papá qué haces allá atrás?- ...—Traigo un poco de pescado congelado y lo dejé con la reserva del congelador de atrás.

–¡Oh! Bueno, ya está lista la cena. Te preparé pollo empanizado, ensalada y puré de papas.

–Gracias cariño, ¿Ya comiste? No quiero que te mal pases por hacer tus deberes.

–Comeré contigo una ensalada César y tomaré un té. ¿Quieres uno?- Sé muy bien que va a querer una cerveza.

–Una cerveza no me caería mal, pero debo trabajar. Mejor un café.- Eso es un milagro, pero creo que tiene mucho papeleo.

–Bueno ¿Qué tal tu día? Ya fuiste a trabajar, ¿no? -Al parecer está confundiendo el día en el que vive.

–No papá, es mañana, debo ir a las 4. La Señora Newton me dará las llaves para que abra todos los días en la tarde.

–¿Ese trabajo no te va a dificultar las cosas con la escuela?, no quiero que tengas problemas.- Suspiro rápido. -Tranquilo, siempre hago la tarea allá, como es cafetería, puedo conectarme a Internet o usar las computadora de la caja, además le pediré a Alice y a Rose que me ayuden.

–Por favor, si ves que es mucho para estar atendiendo y ocupándote de ese trabajo. Renuncia, ya tienes bastante dinero ahorrado para la Universidad, además tu mamá y yo tenemos tu dinero para la universidad en el banco.- No podría hacerlo.

–Nunca me he quejado de tener dinero extra, me gusta trabajar ahí, la librería me agrada y el olor a café le suma un plus increíblemente grande. Estaré bien, si se me dificulta, llamaré a los refuerzos, jaja.- Desde pequeña jugamos a que si tenía problemas, le marcara y dijera, necesito refuerzos en la Casa Swan, repito refuerzos en la Casa Swan y mi padre llegaba a casa sonando la sirena para que supiera que los refuerzos llegaban, casi siempre lo hacía en la noche cuando estaba con mi tarea de matemáticas.

–Me parece bien, estarán ahí en cuestión de segundos. Estuvo delicioso y me gustaría seguir hablando, pero necesito revisar unos papeles que me mandaron. Ya es tarde, deberías dormir.

Apenas y son las 8 y quiere que me vaya a dormir.

–Papá... ¿Tú conoces a Esme Cullen? Es que hoy, llevé al profesor Edward porque sus hermanos lo dejaron ya que estábamos trabajando con sus listas y pendientes.

Se está ahogando o está fingiendo?

–¿Llevaste al profesor Cullen a su casa?- Tal vez no debí decirle eso.-Sí, yo llevé al Profesor a su casa, no mal pienses, estaba lloviendo y sus hermanos lo dejaron porque se fueron a comer con unas amigas y pues él no se iba a quedar ahí esperando como tonto.

–Bella, no mal pensé nada, me alegro que seas buena con ellos, te dije que le pasaron muchas cosas. Conozco a los Cullen, le compré la camioneta hace años a Carlisle, el esposo de Esme, antes llamada Esme Anne Platt, ella era la mejor amiga de tu madre, casi una hermana, pero perdieron contacto cuando fuimos a la Universidad, cuando regresamos a Forks, ellos también lo hicieron, nos reencontramos ocasionalmente porque como te habrás dado cuenta viven fuera del pueblo.

–¿Los conocí?- Puede que hasta me hayan cargado y yo ni enterada. - No, ellos empezaron a viajar con sus cuñados, René y yo nos divorciamos, luego ocurrió lo del accidente de sus hermanos y ya no supimos mucho de ellos, yo si conocí a los chicos, porque tuve muy buena amistad con Carlisle. Por eso seguía escuchando a Edward tocar el piano, quizá en el fondo fue la razón por la que tocaras el piano.- Sonríe plácidamente.

–Bueno, retomando conocí a Esme, se paseo en la camioneta, le encantó que decorara la parte trasera y fue muy amable.

–Ella siempre lo fue, era muy cariñosa con todos, que bueno que la conociste. ¿Ya le contaste a tu madre de esto?- Se me olvidó hacerlo, aparte le di su número, debería decirle antes de dormir.

–No me molesta que lo hayas llevado. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. - Bueno, entonces todo perfecto. -Sí debía hacerlo, es muy feo quedarse esperando. Además yo ya me iba.

–Bien cariño, iré a trabajar. No te desveles mucho.

–Eso intentaré, que termines pronto. -Esto fue extraño- Bella, llama a René para avisarle de Esme, le gustará saber de ella. ¿Viste a Carlisle?

–No, solo a la Señora Esme.- Es raro decirle Esme, no la conozco tanto para hablarle de tú.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado verlo, dile a Edward que le mando saludos.

– Sí... Yo, le digo. Iré a terminar mis cosas.-¿Cómo le voy a decir? Mi padre le manda saludos a su padre, ¿Puede decirle?

–No se te olvide contarle a René.-Me dice mientras se va a la sala. -Claro, le diré antes de dormir. Te veo al rato.

Estoy demasiado cansada, empezar ensayos, pasar mis apuntes, crear la lista de los libros del Club, leer nuevamente Cumbres Borrascosas y dejar de pensar en un Profesor. ¿Cómo puede la gente enamorarse o gustarle alguien tan rápido? Apenas llevamos 3 días de conocernos y parece como si fuera una eternidad. Está bien exagero un poco, pero ya no siento esa mala vibra que me generó el Lunes. También está el hecho de que no me emocioné ni un poco cuando me encontré con Jake. Simplemente estoy confundida, me agrada la compañía del Profesor Edward y el hecho de que estudió lo que yo quiero estudiar, tal vez sea eso.

–Bells, tu celular sonaba, es Alice. Toma- ¡Maldición! ¿Dijo algo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que no era yo?

–Gra...Gracias, papá.

–¿Hola? - Ahora me da cosa hablarle. -¿Le dijiste algo a Charlie?- Tengo miedo que se le haya soltado un poco la boca y le haya dicho que se fue con nuestros profesores y Rose.

–¡Tranquila loca! Sólo me preguntó cómo estoy. ¿Qué tal tu tarde, placentera? - ¡Duende loca, estaba en lo cierto lo planeo! - Lo planeaste todo. Fingir que me esperaban, ir a comer, no llegar a tiempo para que yo llevara al profesor Edward. ¿Otra visión querida Alice?- Oirme desesperada es poco. Sueno como maniática, intentando hablar un poco bajo.

–Respira, tus discursos de loca enojada a veces no se entienden.- Esa enana, me las pagará. "Lo disfrutaste, no culpes a Alice por darte una mano." ¡Oh tú cállate!

–El que se me adelantó a invitarlos a comer fue Emmet, es muy divertido y todo un niño, debiste verlo en el restaurante...-

–Conocí a la madre del profesor Edward. - Le suelto de golpe. -¡Wow! Conociste a mi suegra teóricamente. ¿Entraste a su casa?.

–Sí, mientras ellos daban la vuelta en mi camioneta. Puedes creer que el abuelo de ellos compró mi camioneta en 1953. Eso quiere decir que el Profesor Edward manejó también esa camioneta al igual que su padre. ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide. Mis padres conocen sus padres a Esme y Carlisle Cullen, René era la mejor amiga de Esme, pero por una extraña circunstancia prendieron contacto. También Charlie y Carlisle. Me los imagino como el cuarteto perfecto de la preparatoria, jaja.

–Mira nada más todo lo que descubriste en una sola tarde. Yo por otro lado averigüe muchísimas cosas sobre Jazz.- ¿Cómo dijo?

–¿Jazz, te refieres al profesor Jasper? - Eso fue muy extraño. -Ese mismo, tenemos mucho, demasiado mejor dicho, en común excepto las compras, toca el violín, le gusta la misma música que a mi. Las historias que cuenta son tan chistosas me hizo reír muchísimo. Es perfecto Bella.- Perfecto o no, es peligroso.

–¿Qué va a pasar si alguien los vio? Sabes que es muy habladora la gente por aquí.

–Es que no fuimos a ningún restaurante de Forks. Fuimos a Port Angeles, por eso tardamos tanto y acabamos de llegar.

–Bueno... El punto es que toda salimos ganando. - ¿Todas? Creo que esto está mal. - Duende, está mal ¿lo entiendes? Te das cuenta que solo pueden ser profesor y alumna, nada más.

–Bellita, Bellita. Te veré en la mañanita. Que descanses.- ¡Me colgó!

Ahora vamos con René. Le hablé apenas el domingo en la noche. Mejor le mando un correo. Aunque la extrañe, me tomaría mucho tiempo hablar y debo terminar todo lo que me han dejado.

 **Cc: René.**

Hola mamá, perdona si no te he vuelto a llamar, pero ya sabes como es el inicio de clases. ¡HORRIBLE! En fin, te tengo nuevas, han cambiado de profesores, los nuevos son demasiado jóvenes, pero son muy buenos dando clase, al parecer tú los conoces. Son hijos del Sr. Carlisle y la Sra. Esme Cullen, al parecer son sus mismos sobrinos.

Tuve la fortuna de estar en su casa, ya que estaba ayudando al Profesor Edward y lo dejaron sus hermanos por ir a Port Angeles. Charlie dijo que hice bien, no se molestó. Cuando lo llevé su mamá estaba ahí, así que he conocí a Esme ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada sobre ella, o lo hiciste? Me pidió tu número, ya que me dijo que perdieron contacto, espero no te enojes, le di tu celular, el de tu casa y tu correo. Espero que no me haya ganado.

Eso es lo único nuevo desde el domingo. Te extraño, ¿me hablarás pronto? ¿Cómo está Phil? Mándale saludos de mi parte.

Te amo, Bella.

Ya tengo todo listo, terminé lo que tenía que hacer por hoy y adelanté los ensayos que me pidieron, hasta el de Cumbres Borrascosas hice, espero que mañana sea un excelente día, porque para esta hora Newton ya debe estar tomando un vuelo para Seattle o a donde vaya.

–¡Papá, ya me voy a dormir!- Le grito mientras voy al baño a arreglarme.

–Descansa, hasta mañana.

–Tú igual, no te desveles mucho, hasta mañana.

Todo está en negro... No veo nada. Sé que estoy en mi cama, porque sigo acostada.

¿Me quedé dormida escuchando música?

–¡Decide, él o yo!-Esa es la voz de Jacob. ¿Por qué me dice esto?

–Bella, no tienes que decidir así, todo estará bien. No tomes decisiones precipitadas.- Ese es el Profesor Edward

¿Decisiones? ¿De qué hablan? Ahora que puedo ver bien, curiosamente me estoy viendo desde arriba, como si estuviese viendo un espectáculo con muy poca luz.

–Es tu seguridad la que me importa, no me interesa por quién decidas, yo te esperaré. - Edward me esperará. ¿Decidir por Jake o él?

Veo que ligeramente alzo la mano hacía Jake le acaricio la cara y le sonrió. Pero me estoy dando vuelta hacía donde está Edward y por alguna extraña razón todo cambia. Lo negro que nos envolvía se está volviendo rojo y él está sonriendo muy seductoramente.

–Tomaste una mala decisión.- Dice Jake mientras se está marchando.

De lo rojo paso a la sala de mi casa, está Charlie frente a Edward, él está todo golpeado y yo estoy atrás.

–Charlie, me conoces bien, sabes que jamás le haré daño. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

–¡Bella, ven acá! Aléjate de él.

Atrás de mí llegan sus oficiales, mi padre llamó a todos. Me agarran de las muñecas y yo intento safarme, quiero ir con Edward, no pienso dejarlo sólo.

–¡No! Déjalo. - Manoteo y no lo dejan en paz. -¡BELLA!

Lo jalo hacia mí pero es inútil se está alejando. Se lo llevan y me están separando de él.

–¡NO PAPÁ!

–¡BELLA! Nena, despierta.- Doy un brinco, mi corazón está demasiado acelerado, estoy sudando y temblando. Charlie está frente a mi, aún con su pijama.

–Ya pasó cariño, solo fue una pesadilla.- Lo veo aún parado, quiere abrazarme, lo sé, pero no lo hace.

–¿Qué hora es? - ¿Una pesadilla? Tan real. - Son las 5 de la mañana, iba a alistarme cuando te oí gritando y pataleando. ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

–Sí, eso creo. Un poco asustada, fue extremadamente real.

–¿Qué soñaste? Mejor no me digas, no quiero que revivas eso. Duerme un rato más te levanto cuando termine de arreglarme para que te metas a bañar.

–Gracias. - Me sonríe levemente y sale de mi cuarto.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? En verdad que sean tan reales los sueños a veces asusta.

Agotada es quedarse corto, mis articulaciones están tan tensas que me arde mover el cuello. Tengo mínimo 10 minutos en lo que Alice y Rose lleguen al estacionamiento. Puedo relajarme aunque sea pensando que hoy no tengo matemáticas, hoy Mike Newton se va de crucero y no volverá quién sabe cuando. Hoy estaré entre libros y café, hasta puedo percibir el olor.

–¡Buenos días solecito! Café matutino a la orden, hecho por una servidora.- Bendita sea Alice.

–¿Te he dicho que eres un pan de Dios ? - Sonríe de oreja a oreja. -Bueno, a veces, tampoco te ilusiones.

–¡Arruinas el momento! Vamos hoy es un día espectacular. No habrá niño torpe acosando, histérica gritando y sobretodo hoy estaremos toda la tarde juntas.

Siempre lo estamos.

–¿Dónde está Rose?- Ayer no me llamó y yo me perdí totalmente en mis sueños.

–No tengo idea, tal vez llega al toque.-Dice mientras sube a mi camioneta.

–¿Qué tal dormiste? Yo tuve unos sueños tanto extraños como fascinantes.- Tomo un sorbo. - La verdad, mal. Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños y bastante reales y cuando me levanto estoy agotada.

–¿Sigues soñando con tu abuela?-Enciendo la radio, para que esté como simple fondo, mientras hablamos.

–Sí, aún sueño con ella. Es todo muy extraño y luego se me esfuman los sueños ya cuando me he bañado se me olvida la mitad del sueño. Lo único que sé es que sueño con ella.- Por supuesto no iba a decirle que sueño con el Profesor Edward, empezaría a dar brinquitos y nadie la pararía.

–Tal vez te quiera decir algo del más allá. ¡Uuuhh!- Me dice mientas mueve sus manos, como si estuviera temblando.- Hace mucho que no oía a Kings Of Leon. Me gusta esa canción. ¿A ti no ?- Le sonrió un momento. Pero ella está viendo hacia los alumnos que van llegando cada quien con sus amigos, parejas y por separado. La mayoría los conozco a veces siento que es muy monótono eso, pero me agrada.

–De tanta gente en el mundo, nos fijaremos en ellos. Vamos a pasar muchos obstáculos, pero verás que seremos demasiado felices. - ¿Qué mosca le picó?

–¿Alice estás bien? ¿De qué estás hablando? - Se ve toda ida. Como si sólo estuviera su cuerpo y su mente en otro lado.

–¡Hola!- ¡Maldición...El café lo he tirado en el coche!

–Demonios,Rose me asustaste. ¿A qué hora llegaste ?- Sigo viendo a Alice, pero intento limpiar el asiento.

–Recién, mi coche está atrás. ¡Hola peque! ¿Qué tal su mañana?- Hemos cambiado de papeles, la energía que trae siempre Alice la trae hoy Rose.

–Hola Rose, la mía excelente.- Mi amiga se está despertando lentamente de lo inconsciente que se había puesto.

–Toma es café, lo hizo Alice, sigue caliente.- Se lo doy a Rose.- ¡Perfecto! No desayuné nada y solo agarré unas galletas y me vine. Me levanté tardísimo pero no había mucho tráfico.

Rose y Alice están platicando de no sé que cosas desde la mañana he estado distraída. Jamás había visto a Alice así, no me da miedo. Sé que fue una de sus famosas visiones y según su madre viene de familia, no es nada fuera de lo común ser clarividente, no para ellos. Pero lo que me dijo fue lo que me impactó, sé que se refería a los profesores, de eso no me podía equivocar.

–¿Entonces hoy a qué hora nos vemos?

–¿Me están preguntando a mí?- Les digo muy despacio. Ellas me ven con cara de "Bella estás en el hoyo "

–Bells, hoy no estás muy presente. Todo el día haz asentido y hecho gruñidos como contestación y no se diga en clases, da gracias a Dios de que todos están distraídos por lo que pasó ayer.

–Lo siento, no he dormido bien. Debo estar a las 4 para que me de las llaves la Sra Newton y ya me quede trabajando si quieren las veo a las 4:30.

–De acuerdo a las 4:30 me da tiempo de buscar algo adecuado para trabajar.-Me contesta Alice muy emocionada

Le di un motivo para jugar a la pasarela en su casa.

–Ya quiero estar ahí, amo la salita que tienen en la planta de arriba.- A Rose siempre le ha gustado estar en mi trabajo.

–Bien sólo 2 horas y somos libres.- Esta ocasión debemos separarnos no pude poner los talleres juntos, ya que elegimos diferentes, así que yo me voy a Cocina, Alice a corte y confección y Rose a automotriz.

–Bien las veo en la última clase. Recuerden que hoy nos toca Educación Física.

–¡Hurra! Lo esperaba con ansias. Matarme antes de ir a trabajar. Que buen jueves.

–Quita esa cara sólo jugaremos Volleyball. Sigo diciendo que no te caería mal un deporte Bells, quizá natación.- Rose lo dice como si nada. - ¡¿Vamos a jugar? Es la primera clase. ¿Tú me quieres ver muerta? Meterme a natación, lo dudo no esta en mis planes. Además a Charlie le daría el infarto de por sí cree que el trabajo es pesado. - No me molestaría ir a nadar uno que otro día curiosamente ahí no soy tan pésima. Yo diría que sí soy buena.

–Piénsalo, nos vemos en los vestidores.- Se despide Rose y Alice la mira muy extraño.

–¿Cómo sabía lo que haremos en clase de Educación Física?-Alice sonríe y se está sobando la mandíbula. Es verdad, no le pregunté eso.

Por más que he intentado no puedo hacer este platillo. Lo he hecho antes pero hoy definitivamente no me sale ¿Por qué? yo que sé. _"Eso es porque hoy no has visto a Edward en todo el día."_

No es verdad, mi humor y poder cocinar no se basa en el hecho de que haya visto o no haya visto a alguien.

 _"Por eso miraste tanto el estacionamiento y la cafetería, al igual que ahora ves el reloj."_

¡Agh, ya basta! Eso no implica nada. Cállate y déjame trabajar.

–¿Bella estás bien ? Ese estofado lo hicimos el año pasado y te salió a la perfección.- La profesora Amanda ve mi estofado de una manera muy grotesca. Hasta yo lo vería igual está crudo y tiene un aspecto horrible.

–Solo estoy un poco distraída, no es nada malo.

–Bien, concéntrate mejor.

Media hora después me estoy cambiando por mi uniforme para hacer deportes.

–Hola Bella. ¿Escuchaste que Tanya no vendrá en varios meses? Al parecer está enferma de algo grave.- Se llama depresión, digo en mi mente

–Hola Jess, no sabía que se había ausentado. Pobrecita, esperemos que se mejore.- Contesto sin ánimos de más charla.

–Sí yo también lo espero. Pero me agrada la idea de no tenerla por aquí, además me enteré que el mismísimo profesor Cullen se la llevó hoy temprano. No supimos a donde pero los dos no volvieron.- ¿Que él hizo qué ? Primero es todo un frío desalmado con ella la trata mal y ahora se la lleva a no se dónde. Ese hombre le gusta lastimar gente ¿O qué tiene en su cabeza?

–¿Estas segura que él se la llevó ?- "Que inteligente te estás viendo, más obvia no puedes ser."

–Sí lo vi yo misma la subía al coche de Tanya. Estaba medio inconsciente porque el Profesor McCartney.-...- Es McCarthy.-Le corrijo. Aunque fue más un susurro.

–Bueno él, se la llevó cargando. Ella si se veía muy mal. En fin, te digo que no han regresado porque me tocaba clase con él hace rato y simplemente ni sus luces. Yo creo que está embarazada del profesor Cullen, eso es lo más seguro.- Creo que voy a vomitar. "No estás segura, él dijo que no tiene nada que ver con Tanya."

–Pues ya veremos. Iré a buscar a Rose y Alice te veo después.- Si no me aparto de ella, voy a terminar muy mal.

–Claro, le cuentas a ellas lo que te dije. Ya sabes que les gusta el chisme. Nos vemos ahorita. ¡Uy Lauren! ¿¡Qué crees que vi!?

A ver Bella, respira y piensa. Él es tu profesor y no te importa su vida social. "Pero dijiste que podían ser amigos." ¿Podemos ser amigos? Él sólo ayudó a Tanya porque se sintió mal. Pero y si lo que dijo Jessica es verdad, y si está embarazada. ¡Ay por Dios ! A mí que demonios me interesa, además ella ya hubiera anunciado como loca que está esperando un bebé.

El profesor Emmett acaba de sonar su silbato y todos están yendo hacía él. Yo parezco oveja que va hacia el matadero.

–Buenos días chicos. Vamos todos deben acercarse, no muerdo.- Eso lo dice riéndole a ¿Rose? y ella sonríe hacia el piso.

–¡Oh jitomatito, estás en mi clase! Excelente, también estás Duende- ¿Qué demonios me acaba de decir Jitomatito y a Alice Duende,enfrente de todos ? Eso no es normal, ningún profesor hace eso.

–Bien, bien, bien. Pasemos lista y ahorita les explicaré que haremos en esta clase.

–Estás muy pálida, ¿Te sientes mal?- ¡Ay Rose! Si me siento súper bien. De acuerdo el sarcasmo no es lo mío.

–Estoy bien. Sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.- "Miente como siempre que estás mal."

–¡Isabella Swan!-...-Presente.- Digo sin ánimos.

Todos se me quedan viendo, ¿Por qué me ven así?

–Hoy jugaremos Volleyball, eso es bueno porque así veremos lo siguiente: Que tan buenos son, como son sus técnicas o definitivamente son un desastre para estar parados frente un balón. - La última por su puesto soy yo o tal vez Lee.

–¡Comencemos! Formen sus equipos de tres. Nos enfrentaremos equipo por equipo. ¡Rápido! No tenemos todo el día.

–Sabes hoy presiento que te irá excelente en esta clase. - Me comenta Alice mientras me toma de mi mano.

–Somos el equipo 4. Debemos esperar a que se enfrenten el 1 y el 2.  
No se tardan nada o eso pienso yo, porque por primera vez estoy viendo el partido sin aburrirme.

–¡Siguientes equipos!- Es hora de morir.

–Saco yo primero y nos rotamos, entre cada punto.- Tranquila Rose aún recuerdo las reglas.

Silba el Profesor y comienza el partido.

Rose saca y la pelota pasa perfecto hacia el lado contrario directo a ser punto, ninguno lo esperaba. ¡Mi amiga es la mejor!

–¡Punto!-Escucho que dice el profesor Emmett

Rose vuelve a sacar, esta vez nos responde Antoine mi ex-compañero de laboratorio de Química.

–¡Voy!- Grita Alice y le pega perfecto. Esta vez Jacky le contesta el golpe y se lo pasa a Antoine y regresa hacia nuestro lado. Por alguna extraña razón del momento decido entrar al partido.

–¡Voy!- Grito mientras corro para pegarle el balón aún esta en el aire lo que me lleva a brincar para rematar.

-¡Punto!-Grita el profesor Emmett.

–¡Excelente remate Bella!- Me felicita Rose atónita al igual que todos. ¿En verdad hice eso?

Por consiguiente Rose saca de nuevo, ya que el equipo contrario no ha anotado, pero cae fuera, nuestros compañeros abuchean porque saben que Rose casi nunca falla.

–Rotación. Bella sacas a la siguiente.- ¡MALDICIÓN! El golpe anterior fue pura suerte.

–Sí profesor.- Antoine saca, el balón sale disparado y lo veo venir directo a mi cara lo único que puedo hacer es pegarle duro imaginando la cara de una loca histérica que me da matemáticas. El balón pasa cae en medio de Jacky y Lizzie.

–¡PUNTO!- Me toca sacar, pero por alguna extraña razón del momento mi cabeza piensa que es nuevamente la cara de Tanya, respiro profundamente y saco. El balón sale directamente hacia la red, pero Rose se da cuenta antes y lo volea perfectamente para consiguiente tener otro punto para nuestro equipo.

El profesor Emmett vuelve silbar, el partido se ha terminado. Alice y Rose, se me quedan viendo como bobas, jamás había jugado de esa manera, a decir verdad sólo me lleno de golpes los antebrazos y mis nudillos. Hoy jugué como nunca en mi vida.

–¿Qué comiste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mejor amiga? Jugaste increíblemente bien. Ahora debemos jugar contra otros equipos.- ¡Está de broma!

Hemos pasado por tres equipos más quedamos en segundo lugar. Por si fuera poco jugué como nunca imaginando caras de personas que me han hecho algo. No fue malo, con que nadie se entere todo está bien.

–Estoy exhausta, quiero una ducha y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate.- Alice viene encima de Rose. Desde que salimos de clases la ha cargado.

-Quiero mi cama. Oigan las veo en la Librería ¿De acuerdo?- Les digo cuando he empezado a buscar mis llaves.

–De acuerdo. Yo les llevaré algo que amaran, las veo al rato.

–¡Demonios! Dejé las llaves en mi locker. Iré por ellas. Las veo al rato.- No pierdo mi cabeza porque la tengo pegada.

–¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-...- No, está bien sería perder tiempo, vayan a casa y dense esa ducha, yo me iré a hacer lo mismo en cuanto tenga mis llaves.

¿Por qué tengo que caminar más? Estoy tan cansada. Pero ya llegué.

–Si lo sé Edward, deberías tomar un respiro ya hiciste lo que pudiste, eso ya no es asunto tuyo.- Ese es el Profesor Jasper.

–Tranquilo hombre ve y toma una taza por mi yo ya tomé suficiente. Y sobre ella deja ese tema, sobre el otro tema hoy la vi bien, Emmet dijo que tuvo una excelente clase. Si claro maneja con cuidado. Igual hermano.

Debo irme si me ve aquí va a decir que estoy de metiche escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

–Bella Swan. ¿Por qué huyes?- ¡Rayos! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que oí algo?

–Hola profesor Jasper, es que tenía prisa porque sólo vine por mis llaves del coche y mi casa. Es que tengo que ir a trabajar y aún debo pasar por unas cosas. - Suspiro y él sonríe.

–Te acompaño al estacionamiento, escuché que hoy te fue de maravilla en educación física, Alice me dijo que no eras realmente buena haciendo ejercicio sólo en natación. Te felicito porque hoy jugaste muy bien.- Creo que tenemos a 2 chismosos Alice y el Profesor Emmett.

–Sí, también me sorprendió supongo que suerte de principiantes. ¿Hoy se va solo? -Deje de sonreír que me hace sonreír a mi también. -Emmett está acomodando el equipo que usó y cerrando las duchas, Edward no está porque llevó a Tanya al hospital ya que se pelearon y se desmayó en la oficina del Director y él le pidió a Tanya que se ausente unos meses al parecer su condición está un poco mal y créeme el Doctor lo rectificó. Así que sí tal vez me vaya solo como trajimos coches separados.

–¿Por qué me cuenta lo de la profesora Tanya?- Eso no debió hacerlo. Creo.

–Primero deja de hablarme de usted, podría ser tu hermano mayor o un primo lo que gustes. Segundo te lo-conté porque generas confianza y te aprecio mucho en tan poco tiempo, ustedes tres son diferentes no son hipócritas, además cierta duendecilla va a querer saber chismes.- Me guiñe el ojo y abre la puerta para el estacionamiento.

–Edward, perdón el Profesor Edward hizo eso, de llevar a la profesora Tanya porque él y ella...-

–¡Oh por supuesto que no! Ellos no están juntos, Bella. Edward es la persona más caballerosa que conozco, aunque la persona que más le haya hecho daño esté lastimada ligeramente o gravemente herida él la va a ayudar.- No puedo mentir al sentir el alivio que generaron esas palabras. No sé por qué está pasando eso, pero tengo que acabar con el alivio que me genera el oír que él y Tanya no son pareja. Grabatelo en la cabeza Swan él es tu profesor. Solo tu profesor y un gran compañero de charlas de ahí no puede pasar, es antinatural.

–Por cierto dile Edward a él le gustará no se siente cómodo con tanto Profesor esto, profesor aquello. Bien , me iré a descansar hoy fue un día de locos.-Jasper me despierta de mi monólogo interno.

–Sí, definitivamente lo fue. Hasta mañana.

Estoy estacionada frente a librería y no veo por ninguna parte a la Señora Newton, ya son las 3:30 se me hace raro. ¡Por fin!

–Disculpa mi niña, dejé lo más que pude organizado las cosas en casa pero se me hizo tarde, aún no termino. Vamos adentro para que hablemos.- La Señora Newton va bajando de su coche mientras intenta explicarme la razón por la cual llega tarde.

–No se preocupe, está bien.- Estoy molida, el baño no me hizo nada y ya vi que si tengo cardenales en las manos.

–Bueno, me imagino que Alice y Rosalie van a venir a ayudarte.- Que come que adivina. -Diles que muchas gracias, les daré una comisión no tan grande como la tuya. Yo creo que hasta las contrataría.

–¿Está hablando en serio? Eso sería excelente, no porque sean mis amigas, es que nos vendría muy bien ayuda y aparte...

-Bella está bien, ya lo había pensado y ellas siempre nos han ayudado cuando no les he pedido nada. Además confío en usted tres.- ¡Eso es genial!

–¿A qué hora llegarán?-... -A las 4:15 a más tardar.- ¿Si dijeron esa hora?

–Pues será mejor que les hables y diles que las necesitas ya.-Me dice la Señora Newton muy contenta.

Aún no me lo creo.

–Claro les marco inmediatamente.- Pero ahora que lo pienso eso le va a afectar a Rose porque ahora será capitana. Bueno, preguntando se llegó a Roma, no pasará nada si le pregunta la Señora Newton.

–¿Duende? ¿Estás ya lista?-...-Si nena, Ya estamos llegando. Rose pasó por mi, mis padres irán de viaje a Seattle por cosas de sus negocios.

–Perfecto, entra por la puerta de empleados, está abierto ahí.

–Vale, te vemos en 5.- Mi día mejoró.

–Ya están llegando. - Le digo a la Señora Newton.

–Bien te explicaré como harás el corte de caja y la cuenta a la que debes meter el dinero ganado, además cuanto debes dejar en la caja.

Yo me encargaré de las cajas, puedo con ello, casi siempre la uso para dejar el dinero y ella hacia el corte.

–Todo claro, las cajas las sabes usar y arreglar cuando se descomponen. Puedes estar tranquila las revisé hoy en la mañana.

–¡Hola Señora Newton!- No puedo contener mi risa de tonta.

–Hola Alice, Rose, tomen asiento chicas. Bella y yo estamos hablando de algo que espero les agrade.- Ella sonríe más que yo. Pues claro vamos a trabajarle, aunque se me hace raro que las quiera contratar con lo codo que es su marido.

–Bien chicas, le estaba comentado a Bella que deseo que trabajen aquí con Bella y conmigo, claro después de que regrese.

–¡Sí! -Las dos gritan.

–Claro que dos días llegaré un poco tarde porque me nombraron capitana del equipo de soccer femenil.

–Que bueno que me avisas, solo dime que días y no habrá problema. Bueno chicas les explicaré como estaremos organizadas. Bella estará encargada del corte de caja, eso lo hará en la noche. Hay una lista pegada en la nevera en la cafetería. Me gustaría que una se encargue especialmente en hacer los cafés y las otras dos se dediquen a atender las mesas de la cafetería y la biblioteca. Casi siempre se llena la cafetería y la biblioteca la usan por las computadoras, revisen que los chicos no se metan en nada indebido y que no ensucien los libros o computadoras que usen. Eso sería más o menos todo lo que puedo pedirles. Sobre el sueldo será el mismo que el de Bella, si es que-están seguras de aceptar hoy.

–Por supuesto. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la semana. Bueno casi todo.- Alice dice y reímos las cuatro. La Señora Newton se lleva a Rose para hablar de los días que va a llegar tarde.

–¿Acaso no te dije que el día sería excelente?- Alice está dando vueltas en el taburete mientras abre y cierra los brazos.

–Se me olvidaba. Tendrán que hacer las compras de lo que les hace falta, será un mes y quince días en las que trabajarán solas, pero Bella me mandará las cuentas y depositará el dinero que sobre de las compras. Para cuando regrese les daré su sueldo. Cuiden mi segunda casa y eso es todo, debo dejarlas.- Nos abraza y da un beso a cada una. Así es como vemos-partir a la Señora Newton.

–¡¿Saben que significa esto?! ¡NO VEREMOS A MIKE NEWTON UN MES Y QUINCE DÍAS!- Las tres gritamos abrazadas. Tanya no estará y Mike Newton tampoco. ¡GRACIAS DIOS!

–Debemos de tener el mejor karma del mundo. - Eso no se lo puedo negar a Rose.

–Vamos que deseo enseñarles algo.- Esa carita la conozco, Alice hizo algo.  
Alice va saltando a brinquitos hasta su coche. De su cajuela saca 3 playeras negras muy lindas con el logo de la cafetería. Ya me lo imaginaba, no es demasiado raro en ella.

–Nos quedarán perfectas más porque las tres traemos jeans, vamos rápido que debemos abrir. Les dije a varios que vinieran por mi super café.- Estupendo ella hace el mejor café del mundo. Cada vez que nos lo hace en su casa, cuando entramos a su cocina parece que estamos entrando a un laboratorio.

–¿Trajiste todo tu equipo para hacer tu café? - Le dice Rose, con tono de broma.- Sólo lo necesario- Nos saca la lengua llevando un maletín plateado.

–Dame eso enana, yo te ayudo.

Fin del día. Estupendo mañana es Viernes y lo único que deseo es descansar en mi cama. Gracias a Rose y Alice terminé mi tarea rapidísimo al igual que ellas.

–¿Segura que no quieres ayuda con lo del corte de caja? - Rose está limpiando la última mesa. Terminamos bastante bien y ya está todo limpio y acomodado.

–No estaré bien, está más lejos la casa de Alice que la mía y su mamá ya les habló tres veces. Váyanse primero, estaré bien. Las veo mañana en la escuela.

Rose hace su cara de disgusto y se quita el mandil.

–De acuerdo, ¡Vamos Alice! Te veremos mañana. Te quiero.- Me da un beso y se va a la puerta.

–Bueno Bellita, cierra bien ahorita que salgamos,las dos puertas. Te quiero, buenas noches.

–Descansen chicas, les mandaré mensaje ahorita que llegue.

–De acuerdo, que termines pronto.- Se salen y veo como el coche se aleja. Cierro la puerta de atrás y escucho que la de la cafetería se abre.

–¡Lo siento, ya está cerrado. Vuelva mañana!- Grito desde atrás.

Cuando entro veo a alguien acostado en la barra. Ese cabello se me hace conocido. Es un hombre y está un poco sucio, lleva una camisa azul manchada con... ¡Mierda, es sangre!

–Per...perdone, pero debe irse, ya, ya, uhmm, ya cerramos.- Maldita la hora en que dejé irse a Rose y a Alice.

Lo primero que tengo a la mano es una cafetera vacia. Estoy segura que si intenta algo lo golpearé en la cabeza o la cara lo más cerca que tenga. Alza su cara y lo primero que veo son sus ojos levemente cerrados.

–Bella...- Mi nombre en sus labios hace cosquillas en mi cuerpo.

–¡Maldición Edward! ¿Qué te pasó? Iré por el botiquín, ya no te muevas.

Él vuelve a caer sobre la barra. ¿Qué demonios le pasó? No se supone que dejo a Tanya en un hospital, ¿no lo vieron así? ¿Lo habrán asaltado? Debo llamar a Charlie.

 _ **Hola a todos, se que soy una mala persona por no seguir actualizando. Lo lamento inmensamente, pero la señorita inspiración se fue de mi vida unos días y por más que la buscaba no podía escribir nada, también está el hecho de que ando estudiando es una locura en verdad.**_

 _ **Bueno lea dejo el capítulo y espero les agrade. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a a Edward? ¿Estará muy herido? En fin. Dejen sus comentarios y si desean algún POV de cualquier personaje. Ya tengo 1/4 más o menos del otro capítulo.**_

 _ **Con mucho cariño y perdón Ale. :)**_


End file.
